Heart of Gold: Rayne style
by sevangel
Summary: Semi rewrite of Heart of Gold, done with a River Jayne pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hearts of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: NC-17

FYI: Yeah, my first 'real' sex scene (besides all the smut for a new day) but this has actual interlocking of parts. There are two people I have to blame this completely on, 1st being literarylemming for her post about help with fluffy fic, which got my brain spinning out new ideas and the second being wolviesrouge who's comment about "Hearts of Gold" somewhat inspired this. So, I'm going to dedicate this to them. I left it open for a second part so if it's wanted let me know.

Spoilers: Up to "Hearts of Gold"

"I need to get you laying down so I can examine you." Simon tells Petaline.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Jayne growls down at the blonde whore. Grabbing her hand, he pulls her out of the room and up the stairs.

Ignoring Jayne's crassness, Simon gently leads the very pregnant woman out of the room. "Mei-mei, come on." Simon tells River.

"Simon, she's a pregnant woman." River replies, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Not a museum exhibit. She doesn't need to be gawked at."

Simon stops and turns towards his sister. "I don't want you wandering around."

River holds up her small bag full of art supplies and a couple of books. "I will occupy myself." Not waiting for him to reply, she moves out of the room, up the same staircase Jayne just used.

"She'll be fine, doctor." Nandi assures him. "There are a couple of unoccupied rooms up there."

"Are you sure?" Simon questions worriedly.

"Yes." Nandi replies. "Rooms bein used are locked, she'll be able to find an empty one."

Simon sighs deeply but gently leads the pregnant woman out of the room.

Jayne follows the whore into an empty room, shutting the door behind him. He walks over the table next to the bed and drops his gun and a couple of cigars onto the it. When he turns back around, he sees the whore starting to undress.

"Whadda ya doin?" Jayne questions, sitting down on the bed.

"Getting undressed." She answers, looking at him weirdly.

"Ain't no call for that." Jayne replies.

"What?" She questions, confused. As she goes to say more, the door opens and the little, dark haired girl that came with the Serenity group moves into the room. The girl smiles sweetly at her before moving over to drop down on the big man's lap.

"Hey, baby." Jayne drawls, kissing her forehead. "Took ya long nuf."

"Simon was being a pain." River replies, leaning back against his chest.

"I ain't into three-fers." The whore replies. "Ya two want some of that, there's a couple girls and boys that get into that kinda thing downstairs."

"Ain't nobody seein her naked but me." Jayne growls. "Let alone touchin her."

"Helen, we aren't in need of your services." River replies, soothing Jayne's possessive growl by kissing his chin. "You're just the diversion."

"Huh?" Helen questions.

"Her hundan brother and Mal don't know bout us." Jayne explains. "Doc be libel to castrate me if'n Mal ain't already thrown me out the airlock. Only reason I agreed to help was to spend some alone time with my girl."

River reaches into Jayne's pocket and pulls some money out. Standing up, she moves over to hand it to the whore. "Need them to think Jayne's up here with you."

"So's if'n ya could just make yurself occupied for the time we're here, we'd preciate it." Jayne drawls, pulling River back down onto his lap.

"Ya're payin me so ya can be with her?" Helen asks.

"Looks like." Jayne answers. "So can ya find something to occupy your time?"

Helen opens her mouth to reply when River cuts her off. "She likes to draw but never has the time." Standing up again, River grabs the bag she dropped by the door and pulls her art supplies out of it. "Here, you can use these."

Helen takes the drawing paper and colored pencils carefully. "Are ya sure? These things cost a lot; can never afford to buy but a couple sheets of paper and a pencil myself."

"Yes, will it occupy your time?" River questions.

"Yeah." Helen says happily. "I'll go down to the room a couple doors down, case ya need me." Staring at the art supplies, she quietly moves out of the room and down the hall, completely enthralled with the objects in her hands. Moving into an empty room, she shuts and locks the door, sitting down to start drawing.

"Gods, I missed ya so much." Jayne growls, pulling River's dress over her head.

"You saw me this morning." River replies, sliding her hands under his shirt to pull if off. She pushes on his chest until he is lying on his back and then crawls up his body to kiss him deeply.

Jayne groans deeply, running his hands down her smooth back to cup her ass. "But it weren't for but 20 minutes and we didn't even get to be nekkid, had to take ya with all our clothes still on."

"It was quick but fulfilling." River moans against his mouth.

"Yeah but I wanna touch and taste every inch of ya." Jayne growls, rolling them over until he's on top.

"That will be pleasurable." River moans as Jayne licks her neck. "More, please."

Chuckling at her, he rains kisses across her neck before lapping at her collarbone. River moans and tries to push his head to her breast. "I just done said every inch." Jayne growls. River drops her hands off his head and arches her body at him. He sucks at her neck hard enough to leave a hickey, not caring. She mewls at him, shifting her legs in discomfort.

Leaving her neck, Jayne travels down her chest to pull her right nipple between his teeth. River lets out another moan, making Jayne harden more than he already was. She's the most vocal woman he's ever been with; most of the time he either has to kiss her deeply to smother her screams or if his mouth is not available, he has to cover her mouth with his hand or a pillow. But seein how's they're in a whorehouse and everyone thinks he's up here screwing a whore, he don't have to worry bout quieting her.

"Please, Jayne." River moans. "Other one."

"Calm down, baby." Jayne growls. "We got all night. I ain't goin nowhere and neither is you." But he obediently moves over to suck her other nipple between his lips. Using the tip of his tongue, he plays with the harden nub before drawling it deep into his mouth.

"Oh….god, please, touch me." River begs, spreading her legs in invitation.

"Ain't god, baby." Jayne mutters. "Just Jayne."

"Know who you are, want you to touch me." River orders.

"I am touchin ya." Jayne replies. "Is there somethin else ya wanted?"

"Need something inside of me." River moans. "Feel empty."

"Ain't empty baby." Jayne assures her. "I'm right here."

River just moans as he moves down her chest to drag his tongue down her stomach. Nipping gently at her bellybutton, he slides down her body to move onto the ground. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he pulls her legs towards him to throw them over his shoulders.

"Yes….please…need your tongue inside of me." River moans, knowing what he's planning. Jayne loves to eat her out; says he could spend hours between her thighs.

Wasting no time, Jayne spreads her folds until he can see her nubbin. Running his tongue between her lips, making her squeal, he then latches onto her clit to nibble at it. River bucks against his mouth, moaning his name loudly. Bringing his hand up, he slides two fingers inside of her while still sucking on her clit. River starts writhing on the bed until Jayne has to bring his free hand up to hold her hips still. "Ya gotta be still baby."

"Can't." River moans. "It's building up; need more inside of me."

Jayne moves another finger inside of her easily; she's so wet it's dripping down his hand. River's legs tighten around his head and he can feel her walls starting to flutter. Pulling her clit back between his teeth, he bites down gently, pushing her over the edge.

River screams his name, her hips bucking hard against his face. He rides out her orgasm, his face getting soaked. Once she's come down, he moves from between her thighs, her legs dropping lifelessly to the bed. Standing up, he carefully unbuttons his pants. He's so hard there's actually precum on his tip. He knows he's ain't going to last long but also knows it won't take long to push her back over the edge. She's so sensitive after an orgasm that it doesn't take much to bring her to another one.

Reaching down, he picks her up and drops her at the head of the bed. She lazily opens her eyes and smiles up at him, spreading her legs again and holding her arms open. Jayne kneels down on the bed between her thighs. Lying down on top of her gently, his arms holding most of his weight off of her, he reaches down to kiss her deeply while at the same time pushing into her warm body.

River moans loudly, lapping at his mouth. She moves her hips against his, trying to get him to move harder. "Harder Jayne. You're not going to hurt me."

"I know baby, but ya're so gorram small." Jayne groans, pushing harder into her body. He's always afraid he's going to hurt her, specially after their first time. Jayne knows he's a large man, in all areas, and she was a virgin when they started. It took every once of control he possessed, plus some he didn't even know he had, not to pound into her their first time. Even bein as gentle as he knew how, he still hurt her. But she doesn't like him to always be gentle; most the time she wants it as hard as he does.

She wraps her legs around his back to pull him harder into her. It's nother thing he loves bout her; she's so gorram flexible. One time when they was doin it against a wall in the bay, both of em standing up, her against the wall, she brought her leg up to rest on his shoulder. It was the best orgasm of his life; he almost bit his lip in half to keep from yellin.

Her fingernails diggin into his back brings him back to the now. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, he starts pounding into her, basking in the mewls she makes at every thrust. He feels her legs tighten around him and knows she close. Putting his hands under her ass, he tilts her body so's that he's hittin her sweet spot. After the 3rd thrust, she screams into his mouth, her body bucking as her walls tighten around him. With a deep groan, he thrust a few more times into her, pushing her over the edge again, and then buries his face in her hair to disguise her name as he growls it out during his own orgasm.

He collapses, his arms no longer able to hold him up, and quickly rolls them over until she's lying on his chest. He pulls the covers over them, moving her until she's cradled against his side, her head resting on his chest. "Love ya baby." Jayne mutters, as he falls asleep.

"Love you too Jayne." River murmurs back, falling asleep herself.

"Aw, they ain't gonna be expecting much of a fight." Jayne mutters as he braids Helen's hair. He can feel River's eyes on him, knows she's gonna be pissed. But Mal already done gave him a suspicious look when he came downstairs without the whore. Luckily, Helen came down a few minutes later and dropped down in front of him. "Might be we can take em by surprise."

The next few minutes are filled with plans about how to beat the hundan who was tryin to steal the one whore's kid. After a few minutes, Jayne stands up to address Mal. "Gonna go back to Serenity and weapon up." Without another word, Jayne leaves the room to walk towards Serenity.

"River, why don't you go with your brother?" Mal orders.

"She probably don't wanna watch that." Nandi says, pulling the smaller girl to her side. "I'll take her on up to her room."

"Thanks." Mal says gratefully. He's afraid River's gonna freak out bout all the gunplay comin up.

Nandi leads River out of the room and waits until they're in the hallway before addressing her. "They don't know bout you and Jayne, do they?"

"No, nobody does." River answers. "You aren't going to say anything, are you?"

"No." Nandi smiles at her. "Just surprised Inara hasn't noticed."

"Inara is too occupied with watching the captain to notice anything else." River says.

"What?" Nandi questions, shocked. "I figured out Mal had feelings for her; didn't know it was mutual."

"Yes." River answers. "They're both to afraid to do anything. You're going to have a choice to make soon. You should walk away before all is lost."

"What are you talking bout?" Nandi questions.

"You'll know when the time comes." River assures her.

"Okay." Nandi replies, confused. "Why don't you go get your man? I'll cover for you."

"Thank you." River says gratefully.

Nandi watches her walk towards Helen's normal room, still confused by what she means.

Jayne drops his guns on the chair by the bed and waits for River to come in. She's gonna be pissed and he's bout to experience her wrath. He hears the door open and watches as she walks in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Baby, I know ya're pissed." Jayne says. River just raises an eyebrow before pulling her dress off and walking towards him naked as the day she came out of that box.

River walks over to him and pushes on his chest, forcing him to lie down. Reaching between them, she unbuttons his pants and pulls them off, along with his boxers. Reaching up, she pulls his shirt off. She then moves to straddle him, her knees on each side of his hips. Placing her hands on his chest, she drops her body down on his, until he's in her to the hilt.

Jayne groans loudly at the feel of her body, his hands reaching up to grasp her hips. She rides him slowly, arching her head back. After a few minutes, he's groaning harshly, his body on the edge. Just when it's getting to the good part, she stops. Moving up, she pulls him out until just the head of his cock is inside of her.

"You played with her hair." River growls down at him.

"I know baby." Jayne groans. "Can't this wait until we're done?"

"No." River replies. "You played with her hair. You're not supposed to do that."

"Didn't mean nothin." Jayne growls up at her, trying to get her to move. She just digs her nails into his chest, making him hiss.

"Nothing?" River questions. "So it would be okay if I let one of the boy whores play with my hair?"

"I'd rip his arms off and beat him to death with em." Jayne growls, being completely honest. If'n he ever seen someone touch her like that he'd kill em, no hesitation. "Ya know that baby."

"Did you want her?" River questions.

"Baby." Jayne mutters.

"Did you?" River asks again. "She's pretty. She older than me, more experienced, and she has bigger boobs."

"Yeah, she is." Jayne agrees.

"You're not very good at this reassuring thing." River glares down at him. "You're supposed to say that she's not at all attractive and you would never be tempted."

"Baby, I ain't gonna lie to ya." Jayne replies. "A couple months ago, I'd of takin her in a heartbeat. But not now. Ya know I don't want nobody but ya. Why are ya doin this to yourself?"

"I wouldn't blame you." River whispers. "She's whole, not broken like me."

Jayne quickly turns them over until he's on top. "Baby, ya ain't broken, just a little cracked."

"You just deserve someone not like me." River whispers, tears filling up her eyes.

"Look at me." Jayne orders. "I love ya, ya know that. If anybody doesn't deserve anybody, it's me. Ya're too damn good for me, but I ain't givin ya up."

"Love you." River says heatedly.

"Love ya too baby." Jayne assures her.

"Show me." River orders. "Make me yours."

With a growl, Jayne captures her lips, merging his tongue with hers. River moves one leg up to rest on his shoulder, letting him push into her more deeply. "Harder Jayne."

"Bring ya're other leg up." Jayne orders. River obediently brings her other leg up to rest on his other shoulder, giving him complete access to her body. Then he's pounding into her, trying to merge his body into hers. Her legs curl over his back, heels digging in. With every thrust, she keens louder. Reaching between their bodies, he finds her clit and pinches it. River screams his name as he comes, her walls squeezing his cock tighter than anything he's ever felt before. With a yell, he comes hard, his eyes rolling back. He's completely sapped, only enough energy left to move her legs off his shoulder and roll over, bringing her to his chest. Kissing her forehead, he closes his eyes and falls asleep, River already napping on his chest.

Mal shakes his head when he hears a female voice yelling Jayne's name, followed by Jayne yelling himself. "That man has no since of decency." Mal mutters. "That voice sounded familiar. Zoe, it sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah, but I can't place it." Zoe agrees.

"What are we talking bout?" Wash questions, walking up beside them.

"The voice that just screamed Jayne's name." Zoe answers. "Sound familiar to you, husband?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Wash replies. "Can't remember where from though."

"Well, at least one of us is getting their money's worth." Mal mutters. The three crew members walk into the room where Simon, Inara, and Kaylee are currently occupying with the pregnant woman.

"What are you laughing bout?" Mal questions Kaylee, when he sees the girl almost bend over with giggles.

"Jayne." Kaylee answers. "Must be getting all his tension out on her."

"Kaylee, I don't wanna be thinking bout that." Mal groans.

"Hard not to when he's making someone scream so loud." Simon mutters, slightly blushing. "Does anyone else think that female voice sounded familiar?"

"We was just talking bout that." Mal replies. "We can't place it."

"Maybe it'll come in time." Inara replies.

"How's she doin?" Mal questions, indicating to the woman panting on the bed.

"It's close, only an hour or so." Simon answers. "Inara, are you staying?"

"No." Nandi cuts in. "I'll be assisting in the birth. Inara will be helping Mal."

"What?" Mal questions. "Why?"

"You two have some things to discuss." Nandi replies.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Mal questions angrily.

"Sure." Nandi replies.

Mal waits until they're out in the hallway before questioning the woman in front of him. "This have something to do with what almost happened a few hours ago?"

"Yes." Nandi answers. "You should have told me she's in love with you too."

"What?" Mal yells. "She don't…..what makes ya think that?"

"River." Nandi answers. "She told me that I'd have a choice to make. I didn't understand her at first, but when we were alone together, I got it. You need to tell her how you feel. She's not going to do anything until she knows."

"What makes ya think she'll do something?" Mal questions. He was gonna have to have a talk with the little genius. She don't need to be stickin her nose in his business.

"I know her better than you." Nandi replies. "Trust me, if she has a reason, a real reason, she will."

Mal stares at her for a few moments before walking backing into the room and grabbing Inara's arm and pulling her out of the room.

"We need to talk." Mal says. "But not now. Got a fight comin up."

Inara nods her head, confused but follows him down the hall to get ready for the fight ahead.

"That's our first hurdle." Mal tells Jayne over the com. "Think ya…"

Jayne shoots the man using the large gun on the hovercraft. "Think I might." Jayne replies. Looking behind him, he sees River trying to move over to the window again. "Gorrammit, baby, I done told ya to stay away from the window. Don't know why ya're so fascinated by all this. Too damn violent for ya."

River sticks her tongue out at him before dropping back onto the bed, surrounded by all his other girls.

Jayne rolls his eyes at her bratty display and then turns his attention back to what he does best. He's completely absorbed in the fight that River's gasp catches him off guard and he almost drops his gun.

"Baby, what's a matter?" Jayne asks concerned.

"No." River whimpers. "Can't let it happen."

"Huh?" Jayne mutters. He's about to say something else when she grabs one of his pistols and runs out of the room. "Gorrammit, git your ass back here."

Jayne quickly stands up and leaves his post, running down the hall after her. He sees her in front of him and quickens his stride. She runs around a corner and he makes it there just in time for him to see her tackle Nandi, his gun coming up in the air to shot Burgess between the eyes. He glances at the wall where the laser hit and realizes it missed her by maybe an inch.

"What the hell?" Mal yells. "How the hell she'd hit him? She weren't even looking."

"Mei-mei, what were you thinking?" Simon gasps.

Before River can respond, Jayne stomps over and grabs her off the ground. "What the ruttin hell were ya thinkin?" Jayne yells. "Don't ya ever do somethin like that again."

"Had to save her." River tells him.

Jayne just growls loudly before slamming his mouth onto hers. River moans loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mal's jaw drops at the scene in front of him and he can hear Simon sputtering behind him. He gets ready to yell at Jayne when River sticks her hand down the back of Jayne's pants and pulls another gun out.

"Have to save Kaylee and Wash." River moans, pulling her mouth off of Jayne's.

Before anybody can say anything, River takes off again, a gun in each hand.

Jayne growls loudly and follows her, Mal, Simon, Nandi, and Inara on his heels. "Doc, your gorram sister's gonna drive me round the bend." Jayne yells.

"Oh, you're not going to be alive long enough for that to happen." Simon yells back, his voice full of fury.

Jayne just ignores him and speeds up. He sees River run through the front door and dive off the porch, both guns coming up to shoot the 3 men standing in the yard as she hits the ground. Jayne stops and watches her in awe. He can hear the rest of em move up behind him but that takes second place to watching River move. She shoots like nothin he's ever seen before; she's not even lookin or aimin.

"I think I might have to marry her." Jayne mutters, making Simon and Mal gasp with shock.

He sees a man raise a gun towards her and gets ready to shoot him, when she raises her arm behind herself and shoots him between the eyes.

"I know I'm gonna marry her." Jayne corrects.

Jayne steps off the porch to run after River. The gorram girl runs faster than a ruttin deer or somethin. He follows her into Serenity, through the bay and into the mess. She's straddling the doorway that leads to the hallway between the engine room and the mess. She reaches down with one hand and opens the door, her other arm moving down to pull off two shots. Dropping down, she pushes the door the rest of the way open and walks into the hall, stepping over the dead bodies. She walks over to the engine room door and knock on it.

"You can come out now Wash." River replies.

Wash doesn't reply, just stares at her open-mouthed. She smiles at him warmly before turning around and launching herself into Jayne's arms. Jayne catches her, staggering back slightly with the impact. She wraps her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, a gun in each hand. Pressing her lips against his, she slips her tongue into his mouth, mewling when he sucks it deeper.

"When did this happen?" Wash questions, walking around the groping couple to step over the bodies and join the rest of the crew standing by the mess door.

"Don't right know, husband." Zoe answers confused herself. She and Book had followed the rest of the crew when they were chasing Jayne.

River puts the safety on both guns and then pulls away from Jayne's mouth, panting heavily. "Catch captain." River orders, tossing the guns to Mal. Once they leave her hands, she moves her mouth back to Jayne's and slips her hands under his shirt to pull if off. Jayne pulls back long enough to help her pull his shirt off and then slams her back against the wall, his hands moving under her dress. River moans loudly and rocks her hips against his.

"River, stop." Simon orders.

"Gorramit, Jayne, what the hell do ya think you're doin?" Mal yells. "Stop. Now!"

The only response is the sound of fabric tearing and River's ripped panties being dropped to the ground.

"Okay, I think it's time we left." Nandi replies, when she sees River's hands snaking down to unbutton Jayne's pants.

"I'm not leaving my sister with…..that." Simon replies.

"Unless ya're wantin to see your sister getting laid, I suggest we move out of the room." Nandi points out. "I don't think they're stopping."

Inara grabs Mal's hand and pulls him out of the hallway while Kaylee and Nandi drag Simon out. Right as they shut the door, they can hear River scream, "Harder, Jayne, harder."

"That's where I've heard that voice." Wash says. "It was River."

"We done all caught onto that a few minutes ago, husband." Zoe replies.

Simon drops down into a chair, wincing when he hears his sister moan.

"No, this is what going mad feels like." Simon mutters.

"Hey, Kaylee." Jayne hollers as he opens the door.

"Yeah?" Kaylee questions.

"Could ya run down to River's room and grab her a dress and a pair of panties?" Jayne questions.

"Dress?" Kaylee asks. She knows River's gonna need some new panties; Jayne just done ripped hers off.

Jayne doesn't answer, just throws River's dress out in the hallway. Kaylee reaches down and picks it up. It's ripped in half.

"Oh." Kaylee mutters. "Yeah, I'll be back in a second."

"Jayne." Simon calls out.

"Yeah?" Jayne answers.

"I'm going to kill you, you know that right?" Simon threatens.

"No you won't." River replies. "I won't let you."

"Mei-mei." Simon protests. "He took advantage of you."

"Technically, I took advantage of him." River argues. "I seduced him; he wasn't even completely awake at first."

"How long?" Mal questions, thinking this must have recently happened.

"Since after I slashed his chest and he turned me into the Alliance." River answers.

"That was almost 3 months ago." Simon sputters.

"2 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 14 hours, 43 minutes and about 12 seconds ago, actually." River corrects.

"Here." Kaylee says, running into the room and holding a dress and a pair of panties towards the door.

"Thanks." Jayne replies, grabbing them.

A few moments later, the two walk out of the room, Jayne's arm wrapped around River's waist, her head leaning against his side.

"Hi." River says to the crew before looking up at Jayne. "Jayne, I'm sleepy. Can we go back to bed?"

"Yeah, baby." Jayne replies. "Mal, we leavin tonight or are we stayin another night?"

"Stayin." Mal answers.

"Okay, we're headed back to our room." Jayne says. "We'll see ya'll in the mornin. Come on, baby. Want me to carry ya?"

"Yes please." River responds.

Jayne picks her up, cradling her to his chest, her legs wrapped around his hip and her arms around his neck. "Night." Jayne calls back, walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Jayne and River." Kaylee calls back.

"Sir, what are you planning on doing?" Zoe questions a few minutes after their gone.

"What can I do?" Mal says. "She's legal and looks to be completely willin. Not a gorram thing I can do."

"What?" Simon yells. "He's on your crew, can't ya fire him?"

"What do ya think's gonna happen to your sister if I do that?" Mal questions. "They've been seein each other for almost 3 months. I'm thinking River ain't gonna respond well if I make him leave. I don't think I wanna piss her off after what I just done seen her do. Sides, Jayne done said he was marrying her; he says something like that, he's gonna do it."

"What?" Kaylee questions. "River and Jayne are getting married? That's so shiny."

"No, this isn't happening." Simon mutters. "I'm asleep; this isn't real."

"Look at the bright side doc." Wash says. "You're sister has her very own merc to watch her back, not that she seems to need it and now he's gonna have to be nice to you, with you being his future brother-in-law and all."

"Oh, they'll have the cutest kids." Kaylee gushes.

"Kids?" Simon squeaks. "No kids."

"This is so great." Kaylee says. "I'm so happy for them."

"Mal, can you just shot me now?" Simon pleads. "Please."

"Oh, come on doc, don't be so dramatic." Mal responds. "I'm startin to think this is a good thing. It'll keep em both occupied and out of trouble."

Simon just drops his head onto the table, muttering under his breath while the rest of the crew moves out of the room to start cleaning up the bodies.

"Yeah, this was a great plan." Simon mutters. "Rescue my sister only to have her marry a violent-non trained ape mercenary." With a sigh, he stands up and moves to help the rest of the crew clean up. "I need a drink."


	2. Aftershocks

Title: Aftershocks

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to Joss Whedon and co

Rating: R-NC17

FYI: Still working on my other stories but this just dug into my head and wouldn't get out. Takes place a few days after the firt part; they are still at Nandi's.

"Inara, are you okay?" Nandi questions as they fix dinner. The Serenity crew had decided to stay for a couple of days, helping out with the clean up. "You seem upset."

"Oh, I'm not upset." Inara replies. "I'm pissed. Mal dragged me out of the room 3 days ago, saying we needed to talk. Now he's completely avoiding me."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" Nandi asks.

"No." Inara replies. "When I walk into the room he finds an excuse to be elsewhere. I just wish I knew what he wanted to talk about."

Nandi bites her lip, knowing what he wants to talk about but not wanting to say anything. "He seems completely driven with the cleanup; maybe it's just distracting him."

"I don't know." Inara replies. She moves the food platters from the counter to the table, Nandi following behind her with the plates and silverware. "Why only 10 plates?"

"My people have the night off; they've all gone to town or are staying in their rooms." Nandi answers. "It's just going to be your crew and myself."

"Okay." Inara says. "I'm going to go get the crew."

"Alright." Nandi replies.

Inara moves out of the door and walks down the hallway towards the room Simon and Kaylee were hanging out in. "Kaylee, Simon, we are getting ready to eat."

"Kay Nara." Kaylee replies, moving off the bed her and Simon were sitting on. "Come on, Simon."

Simon sighs heavily, stands up, and moves out of the room.

"He's still gettin used to River and Jayne." Kaylee tells Inara as they walk down the hall. "Don't think it's helping that we can hear em all the time. Guess it's a good thing cap'n made me and Wash go to town to get that sound proofing stuff for Jayne's bunk. Don't think none of us would get any sleep with them two."

"Yes, they are a little on the loud side." Inara agrees.

"A little?" Kaylee says with a giggle. "Ya didn't see the cap'n runnin out of his room last night in his underpants. River was screamin so loud he thought we was under attack again."

Inara smiles at Kaylee's comment.

"What are we laughing about?" Wash asks as him and Zoe walk out of their room.

"Cap'n runnin down the hall in his underpants last night." Kaylee answers.

"Yeah, that was kinda funny." Wash agrees.

"No it weren't." Mal growls, coming up behind them. "Those two are bout to drive me insane. Don't know how they got the energy to be that active. This gorram 'honeymoon' stage best be over soon."

"Still can't believe Jayne got married." Wash replies, still in shock.

"Can't believe we didn't get to see it." Kaylee complains. "I wanted to be in the wedding."

"Kaylee, I already said I'm sorry." Book replies, pulling her chair out for her.

Kaylee takes her seat at the table and then looks up at the Shepard. "Yeah, I know."

"I had no choice in the matter." Book says.

"You could have said no." Simon mutters.

"Yes, well the gun strapped to Jayne's hip made me rethink that." Book defends. "Besides, your sister was the one who said they were getting married. If I hadn't done it they would have gone into town and had the local judge do it. Did you really want her being married by a stranger?"

"No." Simon slowly says. "I didn't want her being married at all."

"Simon, ya need to accept this." Kaylee replies, getting a little pissed at Simon's attitude. "There ain't nothin ya can do bout it now; what's done is done."

"I'm trying." Simon replies.

"Try harder." Kaylee orders.

"Speaking of marriage." Book says, looking at Mal. "Are you going to tell me why you made me give you a copy of their marriage certificate?"

"Nope." Mal says with a grin. "It's a surprise."

"I just can't believe ya bought them a bed as a wedding present." Kaylee tells Mal.

"What?" Mal says, looking offended. "I can be nice. Sides, Jayne's bed ain't big enough for him, let alone him and River; he'd probably end up squishin her one night."

"It's what he got me and Zoe for our wedding present." Wash comments.

"What'd you and Inara get em?" Mal questions his mechanic. The two women had gone into town with him when he bought the bed but wouldn't show him what they bought.

"Clothes for River." Kaylee answers.

"How's that a wedding present?" Mal questions confused. "Wouldn't it just be a present for River?"

"Trust me, Jayne's gonna enjoy em more that her." Kaylee smirks.

"Huh." Mal replies and then winces when he hears River scream, again. "That sound proofin stuff best work or I'm libel to shove em both out the airlock after a week of that."

"It works." Kaylee assures him. "Me and Wash tested it after we installed their bed."

"Tested husband?" Zoe asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, not like that Zoe." Kaylee replies. "I'd never do that and neither would Wash."

"I know that Kaylee." Zoe assures the young mechanic. "Was just teasing Wash. Have to keep him on his toes."

"Oh." Kaylee replies. "Anyways, I stayed down in the bunk while Wash stood outside the door. I screamed as loud as I could and Wash said he didn't hear anything."

"That's the best news I've heard all day." Mal replies.

Kaylee gets ready to say something when River screams again followed by a low yell from Jayne.

"Wonder what he's doin to make her scream like that?" Kaylee says.

"Kaylee, that ain't somethin I wanna be thinkin on." Mal groans.

"I have to agree." Simon replies.

"Well, it's not like I got anyone makin me scream." Kaylee complains. "Gotta live through somebody." She sighs and then turns to look at Wash. "Wash, tell me I'm pretty again."

"Like I said before, if I wasn't married, I would take you in a manly fashion." Wash replies.

"Cause I'm pretty?" Kaylee questions.

"Cause you're pretty." Wash states.

"Zoe, ya got a wonderful man." Kaylee says. "Knows just how to make a girl feel better."

"He does at that." Zoe replies, patting Wash's hand.

"I'm still wondering how they kept it a secret for 3 months." Wash replies. "They aren't the least bit quiet here. How'd they keep quiet on the ship? Sound carries pretty well on it."

"Jayne used his mouth." River explains, moving quietly into the room, Jayne right behind her. "And if his mouth wasn't available, he used his hands or a pillow."

"Gorramit, River." Mal yells. "Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry." River replies. Jayne pulls her chair out for her and then drops down in the chair next to her.

"Nice that you two could join us." Nandi says with a smile.

"Yeah, needed food." Jayne grunts. "Baby, ya need to eat."

"Okay." River replies. She takes the bowl Jayne hands her and dumps some food onto her plate. She reaches over and grabs the roll of Jayne's plate and places it on her own.

"Think ya're so cute don't ya?" Jayne drawls at her, reaching across the table to grab another roll.

"Know I am." River replies sweetly.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. He glances up and sees the entire crew staring at them. "What?"

"It's so adorable." Kaylee gushes.

"What is?" Jayne grunts.

"You two." Kaylee replies. "I ain't ever seen ya bein so sweet Jayne."

"Hey, I ain't sweet." Jayne protests. "I'm a cold-hearted merc; ask anybody."

"River?" Kaylee questions.

"He's sweet to me because I'm his." River answers. "Other than that he's mostly the same Jayne, which is good. I like my Jayne the way he is."

"Damn straight." Jayne agrees.

"How'd ya guys get started?" Kaylee asks.

"Yeah, I have to say I'm awful curious myself." Mal replies.

"We done told ya that we started up after Ariel." Jayne replies.

"Call me crazy but I don't see how that made you inclined to start up a relationship." Wash replies. "She sliced your chest and according to what she said a couple days ago, you turned her into the Alliance. How does that lead to marriage?"

"Just does." Jayne answers, thinking back on how the whole thing started.

Jayne climbs down the ladder into his bunk and drops the guns he just got done cleanin onto the ground. Pulling his shirt and pants off, he drops down on his bed. The last couple days have been hell. He's not a man for regrets but he can't help but regretting what he done. Ain't no real excuse for it; the money was too damn good. He figured he could get some extra cash and get rid of the doc and his crazy sister at the same time. But seein what was done to her made him all kinds of mad. She was just a girl; nobody had the right to play with her brain.

Mal was right to throw him out the airlock. He put the entire crew in jeopardy over some coin. And the moonbrain knows what he's done. He can tell by the look she gave him. She was always looking at him weird; it completely freaked him out.

With a sigh, he lies down and pulls his blanket over his hips. Closing his eyes, he tries to forget bout the past couple days. He's asleep within a few minutes, snoring slightly.

Sometime later he feels something warm and wet touches his chest but he just grunts and ignores it. It moves down his chest to run around the band of his boxers. He feels himself harden and that makes him start wakin up. Cold air hits his cock and that makes him realize his boxers weren't on no more. He starts to opens his eyes when his cock is enveloped in the same warmness that just ran down his body. He slams his eyes open and looks down his body to see a dark head over his lap.

Long, brown hair is curled over his legs and he can feel sharp nails digging into his thighs. It takes him a few moments to realize it's the doc's little sister with her mouth around his cock.

"Girl, what the gorram…" Jayne starts to growl at her but only ends up groaning when she cups his balls and grazes him with her teeth. "Ya gotta stop." He orders, not really meaning it. He don't know where she learned it, but she's suckin him off better than any whore he's paid for. Her tongue travels up and down him as she massages his balls. Then she drops her mouth down on him until she's got his entire length in her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat. He groans loudly, feeling his balls tighten. He knows he's bout to cum and closes his eyes waiting for the sweet release. A few seconds later, he groans harshly and bucks his hips, emptying himself into her mouth.

He feels her crawl up his body but doesn't open his eyes, just lies there panting. When he finally opens his eyes he ends up staring into a pair of brown eyes glazed over with lust. As he watches, she reaches down and pulls her nightgown up and over her head, leaving her completely naked on top of him.

"Why are ya doin this?" Jayne questions trying not to stare at her naked body but failing miserably. "Do ya even realize who I am?"

"You're Jayne Cobb and I'm River Tam." She whispers as she moves higher until she's straddling his belly, her wetness pressing down on him.

"Yeah." He agrees. "Do ya know what ya're doin?"

"Leaking on your belly." She answers, slightly rocking herself on him.

He doesn't know what to say to that so he reaches up to grasps her hips, stopping her movements. "I don't know why ya're down here but ya bests git for I can't stop myself from takin advantage."

"No." She replies.

"Gorramit girl, this ain't right." Jayne growls. "Ya ain't all there and ya're too gorram young."

"Can you please stop talking and touch me?" River asks.

He just stares at her and she shakes her head in disappointment before reaching down and grabbing his hands off her hips. Bringing them up, she places them on her breasts, mewling at the feel of his palms cupping her.

Jayne's hands tighten against his will and she starts to rotate her hips against his stomach. Finally giving in, he flips them over until he's on top. He watches her, waiting for her to freak out or somethin like that. She doesn't; just keeps looking at him with those lust filled eyes.

"Ya sure ya really want this?" Jayne asks, giving her one last chance to back out.

"I want you." River answers.

With a growl, he moves over enough so's that he can pull her leg up and over his hip. Reaching between her thighs, he's shocked at how wet she is. Her juices are actually running down her thighs.

"Aww….please touch me." River moans loudly.

"Girl, ya gotta be a little quieter." Jayne orders, slipping his fingers between her folds. She bucks towards him, her eyes widening. He slips one finger inside her, causing her to moan loudly again. She's biting her bottom lip but it's not enough to hold back her moans. He pumps his finger in her and brings his thumb up to rub her clit. That's all it takes. She slams her lips onto his, screaming her release into his mouth.

Her walls clench tightly around his finger and he can't help but wonder what it'd feel like around his cock. He pulls back from her mouth to look down at her. She's breathing heavily, her hips still lightly riding his finger, and her eyes tightly closed. After a few moments, she opens her eyes to look into his.

"More please." She moans bringing her own hand down to place between her thighs, right over his. She presses onto her clit, making herself whimper. Bringing her wet finger up, she places it against his lips. He can smell her scent and it makes him harden instantly. He opens his mouth and pulls her finger inside, sucking her juices off of it. She moans loudly at the action, rocking her hips against his finger again. He sucks her finger clean, wanting more. Pulling his finger out, he moves her leg off his hip to move onto the ground. She moans at the loss, trying to pull him back.

"Calm down, girl." Jayne orders huskily. "Ain't goin nowhere."

Pulling her legs over his shoulders, he pulls her body closer until her pussy is only inches from his face. He brings his hands up to open her folds and runs his tongue between them. River screeches loudly, bucking her hips against his face. "Gorramit, ya gotta quiet yurself." Jayne growls at her. "Somebody's gonna hear ya."

"Can't." She moans. "Feels too good."

Reaching behind him, he grabs his shirt and tosses it at her. "Bite on that."

She grabs the shirt and puts it over her face. "Please return." She moans, rotating her hips at him.

He returns to his task, hungrily lapping at her juices. She tastes so gorram good. He don't do this to his whores; who'd wanna put their mouth where someone else just emptied his load. But he knows ain't nobody been between her thighs but him, could tell by how tight she is. He pushes his tongue deep inside of her and then pulls back to lick her clit. She's moaning into his shirt loudly, her hips writhing on his bed. Bringing one hand up, he places it on her stomach to hold her still. He sucks her clit into his mouth and nibbles on it while at the same time bringing two fingers to push inside of her. She bucks harshly, despite his hand holding her down and screams his name into his shirt as she orgasms. He rides her orgasm out between her thighs, his face getting soaked with her release.

Once she's come down, he stands up slowly, his cock harder than it's been in a good long while. He's been with more women than he can count but he's gotta admit he ain't ever gotten this hard watchin a woman cum. She's just so damn vocal and responsive.

"Ya got one more chance to leave cause I ain't gonna be able to stop myself in a minute." Jayne growls down at her. He wants to be inside of her; he can't remember wantin anything so much.

"Want you inside of me." She purrs up at him.

With a growl, he picks her up and drops her at the head of his bed, moving down on top of her. "Ya're a virgin, ain't ya?"

"Not for long." She replies.

He closes his eyes, trying to gain some control. He'd never of thought she'd be open bout what she wanted. "It's gonna hurt, ya know that right? I'm a large man and ya're pretty gorram small."

"I know." She responds. "Just do it."

Holding his upper body up with one hand, he reaches between them to open her folds. He gently pushes inside of her, placing his other arm down to steady himself. Her eyes widen and she flinches as he stretches her. "It'll be over in a second." He assures her. She nods shakily and spreads her legs wider to help his entrance. Bending his head down, he pulls her right nipple between his lips, biting down gently. She mewls and arches her chest at him. He sucks her nipple harshly into his mouth while at the same time pushing into her, breaking her maidenhead. She lets out a small cry of pain, tears filling her eyes.

"Sorry, girl." Jayne mutters. "Best just to get it over with at once."

He can feel her nails digging into his back and welcomes the pain. He knows he's done hurt her; probably almost torn her in half. He doesn't move, just gives her time to adjust. After a few minutes, she starts to slowly rotate her hips against his as if testing her body.

"Are ya okay?" Jayne questions. "Can I move or do ya need more time."

"It still stings but you can move." River answers.

He pulls out slowly and then gently pushes back in. She's still grimacing and he knows it's still hurtin her. He continues this way for a few minutes, tryin to be as gentle as he knows how. He's holdin on by a thread; he wants nothin more than to pound into her. Right when he thinks he's gonna lose it from holdin back, she wraps her legs around his hips and thrusts her body against his. He takes it to mean she's okay and starts to put more force behind his thrusts. Her eyes are closed and she's pantin pretty heavily. Reaching down between them, he finds her clit and pinches it. Her eyes shoot open and she groans his name. He pinches it again and can feel her walls start to flutter around him. He does it one more time and pushes her over the edge. Her mouth opens wide and he knows she's gonna scream again so he quickly presses his mouth against hers, voluntarily kissing a woman for the first time in years. She screams his name into his mouth, back arching as her walls squeeze tightly around him.

His eyes cross at the sensation and he pumps into her 3 times and then cums harder than he has in years. His arms feel boneless and he quickly turns them over until she's resting on his chest, him still inside of her. They're both breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

A few minutes later when he feels like he can move, he sets her to the side and pulls out of her. He stands up and goes to remove the condom when he realizes he didn't use one, for the first time in his entire life. He starts to freak out when she speaks.

"Don't worry." She whispers, still panting.

"Course I'm going to worry." Jayne growls. "Do ya know what this could mean?"

"Nothing." She replies. "I stole one of Inara's birth control packs and gave it to myself a few weeks ago. I'm protected from pregnancy for the next 3 months."

"So's ya was plannin on gettin laid weeks ago?" He growls. "Was I just handy or somethin? Were ya just plannin on grabbin the first male available?"

She sits up slowly and looks up at him with very lucid eyes. "No, it was always going to be you."

"What?" Jayne questions, shocked. "Why?"

"Because." River answers. "It was always going to be you, since I came out of that box and heard your thoughts."

"Ya heard me?"

"It's a girl, cute too." River says in a perfect intimation of his accent. "But I don't think she's all there, course not all of her has to be."

"Oh." He replies, not sure of what to say. "And that made ya want me?"

"You never saw me as a helpless little girl." River explains. "You've always realized I could be a threat and treated me that way. Besides, you're the only person I've ever been attracted to."

"Why ain't ya soundin crazy-like?" Jayne questions as he moves over to his sink to rinse off a towel. Moving back over to her, he sits down on the bed and pushes her onto her back.

"Lay down and spread your legs." Jayne orders. She obeys, spreading her legs widely. He places the towel between her thighs and gently cleans the blood off of her.

"It's quiet in here." She whispers. "Everybody else pushes in on me and I can't get away from them. You don't. I can be myself."

"Oh." Jayne replies. He finishes cleaning her and tosses the towel into the corner of his room. "Ya stayin or leavin?"

"Simon won't be up for a few hours." River answers, moving over so he can lie down beside her. "I'll leave before he gets up."

"Kay." Jayne mutters, pulling his blanket off the ground and covering them up. She curls into his side, her head resting on his chest. He gives thought to the guns next to her but figures if she was gonna kill him, she wouldn't of slept with him. Closing his eyes, he falls back to sleep, her right beside him.

The next two weeks he tells himself it's just bout sex, lots and lots of sex. They did it everywhere, at least 2 or 3 times a day. He don't know how they didn't get caught but she somehow knew when it was safe and when someone was coming.

It's two weeks from the night they started that he realizes he cares bout her, more than he's ever cared bout another woman.

Jayne moves down into his bunk and drops heavily onto his bed. He ain't seen River in 2 days and he can't believe how much he misses her. Not just the sex, he misses her. Her hundan brother gave her some more of his drugs, which in his opinion don't due nothin but screw with her head. Whatever it was, messed her up. Doc had to sedate her and she ain't been out of her room since. He knows he ain't gonna get to sleep anytime soon so he grabs Vera and starts giving her a good cleanin. Bout 20 minutes into it, he hears his bunk unlock and glances up to see her comin down the ladder.

She moves all the way into his bunk and turns around to lock the door. Turning back around, she faces him. Her eyes are blood shot, her skin pasty, and she's shakin so hard he can almost hear her bones rattlin.

"Girl, ya okay?" Jayne whispers.

She just shakes her head, tears filling her eyes.

He drops Vera to the ground and holds his arms out. "Come here, baby." Jayne whispers, not realizing what he called her.

She launches her self into his arms, wrapping her entire body around his. He rubs his hands up and down her back as she tries to burrow into his chest. He lies down, pulling her with him and pulls his blanket over them. She's sobbin her eyes out, talking nonsense. All he can get is 'blue-hands', 'needles', and 'make it stop'. His teeth clench and rage fills his body.

They don't do nothin that night; he just holds her while she sleeps.

After that he don't call her nothin but 'baby'.

He realizes two weeks later he's in love with her.

Jayne's sittin at the mess table cleanin a couple of guns while Mal sits at the opposite end tryin to do Serenity's yearly taxes. Inara and Book are standin by the counter talkin bout some book or somethin like that. Zoe and Wash are sittin beside Mal; Zoe flipping through the large tax booklet tryin to help Mal while Wash watches.

Mal cusses something fierce then throws the pen down. "There ain't a soul in the verse that can understand this go-se." Mal growls.

"Why ya doin it for?" Jayne questions.

"Because if we get stopped without proof of paying taxes, we'll lose the boat and probably end up on some penal moon." Zoe answers. "Sir, I'm thinking you're going to have to pay the guy who did them last time."

"Yeah, I don't want to though." Mal replies. "We ain't got the extra cash."

Simon and Kaylee come into the room, Kaylee telling a story and gesturing wildly.

"Hey doc, know anything bout taxes?" Mal questions.

"Yes." Simon answers. "Enough to know to pay someone to do them for me."

"Ya didn't do them on your own?" Mal asks.

"No, my lawyer and accountant took care of everything." Simon answers. "Why?"

"Tryin to do Serenity's." Mal answers. "It don't make a bit of sense."

Jayne feels River walk into the room and glances up just in time to see her pass by him. She walks over to stand behind Mal. "That's wrong." River says, pointing down at the forms on the table. "So is that."

"How the hell do ya know that?" Mal questions.

"Just do." River replies. Before he can say anything, she grabs the forms and the pen off the table and then grabs the book out of Zoe's hand. Moving over the table in the corner of the room she spreads them all out in front of her before sitting down on the floor.

"River, I think the captain was using that." Simon says.

"Don't worry bout it doc." Mal says. "I was bout to burn it. She can play with it."

Jayne goes back to cleanin his guns while Kaylee and Simon sit down to talk with rest of the crew. Bout 30 minutes later, River moves back over and drops everything down in front of Mal.

"Ya know, it says something when a ruttin genius gets bored after 30 minutes of tryin to understand this crap." Mal says. "Done flipping through it?"

"Done reading it." River answers.

"What?" Mal questions in shock. "Ya read the whole think in 30 minutes?"

"No." River answers. "Learned it all in 20 minutes. I spent a few minutes correcting it and then filled out your forms."

Mal grabs the book and flips through it seeing where she crossed some things out and wrote over top of em.

"Those were wrong." River says.

Mal stares up at her before grabbing the forms. He flips through them for a few minutes before looking at her again. "I'm gettin money back?"

"Yes." River answers. "Didn't you last year?"

"No, I had to pay." Mal responds. He stands up quickly and pulls River into a hug before kissing her forehead. "Little witch, ya're my hero. Whadda ya want? I'll give ya anything within reason."

Before River can respond, there's a loud bang as Jayne roughly stands up and moves out of the room.

"What's with him?" Kaylee questions.

"He's just being Jayne." Wash answers. "Probably don't like all this happiness."

"I'd like some new colored pencils and paper." River answers. "And some strawberries for Kaylee."

"Done." Mal says. "Come on Wash, need ya to help me transcribe this onto the cortex."

Zoe and Wash follow Mal out of the room, Mal holding his prize tightly in his hand.

"Inara, you and Book wanna play cards with me and Simon?" Kaylee questions.

"Sure." Inara answers. She walks over to the table with Book right behind her.

"Mei-mei, do you want to play too?" Simon questions.

"No." River answers. "I would just win and it takes all the fun out of it. I'm going to go draw."

"Are you okay?" Simon questions, concerned.

"Fine, Simon." River answers. "You guys have fun." River walks out of the room and waits in the hallway until she hears them start the game. Once she knows they're distracted, she walks down the hall to Jayne's bunk. Pushing the hatch back, she climbs down the ladder into his bunk where he is pacing back and forth, clenching his fists.

Jayne takes one look at her then walks over and grabs her arm pulling her to his chest. He kisses her deeply for a few moments before pulling her dress over her head. Dropping her on the bed, he kneels down and pulls her legs over his shoulder and dives in, making her moan loudly as his teeth nip at her clit. He sucks and nibbles at her harshly, bringing her to an orgasm in a few minutes. He doesn't let her recover; just shoves two fingers into her to push her into her next orgasm. Her body's shaking hard with aftershocks as he pulls his fingers out. Pulling his pants off, he picks her up and then drops back onto his bed. He moves her to straddle his lap, his hands on her hips and shoves his cock into her. She moans harshly and starts to ride him. He uses his hands to move her faster, his hips slamming into hers. She cums again, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

He flips them over and pulls her legs to rest on his shoulder before pounding into her like he's trying to brand her. He reaches between them to roll her clit between his fingers and bends over to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. She cums again, biting his arm to muffle her scream. Jayne pulls out and flips her over onto her knees. Reaching down to open her folds, he pushes into her harshly. She arches her back, turning her head to find his mouth. He shoves his tongue into her mouth while reaching down to find her clit with one hand and a nipple with the other. He pounds into a few more times, pinching her clit at the same time. She screams into his mouth as she cums for the 5th time. He pumps into her one more time and groans loudly as he cums. She collapses onto the bed, her body completely spent.

He roughly stands up, his body shaking, and grabs his pants and puts them back on before moving out his bunk. He returns a few minutes later with a warm washcloth in one hand and a tube of some kinda burn cream in the other. He moves over to the bed where she is still lying on her stomach, breathing heavily. He sits down next to her and flips her over onto her back. He gently pulls her legs apart and presses the cloth against her abused flesh. She winces slightly making him feel like the bastard he is. He squeezes some of the cream onto his fingers before gently applying it to her folds. Once he's done he wipes his fingers off on the towel and then drops it onto the ground.

Placing his elbows onto his knees, he cradles his head in his hands. He feels her sit up and then she wraps her arms around him from behind and lays her head onto his back.

"I'm sorry baby." Jayne whispers. "I was outa line."

"It's okay." River whispers. "Are you okay?"

"No." Jayne answers. "I'm a violent man; I accepted that along time ago. But when Mal grabbed ya and kissed ya……I've never wanted to kill someone more."

She moves around him until she is sitting on his lap. Looking up at him she whispers, "I know."

"The thought of anyone touchin ya fills me with a rage I don't think I can control." Jayne explains. "You're mine. I don't deserve ya but I can't let ya go."

She places her hands on each side of his face and looks him squarely in the eyes. "I love you Jayne Cobb, every part, even the violent ones because I know you would never really hurt me."

Jayne stares at her for a few seconds before gently kissing her. Pulling back, he looks into her eyes before whispering, "Love ya too baby, even the crazy parts."

Jayne stands up and lays her on the bed before pulling his pants and shirt off. Lying down next to her, he pulls her against his chest, kisses her forehead, and covers them up before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Jayne." Mal yells, getting the merc's attention. "What the gorram hell's wrong with ya? Ya ain't touched your food."

Jayne glances down at his full plate. "Huh." He mutters before grabbing his fork and digging in.

"He was remembering when he realized he loved me." River comments as she stares at Jayne.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. "And it's all your gorram fault Mal. I was content not admittin it to myself."

"My fault?" Mal screeches. "What the hell did I do?"

"Ya kissed her." Jayne growls still not liking the memory.

"What?" Mal screeches again. "I never…..when the gorram hell did I kiss her?"

"Said I was your hero." River comments as she slides over onto Jayne's lap. She kisses his chin to sooth him before turning back to the crew. "Hugged me tight, kissed me, and then bought me art supplies."

"Ya talking bout when ya did the taxes?" Mal questions. River nods at him while reaching down to steal some food off Jayne's plate. "I kissed ya on the forehead."

"Yeah." Jayne growls. "And I never wanted to kill someone more than I did that minute; why I stormed off, knew if I didn't I probably would of."

Mal stares at him, his mouth hanging open. "Ya wanted to kill me cause I kissed her forehead?" Mal questions after a few moments of complete silence. "Jayne, that's kinda…"

"Scary." Jayne offers. "Think I don't know that. The thought of anybody touchin her fills me with a rage that I don't think I can control. She's mine; I know I don't deserve her but it don't change nothin. I ain't letting her go. Somethin happens….someone tries to take her….well, I'll kill every person standin between me and gettin her back."

"It's kinda romantic in a completely violent and scary way." Wash comments after a minute or two.

Simon drops his fork before setting his head on the table.

"Simon, ya okay?" Kaylee questions concerned.

"Yes." Simon answers before moving his head up to stare at Jayne. "I don't…..thank you."

"Huh?" Jayne questions in shock. That was the last thing he expected comin out of the doc's mouth.

"They're not going to stop coming after her." Simon says. "I will do everything in my power to protect her but I know it won't be enough. It's just…….I know Mal would try to save her but you don't know how much of a relief it is to know there is someone who will….."

"Kill every person he has to in order to keep her safe." Zoe finishes for him.

"Yes, it's actually reassuring." Simon replies.

River gives a small squeal before jumping off Jayne's lap and running around the table to hug her brother. "Thank you for understanding, Simon." River gushes.

"Never said I understand, mei-mei." Simon says. "I agree that he doesn't deserve you but I'm glad you have him."

"Jayne, stop it." Mal tells the merc.

"What?" Jayne growls.

"Ya're looking at the doc like ya wanna rip his head off." Mal replies. "It's her brother."

"Yeah, I know." Jayne growls. "Can't help it."

River kisses Simon's cheek before moving back around to straddle Jayne's lap. Reaching up, she kisses him deeply. Jayne fists one hand in her hair and the other caresses her back.

A roll flies across the table towards the groping couple. River reaches one hand up in air and catches the roll, still kissing Jayne. She tosses the roll back, hitting Mal on the forehead. She pulls back from Jayne's mouth, panting harshly. She then turns around on Jayne's lap to glare at Mal. "That wasn't nice captain." River scolds.

"This ain't the place for that." Mal growls. "Ya can't control yourself, go back to your room."

River stands up and grabs Jayne's hand, trying to pull him out of the room. "Come on, Jayne. You heard the captain."

Jayne pulls her back to the table and sits her down in her chair. "Ya need to eat more baby." Jayne orders. River looks up at him with wide eyes. "Don't even try that; we ain't goin back upstairs till ya eat. Gotta keep your strength up."

River looks at him one more time before picking her fork back up. "Fine." She slightly whines.

"I still don't get it." Wash replies. "How did none of us notice?"

"He's right." Simon agrees. "You two acted the same around each other. Jayne avoided you or if he couldn't he completely ignored you. And you were always harassing him; like that time we had to hide out from Mal's fake wife. You made fun of his name."

"Teasing him." River replies. "We had sex when you went to get me some headache relief medicine."

"What?" Simon gasps. "I was only gone for 10 minutes."

"Jayne works fast." River smirks.

"But ten minutes?" Kaylee questions. "It couldna been that good."

"It was." River replies.

"Mei-mei, I don't want to hear that." Simon groans.

"I can't believe ya two are so great at pretending." Mal comments. "Hell Jayne, two weeks ago ya was makin fun of her for not being able to eat an ice planet. Ya sayin that was all pretend?"

"Hell no, I was bein serious." Jayne replies. "She's a gorram genius but she can't figure out how to eat an ice planet. Don't make no kinds of sense."

Jayne starts to eat more when he feels River glaring at him. He glances over and groans. She's glaring at him, eyebrow raised, her lips set in a thin, angry line and her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, no baby, not the Look."

"The Look?" Mal questions, confused.

"Ya don't know bout the Look?" Jayne questions. "The 'ya done screwed up and now ya ain't gettin any' look."

"There's a look for that?" Simon questions.

"Yes." Jayne and Wash both answer.

"I'm guessin ya experienced this look before." Mal smirks.

"Five ruttin times." Jayne groans. "3 times for bein mean to the doc, once for makin a lewd comment to Nara, and the worst was for putting that rat in Kaylee's hammock."

"Ya too, Wash?" Mal questions.

"Yeah, though I never counted how many times." Wash replies. "What's the longest time?"

"Bout 20, I think." Jayne answers.

"20 days?" Mal questions. "Seems like a long length of time."

"What?" Jayne gasps. "Not 20 days; I would've thrown myself out the airlock had it lasted that long."

"19 hours, 27 minutes, and 34 seconds." River answers.

"You're complaining because you had to go 20 hours without sex?" Wash practically yells.

"Yeah." Jayne answers. "What's the longest for ya?"

"Didn't really count; a week and a half probably." Wash answers.

Jayne turns to look quickly at River, panic evident in his eyes. "Ya wouldn't hold out that long, would ya baby?"

"I couldn't." River answers, still glaring. "I don't have the self control that Zoe does. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, but I was just checkin." Jayne replies, relieved.

"How often did ya guys do it?" Kaylee questions.

"KAYLEE!" Mal and Simon both yell.

"What?" Kaylee responds. "Just curious."

"Once or twice during the day." River answers. "About the same amount at night."

The entire crew stares at them, mouths hanging open.

"Ya did it four times each day?" Kaylee gasps out.

"At least." River answers as she finishes her dinner. "What?"

"Qingwa cao de liumang." Mal yells. "Ya sayin all this sexin is normal for ya two?"

"Yeah." Jayne answers. "Why?"

"I thought it was just that 'honeymoon' phase." Mal replies. "Now ya're telling me ya're always gonna be like this."

"Yep." River answers. "I finished eating now Jayne. Can we go upstairs?"

Jayne quickly stands up and pulls her with him. "Ya done gave me the look, baby. Thought I'd be waitin a while. Ya sayin we get to do stuff?"

"No." River answers, smirking up at him. "You get to watch."

Jayne comes to a complete stop, staring at her in lust. "Qu tamade." He groans before picking her up and running up the stairs.

"Mal." Simon says a few moments after they're gone.

"What?"

"Thank you for sound proofing their bunk." Simon replies.

"No problem." Mal replies.

They finish eating, trying to ignore the moans coming from upstairs.


	3. Back on Serenity

Title: Back on Serenity

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R-NC-17

-

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us." Nandi tells Mal.

"Don't worry none bout it." Mal replies. "Glad we could help. We're a wave away if you need us."

"I'll remember that." Nandi says. She hugs him briefly before moving in front of Inara. "It was so good to see you again."

"And you." Inara replies. The two women hug for a few moments before kissing briefly on the mouth.

"Keep me updated on your life." Nandi orders.

"I will." Inara replies.

"Well, we gotta head out." Mal cuts in. "Gotta meetin comin up."

The rest of the crew says their goodbyes to Nandi, with Simon checking on the baby and his mother one more time. They're makin their way onto Serenity when Helen comes running towards them.

"Helen, is there a problem?" Nandi questions the blonde whore when she stops next to her.

"Yeah." Helen replies. She walks over to Jayne and hands him some money. "I can't keep this; it ain't right."

"Helen, we gave you the money in exchange for your services." River replies, trying to hand the money back.

"I ain't takin it back." Helen says, moving to stand next to Nandi. "We weren't supposed to charge ya guys."

"Shun-sheng duh gao-wahn!" Mal yells. He can hear Simon sputtering behind him in anger. "Jayne, this best not be what it looks like. Ya best not have paid some whore to sex up little River so ya could watch."

Jayne glares at Mal. "I wanted to kill ya because ya kissed her forehead." Jayne growls. "Ya really think I'm gonna let somebody else sex her up?"

"Good point." Mal replies. "Whadda pay her for then?"

"She was a diversion." River replies. "Everybody was to think Jayne was having sex with Helen so he could be alone with me; we paid her to disappear while we were here."

"Jayne paid her so he could be alone with you?" Wash questions.

"Yeah." Jayne answers. "Why?"

"Just surprising that ya paid for somethin ya were gettin for free." Mal replies.

"Wanted to be alone with her without havin to worry bout ya guys botherin us." Jayne replies. "Knew the doc would be distracted by the pregnant woman and River'd be able to get away."

"Good plan." Zoe comments.

"Thank you." River replies.

"Alright, we gotta go." Mal says as he ushers everyone onto the already running boat.

Nandi waves to the crew until the bay door is shut and waits until Serenity is gone before walking back into her house.

-

"Okay, there's gonna be some rules." Mal tells River and Jayne. "Ya guys got a bunk; use it. I know I can't stop the touchie-feelie go-se but I don't wanna walk in on ya havin sex. The other rule: I don't want your relationship affectin the runnin of this ship or it's jobs, dong ma?"

"Yeah, we get it." Jayne replies. "Keep all sexin to our room and don't let it distract me on jobs."

"Little witch, ya understand too?" Mal questions.

"Yes." River replies. "All orgasms confined to our bunk and no distracting Jayne with sex before he goes on a job."

"Well, yes." Mal says, wincing at her wording.

River gives Jayne a kiss before grabbing Kaylee's hand and starting out of the cargo bay.

"Baby, where ya goin?" Jayne questions.

"Pack up my stuff." River answers. "Move it into your bunk."

"Oh." Jayne mutters. "Need help?"

"Kaylee's helping." River answers.

"I already did that." Simon says, stopping River and Kaylee in their tracks. "I packed up all your stuff and put it in Jayne's bunk this morning."

"You did?" River questions.

"Yes." Simon replies.

"Thanks, doc." Jayne says.

"You're welcome." Simon replies. "Keep her safe."

"I will." Jayne says seriously. "Come on, baby. Let's go unpack your stuff."

River smiles at Kaylee before skipping over to take Jayne's hand. "We'll see ya at dinner." Jayne calls back as they exit the bay.

River opens the hatch to Jayne's bunk and climbs down.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jayne questions when he hears her gasp. He jumps down the ladder into his room and stops when he sees the new bed. "What the hell?"

"Mal's wedding present." River answers, dropping down onto the bed. She stretches out and crooks a finger at him. "Let's break it in."

Jayne drops all the weapons he carried back from Nandi's place onto the floor before stripping down. Moving onto the edge of the bed, he crawls up her legs and stops when he's between her thighs. He places an open mouth kiss on her cunt through her dress, breathing hotly onto her skin.

"Mmm." River hums happily, parting her legs.

Jayne inches her dress up her legs, gently massaging the soft skin as he moves. He pushes her dress until it's bunched around her waist, nipping a hipbone before moving back down. He licks her through the thin fabric of her panties, reaching up to hold her hips down when she bucks. He continues to eat at her through the fabric, torturing River.

"Jaaayne….please….oh god, I can't take it….." River moans, trying to buck up into his face. She's on the edge and knows she won't go over until he wants her to.

"Payback for last night." Jayne growls against her. She's so wet that he's able to suck her juices through the fabric of her panties.

"You enjoyed that." River growls.

"Hell, yeah." Jayne growls back, remembering how she made him watch while she played with herself; three fingers pumping deep and hard, her thumb rubbing her clit while her other hand played with her nipples. "Gonna wanna watch ya do it again."

"Not if you don't make me cum." River growls. "Please Jayne, it hurts."

Jayne rips her panties off in one smooth move and buries his face in her dripping cunt. His tongue searches out and finds her clit. She screams instantly.

"Jaaaayyne." River screams, bucking against his face. He rides her orgasm out, licking his lips as he moves away.

Jayne presses a kiss on her belly before sitting her up to remove her dress. Moving on top of her, he impales her with one quick thrust, his mouth swallowing her deep moan. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he starts thrusting into her slow and deep.

River moans into his mouth, rubbing her tongue against his. She wraps her legs around his hips and tries to get him to move faster.

"No." Jayne growls against her mouth. "We're takin it nice and slow."

River moans and tilts her hips, giving him better access. She unwraps her legs from around his hips and then places her feet firmly onto the mattress, her legs almost in a straddle position.

"Jesus, baby." Jayne mutters. "I love how gorram flexible ya are."

"Deeper, Jayne." River moans. "I want to feel you in my throat."

Jayne growls loudly before pushing deeper into her. She groans heavily, her back arching off the bed. Jayne moves his hands under her body and brings her breasts to his mouth. Sucking a nipple into his mouth, he pushes deep and hard.

"Oh….ma'de……Jaayne…please…" River moans, her mouth hanging open. He's so heavy and thick inside her that it fills her up completely and with every thrust, he's more a part of her.

Jayne snakes a hand between them and twists her clit while biting down on her nipple. She screams again, her body bucking under his. Jayne starts thrusting wildly into her, groaning out her name when he cums.

Jayne collapses on top of her and quickly flips them until she's against his side, her head pillowed on his chest. "Baby, ya okay?"

Her only response is a snore.

Chuckling softly, he kisses her forehead and grabs the new blanket folded at the foot of the bed and covers them up. "Love ya baby." Jayne whispers as he wraps his arms around her.

-

River walks into the mess and sees the crew gathered. She walks over to Mal and gives him a hug and kisses his cheek.

"What the ruttin hell are ya doin?" Mal yells, backing up from her, his hands held out to ward her off.

"Saying thank you for the bed." River answers. "Don't worry; Jayne's still sleeping."

"Ya just keep your distance." Mal orders. "Man's libel to kill me fore I'd even get my gun out he sees ya next to me."

River rolls her eyes and walks over to Zoe and Wash. "Thank you for the blankets." River says, dropping a kiss on both their heads.

"I have to agree with Mal." Wash replies, glancing nervously around the room. "I don't want Jayne killing me either. And you're welcome."

River smiles at them brightly before walking over to where Kaylee and Inara are preparing dinner. "Thank you for the clothes." River says, hugging both women.

"You're welcome." They both reply.

"Did Jayne like em?" Kaylee questions.

"He hasn't seen them." River answers with a smirk. "He was too distracted by the bed. I'm going to surprise him with them."

"You'll have to tell us how that goes." Inara replies.

"Yeah, I want details." Kaylee agrees.

"I will." River smiles. She helps them fix dinner, turning around to smile at Jayne when he walks sleepily into the mess. He plops down onto a chair and takes the glass of water River hands him.

"Thanks, baby." Jayne mutters, drinking most of the glass in one gulp.

"You're welcome." River replies. She helps Kaylee bring the food to the table before sitting down next to Jayne.

"Thanks for the bed Mal." Jayne grunts, not looking up from his plate.

"You're welcome." Mal says.

"River already thanked him." Simon replies with a grin. "Wash too."

"Simon." River whispers.

"Thanked how?" Jayne growls.

"It doesn't matter." River replies.

"Yes, it ruttin does." Jayne growls. "Baby, ya'd do something that'd I hit em for?"

"Maybe." River answers innocently.

Jayne glares at both men, his hand gripping his knife in a death grip.

"Hey, we didn't do nothin." Mal growls back. "I was just standin there and she came over and hugged me."

"And kissed." Simon adds.

"WHAT?" Jayne bellows, making Kaylee and Inara jump.

River stands up and slides onto Jayne's lap. "Was just saying thank you to Wash and captain daddy." River says. "I'm not attracted to either of them and they aren't attracted to me."

"Captain daddy?" Wash questions with a grin. "And she's right; no attraction."

"Yes, captain daddy." River replies. "He takes care of us and yells at us."

"Captain is fine, little witch." Mal says. "Ya got a daddy."

"No, I have a father." River replies. "He was never a daddy; never played, told stories, chased away nightmares, or loved his little river."

"Mei-mei." Simon whispers.

"It's true." River says, her voice breaking slightly. "They were always scared of her; too smart and too weird. Not normal. Wanted to get rid of her; glad when she was gone. Why didn't they love her?"

"Baby, stop." Jayne growls, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "YOU may be weird but that don't matter none to me. Told ya before I love ya, even the crazy parts. That includes the weird parts too."

River buries her face into his neck, her body shaking as she sobs. Jayne rubs his hand up and down her back, whispering into her ear.

"Jayne?" Simon questions worriedly. He's never sat by and watched his sister cry without doing anything.

"I got it, doc." Jayne replies. "Ain't the first time I've done this and it won't be the last."

The table is quiet as they watch Jayne comfort River and after a few minutes, she stops shaking and looks up at Jayne.

"Jayne wants her?" River questions tearfully. "Loves her?"

"Baby, I love YOU and I want YOU." Jayne replies, stressing the word you. He kisses her softly, his hands running through her hair.

"Ya may be kinda freaky, little witch, but everybody here cares bout ya." Mal says. "And we all want ya here, dong ma?"

"Yes." River whispers.

"Ya understand, baby?" Jayne questions, tilting her face up to his.

"Yes." River replies. "They want her here; care about her." She kisses him softly. "I love you, Jayne."

"Love ya too, baby." Jayne says. "Now, go eat."

River moves over to her own chair and glances across the table. "Kaylee, what's wrong?"

Kaylee wipes the tears off her face before answering. "Nothin." Kaylee whispers. "Just so shiny, seein how much ya guys love each other."

Jayne returns to his food, uncomfortable with everybody seeing how vulnerable he is when it comes to River.

"Jayne." Simon starts.

"Yeah." Jayne grunts.

"You are being careful, right?" Simon questions, blushing slightly. "Using some form of protection?"

Jayne doesn't answer and River drops her fork to stare at her hands.

"Jayne, doc asked ya a question." Mal says. "Ya need to answer it."

"Inara, don't be mad at me." River whispers.

"Mei-mei, why would I be mad?" Inara questions confusedly.

"I stole something from you." River whispers.

"What?" Inara asks.

"One of your birth control packs." River answers.

"Little witch, ya don't steal on this boat." Mal says and then rephrases his statement. "Okay, we do steal but not from each other."

"She wouldn't have given it to me and Simon doesn't have the correct ingredients to make a stable form of birth control." River answers.

"When?" Inara questions, unsure about how she feels about River taking something from her. She's glad River is protected but doesn't like the idea of River breaking into her home.

"Less than 2 weeks before Ariel." River answers. "When you left me in your shuttle for a few minutes. I'm sorry I stole from you but I needed it."

"You didn't start having intimate relations with Jayne until after Ariel." Simon says. "Why would you take it then? You weren't planning this, were you?"

"Yes." River answers.

"WHAT?" Mal yells. "Ya was plannin on gettin laid? Was Jayne just handy?"

"It was always going to be Jayne." River repeats what she told Jayne.

"Huh?" Mal mutters. "Since when?"

"Since I crawled out of that box." River answers. "And heard everyone's thoughts."

"Thoughts?" Book questions.

"Simon was calculating what was wrong, how to fix me." River replies. "Wash was confused, Zoe was waiting on Mal's reaction before she formed an opinion, and Mal was looking at me like something that needed to be protected, something fragile."

"Ya do know it's a bit scary how ya know that." Mal states. "What was Jayne thinkin?"

"Jayne had the most thoughts." River replies. "First being desire; he found my naked body arousing."

"Still do." Jayne growls.

"But at the same time, he was on guard." River adds. "Knew I could be a threat; that everyone might need to be protected from me instead of protecting me."

"That made you want to have sex with him?" Inara questions.

"Yes." River replies. "He saw the real me; the only person who ever has. Plus he's the only person I've ever been attracted to."

"You're going to need the shot again." Simon states.

"I know." River replies.

"I still don't have anything." Simon says.

Jayne stands up and pulls out the money Helen gave back to him. "Nara, ya got some extra?" Jayne questions as he hands her the cash.

"Yes." Inara answers as she takes the money. "This is more than enough for a dosage."

"Payin ya back for the first one." Jayne grunts as he sits down.

"I'll give you the pack after dinner, River." Inara says as she pockets the money.

"Mei-mei, do you want me to administer it?" Simon questions.

"No." River replies. "I gave myself the first one, I can do it again."

"No more stealin, little witch." Mal orders. "Unless I tell ya too."

"Okay." River replies. "I'm sorry I stole from you, Inara."

"I know." Inara says. "I'm glad you protected yourself, but next time you need something, ask."

"I will." River says as she stands up.

"Where ya goin, baby?" Jayne asks.

"To our bunk. Captain wants to talk to Simon but doesn't want to upset me." River answers, she kisses Jayne briefly before leaving.

"Well?" Jayne questions. "Whadda need to talk to the doc bout?"

"Was she speakin the truth bout your father?" Mal questions.

"I'm not sure." Simon answers honestly. "Most likely, yes. My parents were always afraid of her knowledge and how easy she learned things. They would have been happier with a normal girl instead of a gifted child. I think that's the reason they refused to believe anything was wrong; they didn't want it to be wrong, they didn't want her back."

"If'n I ever met your parents, ya best be standin between us." Jayne growls. "Or I'm libel to kill em both."

"I know." Simon replies. "And there's a part of me that won't want to stop you from doing it."

Inara stands up and leaves the table, returning a few minutes later with package in her hand. "The best place for this is her rear end." Inara says as she hands it to Jayne.

"Ya want me to stick a needle in her ass?" Jayne questions.

"It needs to be administered into a fleshy part of her body." Simon explains. "Her rear end is the best place."

"Sides, ya can kiss it and make it better." Kaylee adds with a grin.

"Kaylee." Simon groans. "That's not something I want to be thinking about."

"Me either." Mal adds.

"I'm goin to bed." Jayne says as he walks over to drop his plate in the sink. "See ya all in the mornin."

Jayne climbs down the ladder into his bunk, the pack held in his hand. He takes one glance at River lounging on the bed and drops the pack, his mouth dropping open.

"Wuo duh ma." Jayne mutters, his eyes eating up every inch of her. She's lying on the bed, a few pillows under her head with one leg stretched out and the other bent. She's wearin nylons, held up by garters. Covering her body is a tight, mesh, see-through nightie of virginal white. "Where'd that come from?"

"Kaylee and Inara." River answers. "Wedding present."

"Remind me to thank em." Jayne growls, his body uncomfortably tight. "That's the sexiest gorram thing I've ever seen."

"There's more." River says. "But you'll see them later."

Jayne moves towards her when she holds up a hand.

"Baby, there ain't a gorram way in hell I'm not gonna touch ya." Jayne growls.

"You said you wanted to watch." River says as she reaches under the pillow. "Sit in the chair."

Jayne strips down to his boxers before sitting down heavily into the chair across from the bed.

"You know." River says casually as she runs her hands up her body. "For a small town, they were able to find many interesting things. I'm guessing because of the whorehouse." She holds the object she took out for under the pillow and turns it on.

"Jesus." Jayne mutters. "They bought ya a vibrator?"

"Mm hmm." River replies as she runs the small vibrator up her side. She runs it up one arm before circling it around her right breast, not touching the hard nub. Sticking the fingers of her free hand into her mouth, she uses the wet digits to pinch and pull on her other nipple. She moves the vibrator to her nipple, moaning loudly at the sensation. "Ohh, Jayne, it feels so good." River moans as she slips the vibrator under the nightie to touch the bare skin of her breast.

Jayne watches lustily, his body throbbing. He pushes his boxers off and grabs his hard cock, stroking it lazily as he watches her.

River moans when she sees Jayne grab his cock, her body growing wetter. "Are you still watching?" River questions as she slides one hand down her body.

"Baby, I ain't taken my eyes off ya since I walked down here." Jayne groans. She spreads her legs widely, giving Jayne a great view of her dripping folds. "Touch yourself." Jayne orders.

"I am." River replies as she runs the vibrator up and down her stomach.

"Baby, I wanna see ya touch your cunt." Jayne growls, his hand pumping faster.

River moves the nightie up her hips until it's gathered around her waist. She dips her free hand between her thighs, running her fingers through her core. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she licks her juices off her fingers. "I taste sweet." River moans at him.

"Holy fuck." Jayne mutters, his hand stalling as he watches River lick her cream off her fingers. "Baby, ya gotta hurry; I'm bout to explode."

River runs the vibrator down her stomach to rest lightly on her mound for a moment. Slipping it between her folds, she moves it up and down, not wanting to rush her orgasm. Every time in brushes past her clit, she moans heavily and bucks her hips.

"Inside." Jayne growls, his hand moving frantically over his cock.

River slips the vibrator inside of her core, whimpering quietly. "Jaaaynne, it's not big enough." River moans. "Won't cum this way."

"Touch your clit with it." Jayne orders as he feels his balls tighten. He knows he's bout to cum.

River pulls the vibrator out and presses it against her clit. "Uh..oh…it's too much.." River moans, moving off her clit and just playing it between her folds.

"Put it back, baby." Jayne orders.

River moans but moves the vibrator back against her clit. The vibrations shake her body and after a few moments, she feels the familiar tightening. "Jayne…I'm….bout…oh, god…." River moans.

"Slip three fingers into yourself." Jayne groans as he explodes over his hand. He bucks a few times, forcing his eyes to stay open so he can watch her.

River slips 3 fingers into herself, pumping them wildly. She presses the vibrator harder against her clit and with a scream, she cums. Her hips buck wildly, her legs spreading further apart as her back arches off the bed.

Jayne's cock hardens again as he watches her cum. He moves over to her, removes the vibrator, and gently pulls her fingers out of her still pulsating body. He then drops his mouth onto her soaking cunt, making her squeal.

"Jayne, it's too much." River pants. "I don't think I can…."

Jayne ignores her and sucks her sensitive clit into his mouth, his teeth biting down gently. It throws her into another orgasm.

"Jaaaaayne." River screams as she climaxes again.

Jayne moves up her body and thrusts deep inside of her while finding her mouth at the same time. River screams into his mouth, her hips writhing under him. Jayne reaches between them to push her nightie up her body until her breasts are free. He cups both breasts, pinching her nipples harshly.

"Ohhh….Jay….I'm exploding…" River pants as Jayne pinches her nipples and thrusts deeply into her. She bucks against him, feeling like her body is floating one long wave of pleasure.

"I know." Jayne grunts, reaching up to wipe her sweaty hair out of her face. "Just one more time, baby. Wanna feel ya round me."

River clenches her internal muscles around him, making them both groan loudly.

"Again." Jayne orders as he reaches between them to find her clit. She squeezes them again while Jayne pinches her clit roughly.

River screams his name loudly and then blacks out.

Jayne cums with River and moans her name. "Baby, ya okay?" Jayne questions worriedly when she doesn't move. "Baby, answer me."

"That was amazing." River pants, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. He rolls off her and gently pulls out. He pulls the nightie the rest of the way off before grabbing the blanket to cover them both up.

"Love ya, baby." Jayne says, kissing her lips lightly.

"Love you too." River replies, snuggling against his chest. Jayne wraps his arms around her, making her feel safer than she ever has. She presses a kiss to her scar on his chest before falling asleep.

Jayne kisses her forehead before joining her in slumber.

-

River sits up quickly, her eyes glancing frantically around the bunk. She looks down at the man sleeping beside her and starts shaking him. "Jayne, wake up."

Jayne growls at her but opens his eyes. "Baby, waz goin on?" Jayne sleepily asks.

"Somebody's here." River whispers as she crawls over him. She steps onto the ground, her foot hitting the vibrator she used a few hours ago.

"What?" Jayne grunts as he sits up.

"Somebody is on Serenity." River repeats as she slips a dress on over her head. She tosses him his pants and starts loading a gun.

"I'm still confused." Jayne says as he pulls on the pants.

"Somebody broke into the ship." River explains. "He knocked out the captain and dumped him in his bunk before tying up Kaylee. He locked us in our bunks before knocking out Book. He's talking to Simon now."

Jayne grabs the gun she's holding out to him. "He tryin to take the boat?" Jayne questions.

"No." River answers.

"What's he here for then?" Jayne asks.

"Me."

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh bun ur-tze." Jayne growls. "Whadda mean he's here for ya?"

"He is a bounty hunter and I'm his bounty." River answers. "Going to collect the reward and give me back to the academy."

"He ain't gonna be alive to do that." Jayne growls, his body clenched with fury.

"We have to plan this perfectly." River replies.

"First bein, how the gorram hell we gonna get out of here if he locked us in?" Jayne asks.

River doesn't answers; instead she moves over to the panel by the door and starts pushing buttons. After a few seconds, he hears the familiar sound of his door unlocking.

Jayne hands her a small gun before looking down at her. "Ya stay behind me at all times." Jayne orders. "Don't move away from me for no reason, dong ma?"

"Yes." River replies, feeling his worry and anger. She knows he's not used to feeling this much and doesn't want to give him anything else to worry about. "He's on the bridge with Simon."

"Alright." Jayne replies. He climbs up the ladder and waits for her at the top. "We need to cause some kinda diversion, get him to come down here."

River cups her hands around her mouth. "SIMON, are you okay?" River yells. She then climbs up the wall to hang upside down from the piping. "He's wearing armor."

There's a gunshot, followed by Simon groaning. Jayne hides in the shadow of the hallway, waiting for the bounty hunter.

"Alright, little River." Early yells. "Early's tired of playing. Come out before I put another bullet in your brother."

Jayne growls lowly and waits for the man to walk past him. He grabs Early in a chock hold, pulling the smaller man off the ground. Early tries to swing his gun around but Jayne just grabs his arm and breaks his wrist. Early then tries to kick up but Jayne catches his leg and twists it, snapping his knee. Jayne spins them around to push Early against the wall.

"That's my ruttin wife ya're tryin to take." Jayne growls. "Ya done just made the biggest mistake of your life." With a twist of his hands, Jayne snaps the bounty hunter's neck and drops his lifeless body to the ground. "Ya can come down now, baby."

River drops to the ground and steps over Early's body to hug Jayne tightly. "I'm okay." River assures him. "He didn't get me."

"I know." Jayne whispers, kissing her softly. "Just don't like thinkin bout what coulda happened."

"I know." River replies. "You have to go get Simon while I let everyone out."

Jayne nods and runs towards the bridge. "Ya okay, doc?" Jayne questions the bleeding doctor.

"I've been shot." Simon moans. "Where's River?"

"Letting the rest of the crew out." Jayne answers.

"And Early?"

"Dead." Jayne growls.

"Good." Simon replies. "And thank you."

"Said I'd kill to keep her safe." Jayne says as he picks the injured doctor up. "I meant it."

Jayne carries Simon to the infirmary, passing Wash and Zoe on his way.

"Jayne, what's going on?" Zoe questions.

"Doc's been shot." Jayne answers. "Zoe, he's probably gonna need ya."

"Did you shoot him?" Wash questions as him and Zoe follow Jayne.

"No." Jayne answers as he steps over Early's body. "He did."

"Who is he?" Zoe questions.

"Can I just explain this once Mal's here?" Jayne replies. "Don't feel like talkin bout it more than once."

"Fine." Zoe agrees. "Where is Mal?"

"Right here." Mal groans, holding his head. "That dead guy in the hall knocked me out."

Inara walks down the hall, towards them, her lip bleeding.

"Nara?" Mal questions. "What the hell happened to ya?"

"I was smacked." Inara answers. "Where are River and Kaylee?"

"Behind you." River answers, the two girls holding Book up and helping him walk towards the infirmary.

"Alright, I wanna know what the hell happened." Mal yells and then winces.

"Need to fix Simon first." River replies, moving around Mal and into the infirmary where Zoe is trying to remove the bullet. She slips on a pair of gloves before holding her hand out to Zoe. "I can do it." River says.

"Mei-mei, Zoe has more experience in this." Simon groans.

"But she can't read your mind." River answers.

Zoe hands River the instrument and watches while River removes the bullet, exactly like Simon would have, without the doctor saying a single word. She puts some weaves into the wound before dropping the instruments onto the table and moving across the room to throw up in the sink.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jayne questions. He stands behind her and pulls her hair back. She heaves a few more times before rinsing out her mouth. She then turns around to cuddle into Jayne's chest.

"Don't like doing that." River whispers. "Don't like operating on people I love. Seeing Simon bled makes me sick, just like I got sick when you got shocked and almost fell off Serenity."

"And that made ya tell me ya could kill me with your brain?" Jayne responds.

"You scared me." River replies. "I didn't like that."

"I know." Jayne says, kissing her forehead. "Your brother gonna be alright?"

"Yes." River replies. "He'll be fine."

"Somebody needs to explain what's goin on." Mal growls. "Now."

-

Twenty minutes later, the crew is gathered around the mess table, listening to Jayne's account of what happened.

"And then I snapped his neck." Jayne finishes. He tightens his hold around River's stomach and she leans back further into his embrace.

"Huh." Mal mutters. "So ya knew he was here? How?"

"Felt Kaylee's fear." River explains. "It woke me up."

"Kaylee?" Mal questions.

"He threatened to rape me if I tried to foil his plans." Kaylee answers. "Then he tied me up and asked where River was. I lied and told him her old room."

Mal cusses under his breath, completely pissed off by what happened. He opens his mouth to say something when an alarm goes off.

"What the gorram hell is that?" Jayne growls as he pulls out a pistol.

"We're just getting a wave." Wash replies. "I'll go see who it is." Wash runs towards the bridge, Zoe on his heels.

"Well, Jayne, River." Mal says. "Good job."

"Thanks." River replies. "It's my fault anyways. He was here for me."

"That ain't your fault." Jayne growls. "Don't even think that."

"Jayne's right." Mal agrees.

"Mal." Wash says over the intercom. "Send Jayne up here; he's got a wave."

"Huh." Jayne mutters.

"Jayne, who'd be waving ya?" Mal questions.

"Don't right know." Jayne answers. River moves off his lap and he stands up to follow her towards the bridge, the rest of the crew behind him. "Baby, I want ya standin behind Mal."

"Why?" Mal questions.

"If somebody's waving me, they probably ain't the respectable type." Jayne replies. "Don't want them seein her."

Jayne walks onto the bridge and drops down in the co-pilot's chair. "How the gorram hell does this thing work?" Jayne growls.

"Just a second." Wash replies. "It keeps shortening out." He hits a few buttons and the screen fuzzes before the image goes clear.

Jayne squints at the screen, trying to make out the image. After a few moments, he realizes it's a copy of his and River's marriage certificate.

"Boy, ya wanna explain this?" An woman's voice comes over the wave as the certificate drops to show a woman in her late 40's.

"Ma?" Jayne gasps.

-


	4. Ma and Pa Cobb

Title: Ma and Pa Cobb

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

"Ma?" Jayne gasps.

"I asked ya a question, boy." Rita Cobb growls.

Jayne puts his hand over the screen and turns to look at the crew. "Preacher, did ya send my parents that copy?"

"No." Book replies. "Captain did."

"Mal." Jayne growls. "I'm gonna hurt ya."

"Robert Jayne Cobb, I'm talkin to ya." Rita yells. "Take your gorram hand off that screen and explain this."

"Robert?" Wash gasps.

Jayne removes his hand and turns back to his mother. "Ma, there ain't no call to be yellin." Jayne calmly says.

"No reason?" Rita repeats loudly. "I open a package from your captain, thinking it's gonna be bout ya gettin yourself dead, only to find out ya got hitched."

"At least I ain't dead." Jayne mutters.

"Don't try sweet talkin your way out of this." Rita sneers. "Ya wanna explain how ya got married when I didn't even know ya had a girl? Is she that mechanic ya wrote bout?"

"Kaylee?" Jayne gasps. "Hell, no. She's like my little sister."

"I am?" Kaylee questions.

"Well, who is she?" Rita questions.

"Woman, what the gorram hell are ya doin?" A male voice comes over the wave. "Ya're gonna get yourself arrested."

"I'm talkin to our boy." Rita replies.

"Ya can't go breakin into some poor bastard's ship." Robert Cobb replies. He moves next to his wife before addressing his son. "Boy, ya sure got your mama in a tiff."

"I know." Jayne replies. "Ya guys gonna get caught?"

"No, your mama is smarter than that." Robert answers. "She got your brothers to start a bar fight with the people who own this boat. They're distracted."

"That's good." Jayne replies.

"Now, we wanna met this bride of yours." Robert says. "Your mama ain't gonna let ya go till we do."

Jayne nods and spins the chair around. "C'mere, baby." Jayne says. River moves around Mal and walks over to sit on Jayne's lap.

"Ma, pa, this is River." Jayne says.

"She's pretty." Robert comments after a few moments. "And young. Respectable lookin too."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

"Why she with ya?" Robert asks with a grin.

"Bi zui." Jayne growls, ignoring the crew laughing behind him. "Baby, these are my folks, Rita and Robert."

"Hi." River says shyly, her face tucked against Jayne's neck.

"Sweetheart, let us see ya." Rita says quietly.

River moves her face out of Jayne's neck to look at them.

"Ya really are beautiful." Rita comments. "My boy treatin ya good?"

"Yes." River answers. "Jayne loves me. And I love him."

"That's good." Robert replies, pulling his crying wife against his side.

"Ma?" Jayne questions worriedly.

"I never thought ya'd get married." Rita says, wiping away a few tears. "I'm just so happy ya did."

"Yeah." Jayne mutters.

"Now, I want ya to bring your new bride out to see us." Rita orders.

"Ma." Jayne protests. "Ya know our work…."

"Boy, I brought ya into this verse." Rita growls. "I can take ya out of it just as easy."

"Baby, there ain't no need to threaten the boy." Robert says, trying to calm his irate wife. "Son, I think it would be best if did what your mama says."

"This ain't my boat, pa." Jayne replies. "I don't decide where we fly."

"Where's that captain of yours?" Rita asks. "He sent the certificate so he musta known we'd wanna meet River."

"Mal." Jayne growls. "My ma wants to talk to ya."

Mal moves over to stand beside Jayne. "Yeah?" Mal questions.

"I want ya to bring my new daughter out to meet me." Rita orders. "Now, I know ya guys got your crime to do but that don't mean ya can't stop by here for a few days. Where ya goin next?"

"Boros." Mal answers.

"That's bout a days ride from us." Rita says. "Ya can stop by then, dong ma?"

"Yes'um." Mal replies.

"Let me talk to that pilot of yours." Rita orders. "We gotta go and I wanna give him our coordinates since I know my boy's forgotten. River, darling, I'm lookin forward to meetin ya."

"Me too." River smiles.

"Son, ya keep your wife safe." Robert orders.

"I will." Jayne replies. "Wash, she's all yours."

"Howdy Jayne's mom." Wash says.

"Hello." Rita replies. She then gives Wash the coordinates of the moon Jayne was born and raised on. "We'll see ya in a bit."

"You too." Wash replies.

"And Wash, don't slouch." Rita orders. "It's not good for your back."

Wash sits up straight and ends the transmission. Once it's off, he spins around to look at Jayne. "Your mom is scary."

"I know." Jayne agrees. "Just wait till we get there and she gets mad."

"That wasn't her mad?" Mal questions.

"Not really." Jayne replies. "She was just a bit upset, not mad."

"And what's with Robert?" Wash questions with a grin.

"It's my first name." Jayne answers. "Don't like it though. Jayne's more intimidatin."

"How?" Simon questions.

"Just is." Jayne replies. "Mal, I was gonna hurt ya but I'm just gonna let my ma deal with ya. She's always gettin upset when I tell we ain't gonna be close enough to stop by. Ya can explain why we don't."

"Can't ya just hit me?" Mal asks. "That seems like it'll be less painful."

"Nope." Jayne smirks.

"Captain, what are we going to do about Early's boat?" Wash questions. "It's tagged on to us."

Mal starts to reply when River jumps up with a squeal.

"Baby?" Jayne questions

"I got a plan." River says. "Kaylee, need you to help me build a bomb. Jayne, you and the captain need to put on some suits. And bring Early's body down to the bay."

"Why?" Mal questions.

"Wash, stop the boat, just let us idle." River orders as she pulls Kaylee out of the bridge.

"Do it, Wash." Mal orders a few moments after the girls are gone. "Jayne, let's go suit up. Gotta say, I'm curious bout what your wife's plannin."

"Me too." Jayne replies.

"Ya don't think she's planning on blowin us up?" Mal questions.

"Not me." Jayne replies. "Don't know bout ya but I know she wouldn't blow me up."

"Not going to blow either one of you up." River replies, rolling her eyes. She walks over to where they are currently prepping some suits and grabs the smallest one.

"Little witch, whadda doin?" Mal questions.

"Getting a suit ready." River answers.

"Ya ain't goin out there baby." Jayne growls.

"Have to." River answers. "You two won't know what to do."

"Gimme the suit." Jayne growls. River hands it to him and he checks to make sure it's prepped correctly. "I'm tyin ya to me."

They finish getting their suits on and then wait for Kaylee. She comes running into the bay about ten minutes later, a large box in her hand.

"I got it, River." Kaylee says. "Ain't never built a bomb before. Was kinda fun."

"Just don't do it without me explaining first." River warns. "Captain would be mad if you accidentally blew up Serenity."

"Yes, he would." Mal agrees. "Ya wanna explain this plan?"

"You'll see." River replies. "I'll carry the bomb; you two carry Early."

They both glare at her as they pick up Early's body and follow her out of Serenity.

-

River finishes typing a message and then sends the wave to the Alliance notifying them that the fugitives Simon and River Tam were in custody and would be returned to the nearest Alliance headquarters. She then attaches the bomb under the console; setting it to go off once the ship was 50,000 miles away from Serenity, a few hours away from Ariel. She buckles Early in and then follows the two men out of Early's boat and back onto Serenity, Early's ship releasing and flying away.

"I gotta say ya really are a genius." Mal comments once they're back on Serenity.

"Simon will have to take somebody else's last name." River replies.

"What?" Simon questions, Kaylee helping him limp into the bay.

"Simon and River Tam are dead." River says.

"What?" Kaylee gasps.

"Not really, little Kaylee." Mal says with a smile. "But they government will think they are in a couple hours."

"Sir, you wanna explain?" Zoe questions.

"Basically, Early's boat told the Alliance that he was bringing in River and Simon." Mal explains. "He's going to blow up a before he reaches Ariel. They'll think River and Simon were with him."

"So they won't be looking for them no more?" Kaylee asks.

"I'm not positive." River replies. "The government will no longer look for us but the blue hands might not give up."

"And Simon needs a new last name because?" Inara asks.

"We can get him a fake ID." River replies. "He can't go by Simon Tam anymore, he's dead."

"Hell, ma's always wanted somebody with a respectable job in the family." Jayne drawls. "And it'll help keep her off my back."

"What are you saying?" Simon questions.

"If they're gonna make ya a fake ID, ya can use Cobb." Jayne answers. "Your sister's already one so ya might as well be too."

"That's so sweet." Kaylee gushes.

"Little Kaylee, I ain't sweet." Jayne replies.

"Yes, ya are." Kaylee says. "Ya ain't as mean as ya try to be. Look how ya treat River and ya called me your little sister and ya were just nice to Simon."

Jayne frowns at her, insulted by what she's saying.

"Come on, Jayne." River replies. "Let's go to bed."

Jayne follows her, his arm over her shoulder. "Baby, I ain't sweet, right?"

"No, Jayne." River replies, cuddling against his side. "You're a mean, dangerous merc."

"Damn straight." Jayne agrees, kissing her forehead.

-

"No, Jayne." River moans.

"Why not?" Jayne growls, his mouth sucking at River's throat.

"I am going to be meeting your parents in less than hour." River moans. "I will not meet them with a hickey on my neck. Find somewhere else."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Jayne drawls. He moves down her neck to suck at skin between her breasts. River moans and slides her hands through his hair.

"We have to hurry." River moans. "I have to get dressed soon."

Jayne nips at her breasts and then moves down her body to suck at her stomach, leaving marks. He slips two fingers into her open core, pumping them slowly. She moans and spreads her legs further, giving him complete access to her body.

"Faster." River moans, bucking into his hand.

Jayne pumps his hand faster and uses his thumb to rub at her clit. The small room is filled with River's moans and the sound Jayne's fingers make thrusting in and out of her wet core. He slips another finger inside of her and presses down hard with his thumb, pushing River over the edge.

"Jayne." River moans loudly, her walls squeezing around his fingers.

Jayne rides out her orgasm and pulls his fingers out once her body stops shaking with aftershocks. Sticking his fingers into his mouth, he licks her juices off and moves up her body to thrust deeply into her.

"Ohhh….more…." River moans, wrapping her legs around Jayne's back.

Jayne finds her mouth and starts thrusting into her receptive body faster and harder, his tongue mimicking the actions his cock is making.

River digs her nails into Jayne's back, her body on fire. When Jayne is inside her, she feels safer and more complete than she ever has in her entire life. She goes with his movements; basking in the sensations he makes her feel.

Jayne closes his eyes, pounding into the woman beneath him. 6 months ago, he would've never thought he'd be married much less completely in love with the crazy girl, but here he is. He slides one arm under her hips, tilting them so he can get deeper.

"Oh..Jaaayne…." River groans, her hips bucking under his.

Jayne moves his free hand between their bodies to find and twist her clit. She screams his name, her legs tightening around his body as she cums. Jayne pumps erratically into her, cumming after a few thrusts. He flips onto his back, pulling River on top of his chest.

"Jayne, don't go to sleep." River orders a few minutes later, looking up at him. "Jayne, wake up."

"I'm 'wake." Jayne mutters sleepily.

"Jayne." River growls. He doesn't respond. River bends down and bites his nipple.

"Gorramit." Jayne growls, sitting up. "What was that for?"

"You have to get up." River says. "I want you to braid my hair, please?"

"Alright, baby." Jayne agrees with a yawn. "Gimme the brush."

River jumps off the bed and grabs her brush. She hands it to him before plopping down onto the ground in front of the bed.

Jayne gathers sections of her hair and starts to brush it out, removing all the tangles. She closes her eyes, moaning lightly at the sensations.

"Baby, this turnin ya on?" Jayne smirks.

"Yes." River moans, shifting her naked ass on the ground. Jayne stops brushing her hair and reaches under the bed to grab her little wedding present.

"Here ya go, baby." Jayne drawls, handing her the vibrator.

River takes the vibrator out of his hand and turns it on. Bending her knees and spreading her legs, she places the vibrator between her folds, her body bucking.

"Gotta stay still." Jayne orders, his cock hardening instantly.

She continues to caress herself with the vibrator, her hand getting wet from her secretions.

Jayne braids her hair, his mind not focused on the task. Instead, he's staring down at his wife while she pleasures herself. She moves the vibrator slowly and he knows she's drawling it out. He finishes her hair and drops the brush to the ground. He slides her hands down her front, his hands pinching both nipples. She arches into him and moans heavily. Dropping a hand from her breast, he moves it between her legs to grab the vibrator.

"Jaaayne." River moans, her body on the edge.

"I wanna do it." Jayne growls.

"Yes." River moans. "Want you to, please."

Jayne stands up and moves her on the bed. Dropping to his knees, he moves the vibrator to it's highest setting and then places it back between her folds. Her body starts shaking and her hips are writhing so much that he has to use his free hand to hold her hips down. He places the tip of the vibrator against her clit and watches as she unfolds. She screams his name as her body arches off the bed, her legs tensing, and he can see her walls clenching.

Jayne pulls her down onto his lap, thrusting up into her. River arches against the bed before falling forward onto his chest, her mouth biting at his throat. He continues to pump into her, his body close to the edge. He grabs the hand she used to play with herself to his mouth and licks it clean, an action that she moans loudly at. He brings his other hand down to find her clit and throws her into another orgasm. She bites down onto his neck to smother her screams. Jayne thrusts into her once more before groaning her name as he cums.

"We weren't supposed to do that." River pants a few moments later. "We're supposed to be getting ready. You didn't mess up my hair, did you?"

"No, baby." Jayne chuckles, kissing her forehead. "Looks fine."

River moves off his lap and walks over to the trunk her clothes are stored in. She pulls out a few things and sets them on the bed before grabbing a towel yo clean herself off with. She then grabs her new panties and slips them on.

"Ya're wearin them?" Jayne questions.

"Yes." River replies, adjusting the back of her thong. "Why?"

"And I'm supposed to keep my hands off ya knowin those are under your clothes?" Jayne growls as she fastens a white-lace bra behind her back before slipping her arms through the straps. "Baby, what's the point of that? I can see right through it."

"Yes, you can." River replies, glancing down at her lace-clad breasts. She sits down on the bed to slip on some socks before putting her boots on. Grabbing the pretty, red dress she picked out earlier, she slips it on over her head before moving to stand in front of Jayne. "Close me, please."

Jayne moves the zipper up her back, dropping a kiss on her shoulder before it's covered. He spins her around and rakes his eyes up and down her body.

"Do I look okay?" River asks nervously.

"Beautiful." Jayne whispers. "And too gorram innocent to be with an old hundan like me."

"You're being silly." River replies, dropping a kiss on his nose. "You're perfect for me. I'm going to the bay."

"I'll be up in a second." Jayne says. She smiles back at him before climbing up the ladder and out of their bunk. Jayne grabs his pants and pulls them on, mentally preparing himself for the ass rippin his ma is gonna give him.

-

"Jayne, ya gonna open the door?" Mal asks. "We've been parked in your folk's back yard for 10 minutes; think it's time to go out."

"Just need a moment to get prepared." Jayne replies. "Alright, baby ya can hit the button."

River presses the button and the loading door slowly lowers. She moves back to Jayne and he wraps his arms around her, holding her against his chest.

Looking out, he's surprised to see only his parents and his little brother Roy standing there. His ma runs up the ramp and into Serenity. She stops in front of Jayne and reaches out to pull River into her arms.

"Aren't ya just the cutest little thing?" Rita gushes, hugging River tightly.

River hugs Jayne's mother back and for the first time in her life understands what 'a mother's embrace' means. Jayne's mother is so different from her own.

"Hello, son." Robert says, hugging his oldest child.

"Hey, pa." Jayne says. "How're things? And where's Matty? Thought she'd be the first one out here."

"She ain't feelin well." Rita replies, moving over to her son. She hugs him tightly, kisses his cheek, and then smacks him on the back of the head.

"Hey." Jayne growls.

"Don't take that tone with me." Rita growls back. "Ya deserved that and ya know it. Now, let's take this into the house. There's some rooms set aside for everybody, if they want em."

The crew follows the Cobbs into the house, Simon with his arm thrown over Kaylee's shoulder to help him limp.

"Doc, ya wanna explain why I'm carryin your medical bag?" Mal asks.

"Ask River." Simon replies. "She's the one who made me bring it."

"Is one of us gonna get shot?" Mal questions River.

"Not today." River replies.

"Good." Mal says.

Jayne's parents led them into the dining room and everyone takes a seat around the large, beat up table.

"Ma, what's wrong with Matty?" Jayne asks.

"Don't right know but I'm guessin it's still the damp lung." Rita replies. "She was doin a lot better for a while but this morning she said her stomach hurt and she's got a fever."

"Have you taken her to a doctor?" Simon questions.

"Doc round here ain't that trustworthy." Robert replies. "Ends up hurtin more than helpin. She's always been a sickly child; she's had the damp lung more times than the rest of us combined."

"Mal, hand me my bag." Simon orders as he stands up. "Where is she?"

"Why?" Robert growls, standing up to face Simon.

"Pa, he's a doctor." Jayne says. "Let'm check her out."

"She's down that hall, first door on the right." Rita replies. "Should I come with ya?"

"You don't have to." Simon replies. "Kaylee, do you want to help me down there?"

"Sure." Kaylee replies. She takes the bag out of his hand and helps support him as they walk down the hall.

"That's Kaylee?" Rita asks. "She looks a bit young to be a mechanic."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "But she's the best one I've ever met."

"JAYNE!" Kaylee yells, cutting off Jayne's comment.

Jayne jumps up and runs towards Kaylee's voice, his parents right behind him.

"What's wrong?" Jayne questions.

"I need to get her to the infirmary." Simon says as he puts his stuff back in his bag. "Now."

Jayne doesn't question him; he just picks up Matty and runs out of the room with her.

"I need help getting there." Simon says as he limps slowly towards the door.

"Mr. Cobb, wanna grab a leg?" Mal questions as he moves over to Simon. Jayne's dad moves on the other side of the doctor and the two men carry him out of the house and into infirmary where Jayne is waiting.

"What's goin on, doc?" Jayne questions.

"I'm not completely sure." Simon replies. "But I know it's not the damp lung."

"Organ that serves no purpose." River whispers.

"Are you sure?" Simon questions. River nods.

Simon pushes a cart next to the sickbed Matty is lying on and starts to examine her. After a few minutes, he puts everything down and limps towards the door, indicating that everyone should follow.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Rita asks tearfully.

"Her appendix ruptured." Simon answers.

"What's that mean?" Robert questions.

Simon starts to explain, not noticing the confused glares he's getting.

"Simon." River says, cutting her brother off. "They don't need to know the medical terminology. The appendix is an organ that serves no purpose but if it ruptures, the toxins released are like poison."

"What's that mean?" Robert growls.

"It needs to be removed, now." Simon replies. "Normally I would wait until her fever went down, but there isn't time. But I need your permission before doing the surgery."

"And if ya don't do the surgery?" Robert questions.

Simon doesn't answer.

"She'll die." River whispers.

"That true?" Rita asks.

"Yes." Simon replies.

"Do it." Robert orders. Simon nods before limping back into the infirmary. River follows her brother, pulling on a pair of gloves as soon as she's in the room.

"Doc, whadda doin?" Jayne questions when he sees Simon bent over with a needle in his leg.

"Numbing my leg." Simon replies. "So that I can stand up long enough to perform the surgery." He disposes of the needle and walks over to the sickbed, gasping when he sees River putting an IV in Matty's arm. "Mei-mei, what are you doing?"

"Putting in an IV with a sedative in it." River answers. "She'll be asleep in a few moments. I'm going to assist."

"Fine." Simon agrees. He cuts open Matty's shirt and gets ready to open her stomach when he hears Jayne's parents gasp.

"Mal, I need them out of here." Simon orders. "I can't be distracted."

Mal and Jayne usher everyone out of the infirmary, closing the door firmly on their way out.

-


	5. Surgery and jealousy

Title: Surgery and jealousy

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel  
Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: So very aggravated. I wrote this entire chapter, almost twice as long as this one is and then my computer did something stupid and it's gone. I rewrote this part but it's only half of it. I decided to post it anyways. I'll post the rest tomorrow.

-

"What's takin so ruttin long?" Robert Cobb growls as he paces the area in front of the infirmary.

"Doc said he had to remove somethin." Mal replies. "I'm guessin it's gonna take some time."

"It's been two ruttin hours." Sam Cobb growls, his hands unfolding and refolding a pocketknife.

"Sam, ya need to calm down." Julie Cobb tells her husband.

"Can't." Sam replies. "That's my baby sister in there."

"Our baby sister." Tim Cobb replies. The younger man, being about the same age as Simon, flips erratically through a book, his mind not able to focus on it.

"Ya sure he knows what he's doin?" Bill Cobb questions. The large man, only two years younger than Jayne, paces beside his father. "He don't look old nuf to shave let alone be a doctor."

"How old is he?" Robert questions.

"26." Kaylee answers.

"26?" Robert gasps. "Hell, that's barely old nuf to finish with doctorin school."

"Simon's a ruttin genius." Jayne replies. "Gifted was the word he used."

"He graduated 3rd in his class." Wash comments.

"He used to be a trauma surgeon in one of the most respected hospitals on Capital City." Book adds.

"He reattached a girl's leg once." Kaylee pips up. "Her whole gorram leg. She named her hamster after him."

"Doc knows what he's doin." Mal assures them.

"What bout his sis?" Sam questions. "She a doctor too?"

"No." Jayne replies.

"Then how she know what she's doin?" Sam questions.

"Just does." Jayne answers.

"Jayne, I ain't tryin to piss ya off by doubtin your wife, I like my face the way it is, but how do ya know that?" Tim questions.

"Just do." Jayne answers. "She's smarter than him, hell he ruttin said she makes him look like a idiot child."

"River is more than a genius." Book explains. "She is probably one of the smartest people in the verse."

"3rd smartest actually." Simon says from the opening doorway. River helps him limp out of the infirmary, her body supporting his. "We had her IQ tested when she was 11 or 12. She registered as the 3rd smartest person alive."

"2nd." River corrects. "1st smartest died; wasn't strong enough to survive the academy."

"Academy?" Tim questions.

"Ain't the time." Jayne growls, ending the discussion before it even started. "How is she, doc?"

Simon doesn't answer, he just grows paler until his face goes completely white and becomes covered in sweat.

"Oh, God." Rita whimpers. "My baby…"

"I'm sorry." Simon croaks out.

"My baby girl…" Robert stops when Simon stumbles only to be caught by River.

"She's fine." Simon whispers. "The surgery went fine. She's asleep and she'll stay that way for a while."

"Gorram, doc." Jayne says, standing up. "Ya scared the ruttin hell out of us. What's wrong with ya? Ya look like death."

Simon opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out. Instead, he falls forward into a dead faint, only missing the floor due to Jayne's quick reactions.

"Simon!" Kaylee gasps, rushing to his side.

River walks over to where Jayne is holdinh her brother and looks down at him. "The numbing agent wore off 45 minutes ago." River comments. She opens his eyes to peer at his pupils. "He wouldn't stop long enough to inject himself again. The swelling of his calf muscles caused his nervous system to go erratic and eventually his body shut down causing instant unconsciousness."

"Huh?" Kaylee mutters.

"He passed out." River explains.

"We see that, baby." Jayne says with a smile. "He gonna be okay?"

"Needs to sleep with his leg elevated." River replies.

"Jayne, take him on down to his bunk." Mal orders. "Kaylee, help him get the doc's leg all elevated."

Jayne picks the smaller man up and carries him down the hall with Kaylee at his side.

"Alright, little witch, she really gonna be okay?" Mal questions.

"Yes." River answers. "The surgery wasn't a difficult one; just a time consuming one." River answers. "She'll awaken in 8 hours, 46 minutes, and 21 seconds. She'll then empty the contents of her stomach. She'll want ice cream a few minutes later and Bobby."

"Bobby?" Mal questions.

"Her stuffed dog." Rita answers. "She always wants it when she's sick."

"Jayne mailed it to her for her 6th birthday." River comments. "It lost an eye and has been repaired many times but she refuses to dispose of it. It makes her feel safe, a security blanket."

River's statements don't faze the Serenity group; they're used to it. The Cobb clan, however are a bit freaked by her statements, all of them staring at her.

"Why'll starin at my wife for?" Jayne questions, moving to stand behind River. He wraps his arms around her waist and she leans back against his chest.

"Doc okay?" Mal questions.

"His leg is 3 times its normal size." Kaylee answers as she walks over to the group.

"He ain't gonna be able to limp round for a while." Jayne adds. "Gonna need help."

"Your parents stored the crutches you used when you were 10 after you fell out of the big oak tree." River comments. "They're in the attic."

"I was bout the doc's size then." Jayne replies. "He can use em."

"How'd she…" Sam starts.

"Baby, they introduce themselves yet?" Jayne questions his wife.

"Not yet." River replies. Jayne opens his mouth to reply when River cuts him off. "William, the 2nd eldest likes to be called Bill." River says, pointing to the man standing next to Jayne's father. "His wife, Andrea is at home with the children." She points over to the couple sitting on the couch. "Samuel or Sam and his wife Julie, his children living under her breasts." She then points to the last Cobb left in the room. "Timothy, to be called Tim, not married. Cassie and Britney are making dinner."

"How'd she…..we didn't tell her who we was." Bill stutters.

"Children?" Julie gasps.

"There are two of them." River replies. Sam and Julie go white. "You shouldn't be surprised, twin births are hereditary."

She then pulls out of Jayne's arms to walk across the room where Roy is sitting by himself, his back tense. "You didn't fail her." River says as she sits down next to the 12-year-old boy.

"Don't know what ya're talkin bout." Roy growls, his hands playing with a water gun.

River smiles sadly at the little boy who's trying to act like a big man. She wonders if Jayne acted that way when he was little. "Yes, you do." River replies. She can feel Jayne's family watching her as she talks. "You think you failed her; that the bond is broken."

"I shoulda known somethin was wrong." Roy whispers, looking over at her with tear filled eyes. "She's my twin; I shoulda known."

"You couldn't have known." River assures him. "It wasn't gradual; it just happened. You didn't fail her and the bond is still present. You have to be strong; she's going to need you."

"Don't know if'n I can." Roy replies.

"You're a Cobb." River says, standing up. "They're made of strong material. Do you want to visit her?"

"Can I?" Roy questions.

"Yes." River answers. "But she's sleeping and is very pale so don't be alarmed.." She holds her hand out and helps him to his feet.

"Let's go." Roy growls, pulling River with him into the infirmary, his hand holding tightly onto hers.

"Son, ya wanna explain this?" Robert questions.

"I forget to mention my wife's a reader?" Jayne questions with a smirk.

"Ya did at that." Robert replies.

"A real reader?" Bill questions.

"Yeah, how the hell do ya think she knew all that?" Jayne questions back. "I didn't tell her none of it, except havin a little sister named Matty."

"She can hear all our thoughts?" Tim questions.

"No." Jayne answer before anybody else can reply. "It don't work like that. Thoughts kinda just flow in and outa her brain. Some she catches and some she don't. Gets a bit confusin for her to sort through sometimes. Why?"

"No reason." Tim replies quickly. He doesn't want his older and much larger brother to know what his first thoughts were upon seeing his wife.

"First thoughts." River singsongs. She smirks at Tim, making him shift his feet restlessly.

Jayne looks between his wife and his brother before growling out, "Baby, he been thinkin things I need to know bout?"

"Not important." River replies. "Not the first person to think those thoughts."

"What thoughts?" Jayne growls, pulling River over to him. "And who else?"

"Male whores at Nandi's." River answers. "Badger. Captain daddy."

"Hey, now, don't be draggin me into this." Mal says, taking a step back from his irate merc. "I ain't ever had those kinda thoughts bout ya, little witch."

River just looks at him. "I heard your thoughts when I crawled out of my box."

"Okay, I did just the once." Mal corrects. "But ya was all naked and the thoughts formed on their own."

"What thoughts." Jayne growls, his arms tightening around River as he glares at Mal.

"It's not like I asked for them either." Tim defends.

"What thoughts." Jayne growls again.

"Just tell him." Kaylee says. "Ain't like he's gonna kill his own brother."

"Don't bet on it." Jayne growls, sending his brother death glare.

"Robert Jayne." Rita yells. "Ya ain't gonna be killin no one."

"I wanna know what they was thinkin bout my wife." Jayne yells, making Kaylee and Inara jump.

"Her legs." Wash replies, earning a glare from his wife. "Wifey, you know I would never, ever even think about cheating on you but I'm not going to deny that she's got great legs."

"Yes, she does." Inara agrees.

Jayne pushes River behind him and glares at every male in the room, including his father and his 12 year-old-brother walking out of the infirmary.

"What I do?" Roy questions at the look his oldest brother is giving him.

"Ya been lookin at River's legs?" Jayne growls.

"Ya saw me?" Roy questions and then runs to hide behind his father when Jayne growls.

"It's not like I did it on purpose, Jayne." Tim says. "I happened to glance into the infirmary and saw her. Did ya realize the bottom of her dress goes all transparent under those bright lights?"

"WHAT?" Jayne yells. He drags River into the infirmary, looks her up and down and drags her back out. "Go change." Jayne orders.

"No." River replies.

"Why not?" Jayne growls.

"I like this dress." River answers. "It makes me feel pretty and girly. Besides, nobody's going to act on their thoughts; they aren't that stupid." Jayne turns back around to glare at people again.

"Jayne, don't you think you're overreacting just a tad bit?" Wash questions. "You're growling at people."

"Watch it little man." Jayne growls. "I ain't forgotten how ya been lookin at my wife's legs."

"Looked." Wash defends. "It was just the one time when she came out of that box. I stopped thinking it when I realized she was all crazy and a minor."

"Hey, I'm not all crazy." River replies. "Just slightly crazy."

"Minor?" Robert questions. "How old is she?"

"Turned 18 bout 2 months ago." Jayne answers.

"When did ya start sexing her up?" Robert asks.

"Bout 3 months ago." Jayne answers sheepishly.

"ROBERT JAYNE COBB!" Rita yells. "I can't believe you took advantage…"

"I seduced him." River interrupts. "He was asleep when I snuck into his bunk, crawled on top of him, removed his boxers, and sucked him deep…."

Jayne places his hand over her mouth, cutting her off. "Don't think they need the details, baby." Jayne growls down, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

Julie, Inara, Zoe, and Kaylee all laugh at the blush staining Jayne's cheeks.

River giggles and leans her head back to give her husband a sexy smirk.

Jayne leers down at her before bending over to kiss her deeply. River moans and turns to face him, her arms moving to circle his neck. Jayne runs his hands down her back to cup her ass, pulling her fully against his body. River moans and rubs herself against him.

"GORRAMIT!" Mal yells. "Jayne, your parents are watchin. I swear, ya two ain't got a bit of self control. I am so ruttin tired of ya goin at it like rabbits in heat."

River jumps up to wrap her legs around Jayne's waist. His hands move to support her hips as he breaks the kiss, both of them panting heavily. He drags his mouth down her throat to suck at her skin, his mouth marking her soft flesh. He happens to glance up and sees the entire room, except for Roy whose eyes are being covered by his mother, watching. "Huh." Jayne mutters and looks over to Mal. "We'll be in our bunk." With that said, Jayne turns and carries River down the hall, her ankles locked against his back as she pulls his shirt off.

"Now that was entertaining." Tim says with a laugh. "They do that a lot?"

"Leave in the middle of a conversation or meeting to have sex?" Kaylee questions back.

"Yeah." Tim answers.

"Yep." Mal answers. "All the ruttin time."

"One would think having sex 4 times a day is enough." Wash comments.

"4 what?" Sam gasps, ignoring the glare his wife sends him.

"They have sex 4 times a day, at least." Kaylee explains. "Don't know how they got the energy to do it that much though."

"It's annoying to say the least." Mal replies. "I'm startin to believe the smartest thing I've ever done was sound proofin their bunk."

"Ya sound proofed their bunk?" Rita questions. "Why?"

"River's a screamer." Kaylee answers with a giggle. "And a loud one at that. Night fore they got married, River was screamin so loud, cap'n thought we was under attack again. He ran outa his room in his underpants."

"Ya gonna tell that story to everyone?" Mal questions Kaylee with a glare.

"Yep." Kaylee answers. "It was funny."

"Where'd Jayne go?" Cassie asks when she walks into the room, her hands weighed down with baskets of food.

"And River?" Britney questions from right behind her twin sister.

"Having sex." Roy answers.

"ROY DANIEL COBB!" Rita screeches.

"I ain't dumb ma." Roy replies. "I know bout sex and I know that's what they're doin."

"Is Matty okay?" Cassie and Britney ask.

"She's gonna be fine." Robert assures his 14-year-old daughters.

"She's sleepin now." Rita says. "Let's get that food on the table. Mal, show the girls to the dining area."

"Yes'm." Mal replies. He starts walking down the hallway towards the mess.

Cassie and Britney follow closely behind both looking at the captain's back. They then glance at each other and start giggling.

"They're awful tight, ain't they?" Kaylee questions, moving up beside the teenagers. "But they make his butt look nice."

The twins giggle again.

Mal's back stiffens and he starts walking faster. "Bunch of ruttin perverts." Mal mutters under his breath. "Wonder if there's somethin in the air."

-


	6. Real

Title: Real

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne Style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R for smut

FYI: Any doctoring stuff, I made up. Other half of the last part. And gasp, my stupid computer didn't lose it, which is probably a good thing cause if it did, I might have just given up on the whole writing thing. Okay, not really since I'm kinda addicted to it. But I probably would have tossed my laptop outside gleefully.

-

Simon awakens slowly, his leg throbbing painfully. He sits up and moves his legs over the side of the bed. Placing his feet on the floor, he stands up and then promptly collapses. From his painful heap on the ground, he notices a pair of crutches leaning against the nightstand. Using the bed to hoist him up, he once again moves onto his feet, this time using the crutches to support himself. With the aid of the crutches, he makes his way out of his room and towards the infirmary.

"Doc, why didn't ya yell?" Jayne questions upon seeing his brother-in-law move into the room. "We woulda came and got ya."

"I didn't think about that." Simon replies. He moves into the infirmary to see Jayne's parents and a boy surrounding Matty. "How long was I asleep?"

"Bout 9 hours." Jayne answers. "Matty woke up bout 20 minutes ago."

River flows into the infirmary and moves over to the counter to grab and fill a needle. She moves next to her brother, swabs his arm, and injects him before he can protest.

"Mei-mei, what was that?" Simon questions.

"Pain reliever." River answers.

"Thank you." Simon replies. He can feel the strong medicine working almost instantly. The throbbing in his leg lessens to the point where he can think. He moves over to the sick bed and leans unstably against it.

River grabs a stool, adjusts it to be level with the bed, and then wheels it over to her brother.

"Thanks." Simon says again.

"You're welcome." River replies before moving to lean against Jayne's chest.

Simon wheels over to the counter and grabs his medical bag before moving back over to Matty. "How are you feeling, Matty?" Simon questions as he takes out a stethoscope.

"Okay." Matty whispers, clenching a stuff animal tightly in her hands. "I threw up."

"That's perfectly normal." Simon assures her as he checks her heart rate and pulse. "It's just your body's reaction to the sedative."

"Can I have some ice cream?" Matty questions. "Mama made my favorite; chocolate."

"I have to finish examining you, but I don't see a problem with it." Simon replies. "As long as your mother says it's okay."

Simon examines her vitals before taking the scope off and handing it to the little girl. "Why don't you check your father's heart while I examine your incision."

"Don't know how." Matty whispers.

Simon helps her put them on and then lets her listen to his heartbeat and her own before directing her to Robert. He waits until she presses the scope against her father's chest before unbuttoning her shirt.

"Is she okay?" Rita questions worriedly.

"She's healing very well." Simon answers. The little girl is healing at a rate that surprises him. From what her mother said, she was a sickly child, getting the damp lung more than normal. He starts to wonder if her lungs may just be weak, not her entire immune system. Unknowingly humming under his breath, he rolls over to examine the charts he made on Matty. Sliding the portable ultra-sound machine over to Matty, he turns it on before applying the jelly to her chest.

"What the hell is he doin?" Jayne questions River.

"Seeing inside." River answers.

"Huh?" Sam questions, moving in behind his brother and his brother's wife.

"Ain't that an ultra-sound machine?" Andrea questions from the doorway.

"Yes." River answers.

"Why's he usin it on her?" Andrea asks. "She ain't pregnant."

"What?" Bill growls. "What's pregnant got to do with anything?"

"That's the machine they use to look at babies." Andrea replies.

"She's not with child." River assures them. "Her innocence is still intact."

"It best be." Jayne growls. "Why's he usin it for then?"

"Looking at her lungs." River answers.

"That's cold." Matty winces at the sensation of the cold jelly hitting her chest.

"Doc, whadda doin?" Robert questions. "Somethin wrong?"

"Hmm." Simon mutters, completely oblivious to everything but the screen in front of him.

Matty looks at the screen, scrunching up her face in confusion. Growing bored with it after a moment, she goes back to listening to her daddy's heart. Frowning at the sound, she moves the scope back to the doctor's chest and listens a few moments before moving back to her daddy's.

"Doctor man." Matty says, not remembering his name. He doesn't even glance at her. Bringing her hand up, she pokes him in the nose.

Simon jumps slightly and glances down at his patient.

"Doctor man." Matty says again.

"Simon." He replies. "You can call me Simon."

"Okay." Matty says. "How come your heart sounds so different than daddy's?"

"Different?" Simon questions. "May I listen?"

She nods and removes the scope. Simon takes them back and puts them on before rolling over to listen to Robert's heart.

"What's goin on?" Tim questions upon seeing the doc examining his father.

"We don't ruttin know." Sam replies. "It's like the doc's in his own little world; Matty had to poke him to get his attention."

"Simon's always been like that." River says. "When I was little, I used to throw books at him to get his attention. He's very focused."

Simon listens to Robert's heart for a few minutes, a frown forming on his face. He rolls over to grab a clean chart and flips it open. "How old are you?" Simon questions Robert.

"58." Rita answers for her husband.

Simon's eyebrows rise. He didn't realize Jayne's father was that old; he doesn't look it.

He takes the man's weight and height down before questioning Rita about his diet.

"She's always tryin to feed me gorram vegetables." Robert growls.

"If you had your choice, ya'd eat nothin but potatoes and steak." Rita growls back. "That ain't healthy."

"No, it's not." Simon agrees. "Have you been experiencing any chest pain?"

"A little." Rita answers for him. "He complains bout it every once in while."

"How active are you?" Simon questions.

"Whadda mean, active?" Robert asks back.

"Active: exercise, work, recreation, sex." Simon answers. "How often do you do those activities and for how long?"

"Am I losin it or did your brother just ask our pa how often he has sex?" Sam questions River.

"He did." River answers. "It's very important for Simon to know."

"I don't wanna ruttin know." Tim mutters.

"That ain't none of your business, boy." Robert growls.

"The information is relevant to your health." Simon responds. He hands the chart to Rita. "Will you please write that information down?"

She takes the chart and then pen and fills out the questions Simon left open before handing it back.

Simon studies the information before listening to Robert's heart again.

"Doctor Simon." Roy questions from behind his father. "Is something wrong with our pa?"

Simon just hums.

Roy glares at him before walking over to his brother's wife. "River, what's wrong with pa?"

"Small blockage." River answers. "But don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Why ain't your brother answerin then?" Roy questions. "All he's doin is hummin."

"Gorram doc's always hummin." Jayne replies. "Ya got no idea how ruttin annoyin it is to have a hummin doc removin bullets from ya."

"He doesn't realize he's doing it." River says. "Just hum with him and he'll stop."

Simon stops listening to Robert's heart and rolls over to the counter. Standing up on one leg, he preps two needles and grabs a large bottle filled with various pills. He grabs some wipes before sitting down and rolling back over to the bed. Setting everything on the table, he reaches behind him to grab two small, empty containers. He dumps out the bottle of pills onto a sterilized tray and sorts through them. He gathers 10 small, blue pills and puts them into one containers. In the other container he puts 30 pink pills. He closes both containers before putting the rest of the pills away. He rolls back over to Robert, a needle and swab in one hand and the containers in the other.

"The blue one's are for Mr. Cobb." Simon says, handing both bottles to Rita. "He needs to take one a day for the next 10 days. The pink ones are for Matty; she needs to take 3 a day for the next 10 days. I would suggest giving them to her at each meal."

"What are they for?" Rita questions.

"Your husband has a small blockage, most likely in one of his heart valves, thats keeping his heart for beating regularly. The pills will help dissolve it after I loosen it."

"How ya gonna ruttin loosen it?" Robert growls. "Cause that ain't soundin like much fun."

Simon holds the needle up.

"No ruttin way." Robert bellows, trying to move away.

"Boys, git over here and make him stay." Rita orders.

The four large Cobb sons surround their father, preventing his escape.

"Here ya go, doc." Sam says, rolling his father's sleeve up.

Simon quickly swabs Robert's arm and injects the shot.

"Mei-mie…" Simon stops his request when River takes the empty needle out of his hand and disposes of it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." River whispers, her gaze flying erratically around the infirmary.

Simon rolls back over to Matty and swabs the inside of her arm. "Matty, this might sting a little." Simon warns. "Why don't you hold your father's hand since he was so brave for his shot."

The Cobb boys laugh, earning a glare from Robert.

Matty grabs her daddy's hand and looks over to give her twin brother a small smile.

"What is that?" Robert asks, stopping Simon before he injects Matty.

"A steroid." Simon answers. "Her lungs aren't functioning normally but the steroid combined with the antibiotics she's going to be taking, should help resolve the problem. Hopefully, it will keep her from getting the damp lung so much."

Robert nods, indicating for Simon to give the shot. Simon injects Matty, trying to be as gentle as possible. River takes the empty needle from him before he can ask again. Simon then rolls over to Matty's other arm and removes the IV.

"You were very brave, Matty." Simon praises. "Now, as long as you promise to stay in bed and not leave unless somebody carries you, you can go back to your room and eat that ice cream."

"She can really go back home?" Rita questions.

"Yes." Simon replies. "She has to stay in bed and not move around a lot. I've found that most people don't like resting in the hospital, although I don't see why."

"Cold." River whispers. "Harsh. Needles. Pain. Death."

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jayne questions quietly, moving towards his wife.

Simon spins around to look at his sister. "Mei-mie.."

"Don't." River screeches, flinching back. "You can't just stick needles into my eyes and ask me what I see. It doesn't work that way."

Jayne places his hands onto his wife's shoulders and she spins around to bury her face into his chest.

"Take her out of her." River whispers. "It's coming back; like needles in her skin."

Jayne gently picks River up and carries her to the couch outside of the infirmary.

"What's wrong?" Inara questions, moving off the couch for Jayne to sit down.

Jayne doesn't answer; instead he runs his hands up and down River's back, whispering into her ear.

"Jayne, does she need a smoother?" Simon questions, being supported by Sam and Bill, his crutches lying forgotten in the infirmary.

"No." Jayne growls. "She spent too much gorram time in that ruttin infirmary; she's relivin it."

"Reliving what?" Robert questions, watching as his new daughter-in-law shakes in her husband's arms.

"Tests." River answers and then her voice takes on an older, impersonal tone. "River, you know why we're doing this. We need to know what you see and what you don't see. We can't make progress without a sacrifice. Now, be a good girl and sit down. I want her arms and legs tied down; we don't want a repeat of last week."

"Repeat?" Simon questions, the doctor in him wanting to know while the brother doesn't.

"Bad thoughts." River whispers. "Hands trespassing where they don't belong; touching without permission."

"Somebody touched ya?" Jayne growls, his arms tightening around her.

"Yes." River answers, leaning her head back to look at him. "Removed her gown and touched her flesh. She broke his neck with her thighs when he knelt between them, his thoughts not pure."

Jayne's arms tighten further and River whimpers.

"Sorry, baby." Jayne says, loosening his grip. She burrows further into him, her body shaking harshly.

"What's with the she and her thing?" Sam questions, his fists clenched.

"It's a defense mechanism." Simon replies. "She's always done it when she's scared, nervous, or feeling overemotional. Before the academy, I could just tell her she was doing it and she would stop. But now…"

"Only Jayne can get her to stop." Book finishes.

River pulls her head back quickly to look up at Jayne, tears running down her face. "She's sorry."

"Baby, ya ain't got nothin to be sorry for." Jayne replies.

"She's doesn't want to be this way." River whispers. "Doesn't want to be broken; she wants to be a real girl, whole and all. Not broken. But he still loves her, even if she's not real?"

"Ya're the realest thing in my ruttin life." Jayne whispers back. "And like I done told ya before, ya ain't broken, just a little cracked. But that don't matter none to me. I love ya, every ruttin part, even the crazy ones."

River sniffles and then smiles up at him, her eyes shining. "I love you too, even the violent and possessive parts." River whispers. She reaches up to pulls his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a deep kiss.

Jayne adjusts River on his lap and tilts her head to deepen the kiss.

"Make me real." River whispers, pulling her mouth away. "Need to feel you deep inside of me while I clench tightly around you, making me real."

Jayne kisses her with a growl and stands up. Pulling away from her mouth, he sees all of the crew and most of his family watching them, again. "We'll be in our bunk." Jayne growls as he carries River past the crowd.

"Where's River?" Cassie questions, moving into the room a few minutes later.

"She was supposed to show us some dances." Britney adds.

"She's with Jayne." Roy answers before anybody else can. "Having sex."

"Again?" Cassie and Britney gasp.

-

Jayne manages to make it into their bunk without dropping River, how though, he don't know. Her hands had snaked between them to dig under his pants, pumping him as he walked down the hall. He drops her onto their bed and strips down. She pulls her own clothes off and then lies down on the bed, her legs spread invitingly. Jayne stares down at her lustfully before dropping down onto the end of the bed and pulling her legs over his shoulders.

Using his hands to open her folds, he runs his tongue between them before thrusting it inside of her. River squeals and digs her feet into his back, pulling him closer. Jayne can feel his nose crack from the force and hopes it ain't broken cause that'll be a fun one to explain to her brother. He holds her hips still and starts eating at her in earnest. His tongue thrusts in and out of her before moving up to lick at her clit. By this time, her heads thrashing back and forth and she's chanting his name. Moving one hand off her hips, he uses it to slip two fingers inside of her. His fingers pump quickly inside of her while his tongue continues to probe at her clit. Moving a third finger inside of her, he pushes them deep while biting down gently on her clit.

"JAYNE!" River screams, her hips breaking his hand's grasp to buck against his fingers.

Jayne rides her orgasm out before removing his fingers. He licks them clean and then stands up to move to the side of the bed.

"Coming inside now?" River pants, looking over at her husband with lust-filled eyes.

"Not yet baby." Jayne answers as he bends over to pick up her vibrator. He rinses it off before sitting back down on the side of the bed. "Gonna make ya cum a few more times first."

"Want you inside." River whispers with a pout.

Jayne leans up to drop a kiss on her lips. "Ain't gonna work this time, baby." Jayne replies. "Gotta prove to ya that ya're real so ya don't forget again."

"Yes." River moans. "Must prove."

Jayne flips the vibrator on a lower setting before moving it towards her body. He runs it softly across her collarbone and then bends over to follow the trail with his lips. Sliding the toy down to her breasts, he circles the right one with it while sucking the nipple of her left breast into his mouth.

River moves her hand up to grasp his hand holding the vibrator. She tries to push it to her nipple but he refuses to budge.

Jayne nips her breast before looking up at her. "See what ya did, baby." Jayne growls. "Now I gots to start all over again."

He moves away from her breasts and back up to her collarbone. The vibrator traces the same trail as before, his mouth right behind it. He sucks harshly at her skin before looking up at her. "Ya gotta keep your hands to yourself or I'm gonna keep startin over again, dong ma?"

River nods shakily, a whimper escaping her lips.

Jayne sucks her left nipple into his mouth while circling her right breast with the vibrator. He pushes his need to be buried deep inside of his wife to the back of his mind and focuses completely on her. He sucks and nibbles at her nipple, sometimes gently and sometimes harshly, while his other hand slowly circles towards her nipple.

River's head thrashes as Jayne worships her breasts. The suction on her nipple feels wonderful while the slow progress towards her other nipple makes her frustrated. "Please, Jayne, please." River begs, arching her body.

Jayne can hear the desperation in her voice and moves the vibrator to touch her right nipple and bites down on her left.

River moans his name as she cums.

Jayne smirks to himself, a bit surprised when she orgasms seein how he ain't touched her nether regions yet. "Ya doin alright, baby?" Jayne growls as he licks his way down her stomach, the vibrator following lazily.

"I'm floating." River moans, a huge smile on her face. "My Jayne is making me float."

"Well, hold onto your britches, baby, cause I'm bout to make ya fly." Jayne growls. He moves between her thighs, his hands spreading them wide, and slips the vibrator inside of her. He moves it with quick but precise thrusts until she spreads her knees as far as she get them, her feet planted firmly on the bed. Jayne ups the speed of the vibrator while bringing his other hand down to play with her clit.

"Oh….Jayyyne…harder…" River moans.

Jayne moves the vibrator to its highest setting before thrusting it in as deep as it will go, her juices flowing down to coat his hand. His thumb presses down on her clit and with a scream, she cums.

River screams her release, her hips thrashing erratically against the vibrator and Jayne's thumb. Right as her orgasm finishes, Jayne pulls the vibrator out and presses it hard against her clit.

"JAYYYNE!" River screeches as she orgasms again.

Jayne drops the vibrator and moves up her body to thrust deeply inside of her. River moans, pulling his mouth down to hers. She sucks his tongue into her mouth, whimpers escaping her throat at every thrust.

Jayne places his hands besides her shoulders and pulls away from her mouth to look down at River. Her face is flushed and covered in sweat. Part of her hair is matted to the side of her face and her mouth is slightly open as her whimpers of pleasure escape. All in all, it's the sexiest gorram thing he's ever seen. She slowly opens her eyes to look up at him and he realizes he was wrong. This is the sexiest gorram thing he's ever seen, the look in her eyes as he thrusts inside of her.

"Harder Jayne." River orders huskily.

Jayne groans and starts pounding into her, the hull of the ship squeaking with each thrust. He drops his head to suck at her neck, wanting to mark her as his.

River wraps her legs around his hips and her arms around his back as he pounds into her. She feels like her entire body is flying, all her senses and thoughts focused on Jayne's cock moving in and out of her. His thrusts get faster and her nails scratch at his back, trying to find something to hold on to. She can feel his hand moving between them, knows where it's going, what it's going to do. Her mouth moves to the place where his shoulder meets his neck and clamps down.

Jayne hisses when she bites him, his eyes rolling back. He fumbles to find her clit and when he does, he rolls it while pinching down on it. Her walls squeeze tightly around him as she cums, her teeth biting down hard enough that he can feel the blood starting to drip down his back. His thrusts falter at the feeling and with one last, deep thrust, he empties himself into her climaxing body, her name leaving his mouth in shout.

Jayne pulls out and flops onto his back, breathing heavily. River manages to crawl on top of him, her breath coming out in quick pants. She drops her head against his chest and purrs when he rubs her hair.

"Now, baby, ya know ya're real?" Jayne questions a few minutes later.

"Yes." River answers, looking up at him. "You make me real."

"And ya make me real." Jayne replies.

"Love you Jayne." River says.

"Love ya too." Jayne answers. "Now, where's that gorram vibrator. Battery's gonna run out if'n we don't turn it off."

River giggles while sitting up. She crawls down to the end of the bed and finds the vibrator wedged between the hull of the ship and the mattress. She turns it off before standing up and walking over to the sink. After she rinses it off, she leans over him to place it behind the blanket covering his weapons, right on top of Vera. Walking back over to the sink, she rinses off a washcloth and uses it to sponge down her sweaty body, paying close attention to the sticky area between her thighs. She tosses it into the hamper in the corner before walking over to her trunk. Grabbing a clean pair of panties and a clean dress she slips them on before turning back to Jayne, a gasp leaving her mouth.

Jayne watches River clean up and waits until her back is to him before standing up. He can feel the open cuts on his back and the bite mark and tries to dress quickly before she sees them. When he hears her gasp, he sighs deeply and turns to face her.

River's hand is covering her mouth as she stares at his back, sees the open cuts still bleeding.

"Baby, it ain't as bad as it looks." Jayne assures her. He sighs again when tears fill her eyes.

"I hurt you." River whispers, her hands moving to trace the marks on his back.

"Ain't a big deal." Jayne replies, pulling his pants up and buckling them. He sits down to put his boots back on and reaches for his shirt when she grabs it.

"You have to see Simon." River orders. "He can fix you."

"I ain't seein your brother for a few cuts." Jayne growls, fully meaning it. He glances up at her and groans.

"I hurt you." River restates as the tears fall down her face.

"It ain't that bad." Jayne says.

"If it was me, you would make me go." River argues.

"I'd never let ya get cut this much." Jayne replies and then wishes the statement back. A sob catches in her throat and he knows she's bout a second away from bawling. "If'n I go see him, ya ain't gonna cry, right?"

"Won't cry." River agrees, sniffling a few times.

"Alright then, let's go." Jayne says, ushering her towards the ladder. He ain't wantin to see Simon bout this but don't want her to feel all guilty bout scratchin him up. She clenches his shirt tight in her fists as she climbs up the ladder. Jayne shuts the hatch and wraps an arm around his wife before following her to the infirmary.

"Jayne, I do believe I go rule bout walkin round this boat without clothes on." Mal comments when the merc walks towards the infirmary without a shirt, his arm around his wife.

"Have to see Simon." River tells the captain. "He can fix Jayne."

"Don't know if anybody can fix Jayne." Mal says back with a smirk.

River growls at him.

"Okay, anybody else freaked out that Jayne's growling has passed on to his wife?" Wash questions. Hands go up in the air in response.

"What am I fixing?" Simon questions from the infirmary.

"Somethin wrong with my boy?" Rita questions, moving behind Simon. "Jayne, where's your shirt?"

River holds his shirt up and then pushes him into the infirmary.

"What the hell happened to ya?" Mal questions, wincing at the scratches on Jayne's back.

"Jayne made his River fly and she needed something to hold on to." River answers.

"Oh, little witch, I didn't wanna know that." Mal groans.

"Sit down, Jayne." Simon orders.

With a growl, Jayne plops down onto the bed his little sister is still lying on. "Thought ya'll was goin back to the house." Jayne comments as he watches Simon put on a pair of clear gloves.

"Matty insisted that we wait on ya two." Sam replies.

"Probably a good thing seein how's ya needed some doctorin." Tim adds with a smirk.

"Watch it, boy." Jayne growls. "I still ain't forgotten ya was looking at my wife; don't give me nother reason to kick your ass."

"Jayne, admitting that you're hurt doesn't make ya weak." Bill says, smirking at his older brother.

"Ain't hurt." Jayne growls. "Wouldn't have came in here but my girl got all teary and feelin guilty."

"They are rather deep." Simon comments as he cleans Jayne's back.

"Ain't that bad." Jayne replies. "Ain't like it's the first time she's done it neither. Normally I'd just take what I needed from ya and do it myself. That's what I was hopin to do but ya'll didn't leave."

"Is that a bite mark?" Tim questions, looking over Simon's shoulder at his brother's back.

"Yep." Jayne answers. "She's a biter."

"You like it when I bite you." River replies.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees, his arm snaking out to pull his wife towards him. He drops a kiss to her forehead before moving down to kiss her lips.

"Not again." Mal mutters. "Nara, Kaylee, take River on down to the house fore they start goin at it again. Think mama Cobb might box both their ears if they run back to their bunk."

"Come on, River." Kaylee says, taking her friend's hand. She pulls River away from Jayne, their lips separating with a slurp.

"Fix my Jayne." River tells her brother before following Kaylee out of the infirmary.

Jayne watches his wife leave, his head tilting to the side to watch her hips sway as she moves. She gives them a little wiggle and looks over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Jayne, would ya get your mind off sexin up your wife for one ruttin second." Bill says.

"Huh?" Jayne grunts, looking over to his brother. "Ya say somethin?"

"Was just sayin how I gotta couple bottles of whiskey waitin for us." Bill says. "Gorram good stuff too. Nicked it off some hundan that tried to steal some cattle from us. Figure we can all camp out tonight and have some drinks, Mal, Wash, and Simon ya can join us. Shepard's welcome if'n he wants to. The women and kids are gonna stay with ma."

"Sounds like a nice time." Mal replies. "Think we got some of Kaylee's wine let over."

"Sounds like a plan then." Sam says. "Pa's gonna join us, uh, can he drink doc?"

"Yes." Simon says. "I wouldn't advise him drinking as much as Jayne does but alcohol won't interfere with his medicine. Jayne, do you want me to put weaves in these?"

"Ya do and I'm libel to kick your ass." Jayne growls. "Just wrap em enough so's that she don't get all upset again. Man, I hate to think how she's gonna react next time I get shot; libel to either cry hysterically or kill every gorram person near me."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "So try your hardest to avoid it, dong ma?"

"Like I enjoy getting shot?" Jayne mutters. "Anyways, shouldn't ya be telling yourself that? You're the one who's always bein shot."

"I ain't gotta a slightly crazy, mind-readin genius for a wife." Mal replies.

"Ya don't do ya." Jayne agrees with a smirk. "That pleasure is all mine."

-


	7. Weapon

Title: Weapon

Series: Heart of Gold

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: Some of the info was taken out of the 'Serenity: the official visual companion' but I have no plans to include the movie in the story.

-

The Cobb family and Serenity family surround the large dining table, the younger kids sitting at a smaller table a few feet away. Rita had prepared a very large platter of chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. Julie had made a few pans of biscuits and Andrea had brought over a couple dozen ears of corn. For dessert, there are a couple apple pies and a chocolate cake sitting on the counter. There's light conversation occurring amongst the Cobb family, most of the Serenity crew too distracted by the 'real' food, except for River, who is eating very slowly.

"River, honey, do ya not like it?" Rita questions, watching as her daughter-in-law takes very small bites with pauses between them.

"I'm comparing the difference in the molecular structure compared to the protein usually ingested by letting it absorb on my pallet." River answers, staring down at her food. She looks up to see everyone staring at her. "I'm enjoying the real food."

"Oh." Rita replies.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jayne questions, noticing how she's glancing around the table nervously.

"She's nervous." Simon answers. "When she gets nervous she talks in large sentences. It's something she's done since she was 3."

"Darlin' why ya nervous for?" Robert questions. "Ain't no one here to be nervous of."

"So many feelings." River answers. "So many people. She's..I'm scared you won't like her."

Jayne pushes his chair back a bit and pulls her onto his lap. "Ain't nobody not gonna like ya, baby." Jayne assures her.

"You didn't like her at first." River whispers.

"Yeah, well, I'm a dumbass." Jayne grunts.

"Sure are." Mal agrees.

Jayne glares at him.

"Sweetie, course we like ya." Rita says. "Look what ya done to our baby boy. Made him all domestic-like."

"Ain't domesticated, ma." Jayne mutters. "Right, baby?"

"Like a wild animal." River replies. "Let's me pet and stroke him but will still snap at others, specially to protect his girl. I like my Jayne all-growly."

"Damn straight." Jayne agrees with a smirk. "Still like a good fight, that ain't ever gonna change."

"Now, son, ya got a wife now." Robert lectures. "Don't ya think it's time ya cut back on those wild urges?"

Jayne opens his mouth to respond when River cuts him off.

"No." River protests. "I like his darkness, the killer inside. It soothes me, takes the edge off mine."

"Mei-mei, you're not a killer." Simon argues.

River just turns to look him dead in the eyes. "She is what they made her, Simon." River says. "You can't change that; there is no drug or treatment that will fix her to what she was. That girl is gone; she died along time ago."

"Whose they?" Robert questions, not liking the young girl talking about herself like that.

"Hand of blue." River whispers, snuggling into Jayne's chest with a whimper. "I was their star pupil. Nobody else could handle the training and the conditioning, not like me."

"I'm a bit confused." Sam comments, looking at his brother's wife. There's an edge to her, one that shouldn't be there. He glances at his own wife, only two years older than Jayne's wife, thinking how innocent she seems compared to River. "What kind of training?"

"I don't know." Simon answers, watching as Jayne holds his sister. He may not have approved of the relationship before, but he does not. It doesn't take a genius to see how much safer River feels with the large merc, how lucid she is when he's there. "She won't tell me; I'm not sure that she remembers."

"She remembers, Simon." River replies. "She remembers everything. Some of it's made up, some of it's not real, and some of it can't be quantified. But she remembers every part, every pain, every thought, every drop of blood."

Jayne grits his teeth and wraps his arms tighter around the small bundle on his lap.

"Son, I think it would be best if maybe you explained some of it." Book suggests. "It will help answer their questions; I'm sure all the confusion River's reading off everyone can't be good for her well being."

"You are a very smart, preacher man." River says, cocking her head to the side. "Though she doesn't understand how your brain can work with all that chaos going on above it."

Book laughs. "You're never going to be comfortable with my hair, are you?"

"No." River answers. "I'm afraid the roof will cave in and your brain will be smooched. You don't want a smooched brain; it's not fun."

"Mei-mei, do you want me to explain?" Simon questions quietly.

"Yes." River answers. "They want to know why I'm….different."

"Jayne?" Simon questions.

"Yeah, it's fine, doc." Jayne assures him. "Ain't nobody gonna take this further than this room, dong ma? Ya're my family and all, but I will kill to keep her safe and it don't right matter who I gotta kill to ensure that."

Robert hears the threat in his son's sentence and nods. "We ain't gonna say nothin." Robert assures him, speaking for his family. "She's a Cobb now, ya know we protect them with our lives."

"I know." Jayne replies. "I also wanted it known that somethin' leaks out and it leads back to somebody in this room, well, they're gonna meet a side of me ain't none of ya ever seen 'fore."

"Roy, take the little ones in with Matty." Robert orders. "Do Brit and Cass need to leave?"

"No." River answers. "I was their age when the story starts."

Roy obeys his father, a scowl on his face. River watches him leave with a small smile.

"Watcha smilin' bout, baby?" Jayne questions, watchin' as his little brother takes his niece and nephew in the room with Matty.

"Roy." River answers. "He's a little you. Did you scowl like that when your were a boy?"

"Yes." Rita replies with a smile. "Jayne had that scowl down by the time he was 5."

"Do you have pictures?" River asks. "I would like to see a little Jayne."

"Yeah." Rita answers. "We can look at em tonight while the men do their drinkin'."

"And you can see pictures of me when I was little." River replies. "Simon brought some."

"He did?" Jayne questions. "Why ain't I ever seen em?"

"You never asked." River replies. "I will show you later."

"A'right." Jayne agrees. "Bill, ya might wanna grab a bottle of that whiskey. I know I'm gonna need a glass, pa will too."

"That bad?" Robert questions, watching as Bill leaves. He returns a few moments later with a large jug of whiskey.

"Yes." River answers for her husband. "You won't be able to not think of Cassie and Britney, how it could be done to a girl that young."

Bill pours himself and his father a glass before passing the bottle to the quiet captain. Mal pours some and passes it around the table, everybody but River and Julie taking some.

Simon downs his drink, grateful for the burn, before starting the story.

"I don't know how much Jayne has told you." Simon says. "So, I'll just start from the beginning. I am very smart, gifted is the word. So when I say my little sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full meaning. River is more than gifted; she is a gift. There's nothing that doesn't come as naturally to her as breathing does to the rest of us."

"Not true." River interrupts. "Can't eat problematic food."

Jayne chuckles and kisses his wife's head. "You'll get it one day, baby."

"It's not supposed to work that way." River pouts. "I've never not been able to do something. It's frustrating."

"Okay, besides ice planets, there's nothing she can't do." Simon corrects with a small smile. "She only went to school with kids anywhere near her own age once; they didn't want her back. The teachers got upset because she kept correcting them."

"But it was wrong." River protests. "They were teaching wrong material."

"It was from a textbook, River." Simon replies.

"The books were wrong." River says.

"How old was she then?" Mal questions, speaking for the first time. He ain't sure bout them tellin' the story but knows Jayne wouldn't endanger his wife.

"7, I think." Simon replies, looking at his sister to verify. "Is that right, mei-mei?"

"Depends." River answers. "Are you speaking from when procreation occurred or birth?"

"Birth." Simon replies.

"7 years, 8 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 14 hours, 47 minutes, and 29 seconds old when they asked mother and father not to bring her back." River answers.

"Ya know the seconds?" Tim questions.

"She could tell ya down to the second when her and Jayne started sexin'." Kaylee replies with a giggle.

"But she won't, right little witch?" Mal replies. "Cause I got enough visuals that I don't need the countdown, again."

River nods.

"Okay, so she was almost 8." Wash says. "How old were the other kids?"

"16 or 17." Simon answers.

"She went to school with kids twice her age?" Inara questions.

"Not for very long." Simon replies. "My parents took her out of that school when the school requested it and never enrolled her in another. She got to do some other activities: dance, art, piano lessons but those never lasted long either. After a few lessons, she would surpass the teachers. Most adults don't like seeing a child able to something better than them after a few hours. Mostly, River stayed at him with books and anything my parents could buy to keep her attention. I spent as much time with her as I could but I was in school myself. A few months before her 14th birthday, my parents started looking for schools that she could attend. She was getting bored and they…."

"Were tired of having her around." River finishes the statement her brother won't. "It's okay, Simon. I was a difficult child to have; I know that."

"No, mei-mei." Simon protests. "You were never a burden; don't ever think that."

River just smiles sadly at her brother. "Just finish it."

"My parents were contacted by a government sponsored academy." Simon says. "We had never heard of it, which should have been our first clue, but they had the most exciting program. And River wanted to go. She wanted to learn. She was 14."

Robert glances at his twin daughters, sees them listening intently.

"For the first year, everything was fine." Simon says. "She would write me letters, telling me how much she was learning, how much she enjoyed it. I thought she had finally found a place to call home. Then, suddenly the letters stopped. I didn't get anything for months, close to a year if I'm recalling correctly. It's actually kind of a blur. Then I suddenly got a letter that made no sense. She wrote about things that never happened, jokes we never told. It alarmed me somewhat, but what made me realize something was wrong was that some of the words were misspelled."

"How did her misspellin' words make ya think somethin' was wrong?" Mal questions.

"River started correcting my spelling when she was 3." Simon answers.

"Oh." Mal replies.

"It was a code, a rather easy one too." Simon says. "When I took the missing letters from the misspelled words, it spelled out, 'They're hurting us. Get me out.'. I tried, but I couldn't get anywhere near her."

"What bout you're parents?" Rita questions. "Didn't they help?"

"They signed her away." River whispers.

"What?" Jayne growls.

"They let her wave her father." River replies. "He just told her that everything was okay, that she was making a fuss over nothing. They later told her that her parents signed waivers for the doctors to do anything they 'deemed necessary for her development'."

"That son of a bitch." Simon growls. "He lied to me. He knew something was wrong and just told me I was overreacting."

"They knew what they was doin' to ya?" Jayne asks quietly.

"Did her parents know they were cutting her head open like a pumpkin and scooping out her insides?" River replies. "No, they didn't want to know. They were happy living with the idea of their burden being gone."

"They cut her head open?" Sam questions, holding his wife's hand tightly.

"They removed parts of her brain." Simon answers. "Do you know when you're scared or nervous but you don't want to be so you push it to the back of your mind?"

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"They removed that part of her brain." Simon explains. "She feels everything; she can't not."

"Not with Jayne." River whispers. "He makes her feel safe; keeps things at bay."

Jayne pulls her closer and kisses her forehead.

River snuggles her face in his neck.

"I was eventually contacted by some people who said that they were indeed hurting her." Simon finishes. "They were able to sneak me into the hospital…"

"Whoa, ya never said ya went in." Mal cuts in.

"I'd just met you." Simon replies. "Didn't know how you would react if I told you I broke into a secret government hospital."

"Ya just walked in and got her?" Robert questions.

"Played dress up." River replies. "Was an inspector, seeing how the research was going."

"I got a tour of the hospital and then they took me into to observe a student, River." Simon replies, only to be cut off by River.

"See, most of our best work is done when they're asleep." River says, in a mechanical voice that Simon recognizes to be the doctor that he talked to at the Academy. "It's a little startling to see, but the results are spectacular. Especially in this case. River Tam is our star student. She's a genius. Her mental capacity is extraordinary, even with the side-effects."

"You heard all that?" Simon questions.

"No." River replies. "It's in your mind, a memory; your little sister strapped to a chair, convulsing and gasping with a needle through her forehead. You have nightmares about it." River's hand floats up to touch to spot the needle entered through. "But there's no mark, it just faded away."

Jayne tilts her head to examine the spot she touched before placing an open-mouth kiss on it.

"I got her out and into a cyro box." Simon finishes, holding his glass out, which Mal obediently fills. "Boarded onto Serenity and the rest is history."

Everyone is quiet for a few minutes while they absorb the information.

"Why?" Robert questions, breaking the silence. "What was the point?"

"I'm not sure." Simon replies. "I guess the Alliance wanted a…."

"Weapon." River interrupts. "She's a multi-million credit weapon."

"No, mei-mei.."

"All of our subjects are conditioned for combat but River…she's a creature of extraordinary grace." River states. "You can pretend all you want, but when it comes down to it, you're sitting in a room with Alliance's shiniest, most deadly weapon."

"Baby, ya ain't a weapon." Jayne argues.

"She knows 23 ways to kill you with a pen." River replies. "She's done it before; was given a mission and she carried it out. Saw the blood of her doctor covering her hands. That's why they want her back; she's the perfect assassin."

"Ya've killed?" Mal questions quietly.

"Yes." River answers. "You saw before. Ask Kaylee."

"What's Kaylee got to do with it?" Jayne questions.

"She saw." River answers. "Scared her."

"Kaylee, what's she talkin' bout?" Mal questions.

Kaylee looks at River before looking over at Mal. "It happened back when Niska took ya and Wash."

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything." Simon replies. "River wasn't in that fight; she was hiding."

"No, she weren't." Jayne says. "I locked her in my gorram bunk."

"What?" Simon questions.

"After Nara took her client to her room, I went to my bunk." Jayne starts.

"We know." Book replies. "We saw you leave but now I'm guessing it wasn't because of Inara's client."

"Naw, that was just an excuse." Jayne says. "Knew ya'd all think I was down there but wouldn't realize River was with me. She fell asleep and I went back to lift weights when Zoe figured somethin' was wrong. When her and Wash got back and decided to do their suicide mission, I went back to my bunk. River was freakin' out, sayin' somethin' bout how 'captain daddy died' and she had to rescue him. Told her no, loaded up and locked her in there."

"You knew?" Mal questions River quietly.

"Whoa, she was right?" Jayne asks.

"Yeah." Mal replies. "It was only for a second or two."

"Ya died?" Kaylee questions, tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you say something?" Zoe growls.

"Cause ya felt all guilty for leavin' me." Mal replies. "I didn't wanna make it worse. I don't get how ya knew, little witch."

"Felt it." River replies, touching her stomach exactly where Mal has a scar from Niska's torture device.

"Oh, mei-mei, I would never want ya to feel that." Mal says.

"I've felt worse." River replies. "You handle torture well. Wash too."

"Uh, thanks." Mal replies. "I think. Still wanna know what Kaylee's got to say."

"Like I said, it was when we went to rescue ya." Kaylee says. "We all went in, though I didn't make much account for myself."

"I got no problem with the idea of ya not killin' somebody, little Kaylee." Mal replies. "Ya holdin' a gun ain't right."

"I know." Kaylee replies. "Well, I got pinned down by three guys and I couldn't…"

"She couldn't kill them." River finishes. "Knew what they would do to her but she couldn't take a life. It's okay, Kaylee, you're too innocent for that."

"So are you, little witch." Mal replies.

"No, I'm not." River calmly states. "Haven't been innocent for a long gorram time."

"Ya are to me." Jayne says.

"I know." River replies. "Finish it, Kaylee."

"I ran back into Serenity and hid behind the door." Kaylee says. "Then River comes up and takes one look out. And they was spread out, had some cover. She only looked for a second. Then she took my gun, closed her eyes, spun out in the open doorway, and killed em all."

"She killed them?" Simon questions.

"Shoot em." Kaylee replies. "They was dead in an instant."

"Fay hwa." Sam says. "Ya saw it wrong."

"No, she didn't." Jayne replies. "Seen her do it myself. Held her arm behind her and shot someone between the gorram eyes without lookin'. I just thought it was the first time she did it. She never told me bout this."

"You would have been mad." River whispers, looking down at her hands. "Didn't want you to be mad at me for not listening. I couldn't let them hurt Kaylee. She's my friend."

"I know, baby." Jayne replies. "Just don't want ya round flyin' bullets. Don't want ya to be shot."

"Been shot before." River replies.

"When?" Jayne growls.

"Training." River answers. "Didn't move fast enough. Learned better though."

"They shot ya?" Jayne growls, squeezing her tight.

"Yes." River replies. "It's part of the conditioning; what good is a weapon if it can't focus past pain?"

"Ain't a weapon." Jayne states. "You're a girl."

"Jayne's girl." River replies. "They made her a weapon; you make me a girl."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

"It's why we fit so well." River says. "We're both killers. You became one over time and I was made into one."

"That may be, little witch." Mal replies. "But I only got the need for one killer; you just work on bein' a girl, dong ma? I don't want ya havin' to use a gun anymore than I want Kaylee to. And I know your husband and brother both agree with me."

"Yes." Simon replies.

"Mal's right." Jayne says. "I don't want ya killin'. Leave that to us."

"She will try." River replies. "But just like her Jayne, she will kill to protect her family."

"Ya gonna protect me, baby?" Jayne questions with a small smile.

"If needed." River replies. "I can't….without you, I'd just turn back into the weapon. Need my Jayne."

"And he needs his River." Jayne whispers, dropping a light kiss on her lips. River moans and rotates her body to straddle his body, her hands moving up his chest. Jayne slides one hand into her hair while the other caresses her back as he deepens the kiss. River whimpers against his mouth and rocks herself against him. Her hand shoots up to grab the biscuit flying at them and launches it back to hit Bill in the forehead.

Jayne laughs against River's lips before pulling away.

"She hit me." Bill says, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, she did it to me too." Mal replies. "Kinda freaks ya out how she don't even look, don't it?"

"Just a little." Bill replies.

"Robert Jayne Cobb, get your hands up where we can see them." Rita yells. "This is the dinner table; ain't no place for that."

Jayne ignores his mom and grasps River's ass as he stands up. River wraps her legs around his hips and runs her hand under his shirt.

"We'll be in our room." Jayne grunts before carrying River out of the room.

"Is that normal?" Andrea questions, having not been present for the other times.

"Yeah." Mal answers.

"Ya get used to it after a while." Kaylee answers.

Rita grabs the pies and dishes them out along with the ice cream she made earlier. They sit around and eat the dessert, talking about different things, nobody wanting to think about what the just learned.

"JAAAYNEE!" River screams, making everyone jump.

"JESUS BABY!" Jayne yells.

"Not again." Mal mutters, slamming his head against the table right as River screams again.

"What's wrong with River?" Roy questions, coming out into the room. He looks around the table and notices Jayne and River gone. "They havin' sex again?"

"Just go back with your sister, son." Robert orders, wincing when he hears his son bellow his wife's name.

"Guess Jayne forgot to use the pillow." Kaylee comments with a giggle.

Cassie and Britney look at each other and start giggling.

"Mal, make them stay in their bunk." Simon pleads. "I understand that my sister has a sex life but I'd rather not have a front row seat for it."

"Me either." Mal agrees.

"So, the sound proofing really works?" Sam questions with a smirk.

"Yep." Mal replies. "We don't hear em."

"Probably a good thing." Bill comments. "Cause I think that drive me nuts after a week."

"Yeah." Mal agrees.

"Yeah what?" Jayne questions, moving back into the room looking rather disheveled, River holding his hand.

"Son, ya do realize that your room ain't sound proofed, don't ya?" Robert questions.

"Didn't really think bout it." Jayne replies. "Why?"

Britney and Cassie start giggling again.

"Cause they're impressionable ears round and they just done heard ya sexin up your wife." Robert replies.

"Loudly." Tim adds.

"Oh." Jayne mutters. "Ain't really my fault. She ain't got a bit of control…."

"And you do?" River cuts in with a glare.

"Not when it come to you." Jayne replies with a leer.

"I know." River whispers, slinking up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"NO!" Mal yells. "Kaylee, take River over there by ya. Jayne, grab the booze; we're goin outside." Kaylee grabs River's hand and pulls her away from her husband.

"Oh, Mal." Jayne slightly whines, making his brothers laugh.

"Jayne, I think ya can go a couple hours without sexin' up your wife." Robert says.

"Don't count on it." Wash mutters. "Ask him the longest her 'look' lasted."

"Look?" Tim questions.

"The 'ya done screwed up and now ya ain't gettin' any' look." Bill replies.

"There's a look for that?" Tim questions.

"Yes." Most of the men answer.

"How long does it last for?" Tim asks.

"A week or so." Bill answers. "I think 2 weeks was the longest."

"Same here." Sam replies.

"Me too." Wash agrees. "Now, Jayne, why don't you answer?"

"20." Jayne grunts.

"Days?" Tim questions.

"Hours." Wash corrects. "20 hours and he was complaining about it."

"I can't help it if my wife don't have anymore self control than I do." Jayne defends against the glares he's receiving. "Ain't that right, baby?"

"Yes." River replies. "I like sex, a lot."

"Mei-mei, we know." Simon says with a groan, his hand covering his face. "Oh, Buddha do we know."

Jayne chuckles before grabbing a jug of whiskey. "Baby, I'm just outside if'n ya need me."

"I know." River replies.

The men start outside, hands full of booze, cigars, and a horseshoe game set.

"Zoe, are you going to join them?" Inara questions as she helps Jayne's mom clear the table.

"Naw." Zoe replies. "That much male hormones just remind me of the war."

"I kept most of the wine." Kaylee replies with a smile. "We can have a good time too."

"Except me." Julie replies, patting her stomach.

"And me." River adds. "I don't…I've never drank before and I'm not sure what the effects will be. It wouldn't be safe or smart without Jayne here."

"Well, let's get this mess cleared then we can look at them pictures." Rita replies, agreeing with River. She don't think it's safe for the girl to be drinkin'. "I know ya got a hankerin' to see your husband as a baby."

"Yes." River replies with a smile. "Was he always so big?"

-


	8. Weapons

Title: Crushes

Series: Heart of Gold; Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

River sits huddled in the corner of the Cobb living room, a photo album on her lap. Everyone else is sleeping, the men having passed out by the fire a few hours ago and the women retiring to bed a few hours before that. She runs her finger down a picture of her Jayne as a boy of 12. Even at that age he was bigger than she is now, just as Roy is. Roy takes after his big brother a great deal, though he is a bit smaller than Jayne was at the same age. And he lacks the darkness that her Jayne has and River knows he'll never have it. She wishes she could go back in time and see Jayne play as a boy, when his innocence was still evident in his eyes.

She doesn't know how long she sits there flipping through the album, looking at the Cobb family from Rita and Robert's marriage picture to the last picture they have of Jayne before he left up to the picture taken last Christmas. She tenses when she hears a sound and closes her eyes before realizing its just Rita getting up to start breakfast. She gently sets the album onto the coffee table before walking quietly into the kitchen.

"Good morning." River whispers.

Rita spins around, hand held against her chest. "River, sweetie, you bout scared me to death."

"Sorry." River replies as she walks into the kitchen. "Sometimes I forget to make noise."

"It's okay, sweetie." Rita says. She takes in her daughter-in-law's rumpled clothing and the small bags under her eyes. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No." River answers quietly. "Too loud."

Rita looks confused for a second before realizing what the girl means. "Why didn't ya just get Jayne?" Rita questions as she pulls out a large basket of potatoes. "Didn't you say he quiets everything?"

"Yes, he does." River agrees as she walks over to Rita. "He doesn't get to see his family a lot or just relax, he's always taking care of me. I didn't want to ruin that. I'll be okay."

"Jayne ain't gonna like that when he finds out." Rita says as she gathers flour, oil, and eggs to make a batch of biscuits. "He's like his pa that way; he finds out you was hurtin' and he coulda prevented it, he's gonna be ticked."

"I know." River replies as she watches Jayne mother prepare breakfast. "But at least he enjoyed his night. Would you like help?"

"That would be great." Rita replies. "My hands act up when I try and cut potatoes. If'n you could slice em up for fried potatoes, I'd 'preciate it."

"How big of slices?" River questions as she takes the knife Rita is pointing at.

"Bout quarter of an inch." Rita replies. "You've never sliced potatoes before?"

"No." River answers. "I've never cooked before coming on Serenity, Simon either. I used to watch our cooks but I wasn't allowed to help. I don't think Simon even knew where the kitchen really was."

"You come from money." Rita states.

"My parents have money, yes." River agrees as she calculates the length of the potato and how many quarter-inch slices are in it. She pushes the knife through the raw vegetable quickly, looking over at Rita when she moves again. The older woman starts a large pot of coffee before moving back to the biscuit dough.

Rita glances at River and sees the small girl's hand slicing the potato, the genius not looking at the knife, instead looking over at her. "River, sweetie, you should probably be watchin' what you're doin'." Rita warns.

River glances at Rita again before looking back at her hand. She finishes the potato she's on and move to the next one, pushing the perfectly even slices to the side. "How many do we need?"

"Bout 25 or so." Rita replies.

River nods before returning to her task.

Rita puts the biscuits in the oven to bake and grabs a couple pounds of bacon. She starts frying it and jumps slightly when River places a bowl of sliced potatoes next to her arm.

"I finished half." River says. "Thought you might want them now."

"Probably a good idea." Rita replies as she pulls out another large pan to fry the potatoes.

River starts back towards the rest of the potatoes and stops suddenly. She walks over to a cupboard and takes out 9 coffee cups. She sets them all on the edge of the counter and fills each with coffee before putting a bowl of sugar and a small pitcher of milk next to them. She starts a fresh pot and then returns to her potatoes.

Rita starts to question River when she hears the front door open followed by the sound of 9 men dragging towards the kitchen.

"Rita, baby, I hope ya got some coffee…" Robert says as he walks into the kitchen, stopping when he sees nine cups of coffee sitting on the counter. "Guess you knew we was comin'."

"Nope." Rita replies. "River did."

Jayne grabs a cup before walking around his father to step in front of his wife. "Baby, you sleep okay?" Jayne questions.

"Fine." River lies.

Jayne sees his mother tense up and pulls his wife's face up to examine it. "Don't lie to me, baby." Jayne says quietly. He traces the bags under her eyes with his thumb. "You didn't sleep at all, did ya?"

"No." River concedes.

"Mei-mei, you have to sleep." Simon says as he looks at his sister.

"She knows." River says, wincing slightly. Her hands reach up to rub her temples with a grimace.

"Come on, baby." Jayne says. "We'll go outside or somethin' where it's quiet."

"No." River says. "She wants to finish helping, she needs to finish. If everybody just goes wash up and stops worrying so much, she'll be fine."

Jayne sets his cup down and brings his hands up to massage her temples. River drops her own hands and leans into Jayne's with a contented sigh. Jayne rubs at her head for a few moments before bending down to kiss her forehead. "We're takin' a nap later, dong ma?"

"We are?" River questions with a happy sigh. "That sounds nice. We have to go to Serenity though, captain and Simon don't want to hear again."

"Didn't mean nap that way." Jayne replies.

"But I need the right incentive to sleep." River says, looking up at him. "And my Jayne can always make me sleepy."

Jayne leers down before pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Alright, Jayne." Mal says. "You heard your wife, it's time to wash up. Don't think everyone wants to wait until you two are done 'fore eatin'."

Jayne pulls away from River before returning to drop a light, almost chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm headin' up to take a shower." Jayne says. "Sure you don't wanna join me?"

"NO!" Simon and Mal yell.

River giggles before pushing on Jayne's chest. "Go get clean, dirty boy." River orders.

Jayne growls at her, smacks her ass, and grabs his cup of coffee before leaving the kitchen.

"Hey, who said you get first dibs on the shower?" Tim yells after his brother.

"Me." Jayne yells back. "And the fact that I could toss ya cross them room if needed."

"I swear, no matter how old they get, they still act like little boys." Robert mutters as he follows his sons. "And if'n any of you even think bout usin' the shower in my room, I'll kick your ass."

The rest of the Serenity men head to the boat, deciding it'll be quicker and safer to wash up there.

"They're very loud." River comments.

"Yeah, they are." Rita agrees.

-

"What's the plan for today?" Sam questions as they're eating breakfast.

"Don't know." Jayne answers. "You got any stuff needs done?"

"Some cattle moved and some fences fixed." Sam answers.

"Do you all have separate spreads or do you share?" Mal questions.

"Share." Robert replies. "Bill takes care of the corn and wheat, Tim does the book work and helps out where needed, Sam runs the herd, and I supervise."

"Runs what?" Simon questions.

"Cattle." Sam answers. "Ain't you ever been round cows before?"

"No." Simon replies. "Not beside the illegal one's we transported before."

"Doc's all citified." Jayne replies.

"He ain't one you see dealin' with animals and the like." Mal agrees.

"He's never been around animals." River comments. "Either one of us have, besides exhibits and guard dogs."

"Which we steered clear of." Simon replies. "They were trained to kill trespassers on the spot."

"They weren't very friendly." River agrees.

"Mei-mie, please tell me you didn't try to play with them?" Simon groans.

"I wanted to pet one." River replies. "But he just growled at me."

"You didn't have pets?" Cassie questions.

River snorts.

"What?" Cassie says, looking confused.

"Gabriel Tam allow animals in his house?" River says. "He'd just as soon shoot himself in the foot as he would get a pet."

"Our father is a bit…alright, extremely snobbish." Simon replies. "Both him and our mother are very into outwards appearances."

"Kaylee, if you think Simon is stiff and proper, our parents are 10 times that amount." River says. "They would have had a coronary within 5 minutes on Serenity and not just because of the captain."

"What do I got to do with it?" Mal questions.

"You're an independent." Simon replies. "Most of our father's business is through the Alliance."

"Oh." Mal mutters.

"But that's not what would have bothered them the most." River says. "Zoe and Wash would have; just like Rita and Robert."

"Why?" Robert questions.

"Because you share sleeping quarters with your wife." River answers.

"Your parents don't sleep together?" Sam questions.

"No." River answers. "A wife must always look presentable to her husband, like a recently polished trophy. He must never see her soft with sleep."

"What bout sex?" Kaylee questions.

"Kaylee." Simon hushes.

"What?" Kaylee answers. "If'n they don't share a bed, how do they, ya know, do it?"

Bill and Tim glance at each other before laughing at the mechanic's outspokenness. Within a few seconds, most of the table is laughing with them.

"What?" Kaylee says. "I'm just curious."

"Mother fulfilled her wifely duties twice a month." River replies. "The second and forth Tuesday of every month."

"That's it?" Kaylee says. "They only did it twice a month?"

Simon drops his fork and puts his hands over his face, groaning with embarrassment. "I don't even want to know how you know that, mei-mei." Simon says. "Or how you know the answer you're about to give."

River just smiles secretly at her brother. "Mother was far more interested in shopping, luncheons, and committees." River says, answering Kaylee's question. "When father wanted physical contact, he would just buy it."

"Whores?" Mal questions.

"Companions." River verifies.

"Did your ma know?" Kaylee questions.

"She paid the bill." River answers. "She would even contact the guild when father was becoming too stressed."

Jayne glances at his wife. "Your ma really didn't care that your pa cheated on her?"

"Not as long as he was careful." River answers, looking up at her husband. "But I'm not my mother. If you even try it, I'll rip her arms off and beat you to death with them."

The table goes quiet as they wait for Jayne's reaction.

Jayne chuckles deeply and pulls River onto his lap. "That's just bout the sexiest gorram thing I've done heard." Jayne growls, kissing River deeply.

"Only Jayne would be turned on by having his wife threaten to beat him to death." Wash comments.

"Alright, son." Robert says. "That's enough."

River pulls away from Jayne and smiles down at him. "We will finish at nap time." River tells Jayne. "Right now, we mush finish eating and then your brothers want to see your other girls." She gives him one last peck before moving back into her own seat.

"Jayne, you got some other girls stashed on that boat?" Robert questions his son with a scowl.

"Yes." River answers for her husband. "They sleep beside us, all shiny and hard."

"She means my guns." Jayne explains. "Collection got a bit larger since you last saw."

"Still got the targets set up in the back yard." Sam says. "Don't get a lot of use but I'd like to get my hands on somethin' a bit different than my old shotgun."

"Me too." Bill agrees.

"Doc, maybe Jayne here will show you how to actually hit something." Mal comments with a grin.

River giggles. "I wouldn't wager money on it."

Simon glares at his sister. "Brat."

"Boob." River retorts.

"Children." Mal scolds. "This ain't the place for that. You can take your bickerin' outside."

"Fine." River and Simon reply.

"River, can you show me and Cass some dances today?" Britney questions.

River tilts her head and closes her eyes for a moment. "Yes." River answers. "We can dance outside."

"Shiny." Britney and Cassie squeal together. "When?"

"After the target practice." River answers. "I want to watch."

"Ma, can I watch too?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, I suppose." Rita answers.

"Can I shoot a couple times?" Roy questions a few seconds later.

"If'n Jayne'll show you, then yes." Robert answers. "Since they're his guns and he's got the most experience."

"Jayne?" Roy pleads.

"No." Jayne growls.

"River?" Roy says, looking towards her.

"Jayne will let you." River replies, smiling at the boy.

"Says who?" Jayne grunts.

"Says me." River replies.

"Girl." Jayne warns.

"Boy with a girl's name." River says back.

The table laughs while Jayne glares at his wife.

"You're gonna pay for that." Jayne threatens with a growl.

River giggles before jumping up and running out of the room, her bare feet moving across the ground quickly.

"That's one sassy wife you got there, Jayne." Tim comments.

"I know." Jayne replies as he pops a piece of bacon into his mouth and stands up. "Best go see where she went fore she gets herself in trouble."

"Yes, if anyone can find trouble, it'd be River." Mal agrees as he stands up. "She's libel to get herself kidnapped or some such."

Simon stands up with the aide of his crutches and Kaylee to follow the men outside. "Jayne, do you see her?" Simon questions, using a hand as a visor to reflect the sun.

"Nope." Jayne growls. "I swear that gorram girl's gonna drive me nuts."

"Most women do." Robert replies.

"Hey." Kaylee protests. "I ain't drivin' no one to nothin'."

"Yet." Sam replies, grinning down at the mechanic. "Just think you need some time." He nods his head, indicating to Simon.

Kaylee punches him on the arm. "Nice to see the teasin' runs in the family." Kaylee says.

Robert glances around his back yard, looking for his son's wife when he suddenly sees her. "Tianna." Robert whispers.

"What?" Jayne growls. He follows his father's line of sight to see his wife in the middle of a field, bending over to peer down at some flowers. "What the hell is she doin?"

"What she's doin' ain't as important as where she is." Bill replies.

"I don't understand." Simon says.

"We keep a horse in that field." Robert explains as he slowly makes his way off the porch. "A stallion, one that ain't any manner of friendly. Done thrown all of us off him."

"We have to get her out of there." Simon exclaims.

"Ya gotta quiet down, son." Robert says quietly. "He ain't around so he might not know she's in there. But if'n we all go runnin' and yellin', he's gonna know."

Jayne reaches for the small of his back and comes up empty. "Gorramit, I left my ruttin' gun on the boat." Jayne growls as he follows his father, his footsteps slow and light.

"Whadda need a gun for?" Bill questions.

"Gonna shoot that gorram horse if'n he gets near her." Jayne growls.

"That's my ruttin' horse." Sam replies.

"And she's my ruttin' wife." Jayne growls. "And like I done said, I'll kill to keep her safe, animal or person."

They all look towards the field when they hear the sound of hoof beats running across the hard soil. Jayne takes off towards the fence just in time to see the large animal bearing down on his little wife. River stands up, frozen in spot as the large, black horse moves towards her at a fast gallop. Jayne's heart jumps into his throat when the wild animal barrels at his wife and he yells her name when the horse comes within a few feet of her.

Kaylee gasps and grabs onto Simon's arm when the horse comes right at River. The large animal comes to a stop less than a foot away from the genius, the horse tilting its head to peer at the girl. River tilts her head back, looking curiously at the animal.

Jayne breathes a sigh of relief when the horse doesn't instantly trample of his wife but his body is still clenched with fear and he knows it won't go away till she's out of that field. The horse suddenly gives a little neigh and reaches out to nudge River's stomach with its head. The animal rubs its head against her stomach for a few seconds before moving up to nuzzle between her breasts.

"Jayne." Mal says quietly.

"Yeah Mal?" Jayne questions.

"Is it just me or is that horse copin' a feel?" Mal questions.

"I don't think its just you." Robert replies, completely baffled by the horse's behavior. He honestly thought River was gonna get trampled if not killed by the large animal.

Jayne stares at the animal nuzzling his wife before moving towards the fence with a growl. He puts one foot on the bottom rail when the horse lifts its head to stare at him, baring its teeth as its feet shuffle restlessly.

"Son, you best stop." Robert warns.

"Yeah, looks like he's stakin' his territory." Mal adds, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Ain't his territory." Jayne growls. "She's mine."

"Just the same, I think he's gonna try to attack you if'n you go in there and your wife's between you and him." Sam says.

Jayne removes his foot and glares at the animal. The horse neighs again before nudging River's face with its nose. River giggles and brings her hands up to rub against the soft hair.

"Baby, I want you out of there, now." Jayne orders loudly.

River glances over her shoulder at her husband. "But he's so cute." River protests. "Can't I play a little longer?"

"I ain't jokin', baby." Jayne growls. "I will go get a gorram gun and shoot that ruttin' animal if'n it don't get away from you."

River sighs. "Just want to pet an animal." River says quietly.

"I'll find you some nice and safe horse to play with." Jayne says, hearing the wistful note of her voice. "But not that one; he's wild as hell."

"Yes." River agrees. She rubs the horse's head a few more times and they all watch as the horse rubs back happily. "I have to go now; my Jayne is so very over protective and I don't want him to shoot you."

The horse whines back, its head nudging her stomach again.

River bends down to kiss the horse's head before turning back to the fence. She walks towards her husband, the horse right behind her. She starts to climb the fence when the horse bends its head to burrow under the bottom of her skirt, its head nuzzling the back of her thighs.

River turns her head around quickly to look down at the horse. "That is inappropriate touching." River scolds loudly. Amazingly enough, the horse hangs its head, properly scolded. River pats its head one last time before climbing the rest of the way over the fence and into her husband's waiting arms.

Jayne runs his hand over his wife's body before pulling her tightly against his chest. "You can't keep doin' this to me, baby." Jayne growls. "I'm gonna end up havin' a ruttin' heart attack if'n you keep puttin' yourself in so much gorram danger."

"He wouldn't have hurt me." River assures him. "He is just scared and tired. I understand the feeling."

"Little witch, was you readin' that's horse's mind?" Mal questions.

River giggles. "You're funny, captain daddy." River says. "A horse doesn't have thoughts, not like us, although they are smarter than cows. But they do have emotions and the horse is scared. Something's nipping at his heels and he can't sleep for fear that he'll get gobbled up."

Their attention is moved off the genius and back to the animal when it whines again, its head trying to reach River. Jayne pulls River against his chest and glares at the animal.

"Go play." River says softly.

The horse tilts its head again before rearing back on its hind legs, neighing loudly. It then takes off across the field at a fast gallop, its tail waving in the wind.

"Well, Jayne, it looks like your brother isn't the only one with a huge crush on your wife." Wash comments with a smile.

Jayne glares at Tim, his arms tightening around River.

"Wasn't talking about him." Wash says. He nods his head towards the rapidly blushing Roy.

Roy gives River a puppy-dog look before taking off across the yard towards the house.

"Now look what you did, husband." Zoe says quietly. "He's probably so afraid that Jayne's gonna kill him that he ain't gonna come out of his room until we're gone."

"I'll go talk to him." River says.

Jayne tightens his arms. "No, you won't." Jayne growls.

"I'll talk to him." Kaylee offers. "I know what it's like to crush on somebody without them showin' or givin' ya any clue that it might happen."

"He best know it ain't gonna ever happen." Jayne growls.

"Jayne, he's just a boy." Simon says. "Didn't you have crushes at that age?"

"Yeah." Jayne replies. "And I acted on em a year or so later."

"You best not let your mother hear that." Robert warns. "She finds out you was sexin' when you were 14, she's libel to skin us both alive."

"Why you?" Kaylee asks.

"Who do you think gave me the protection?" Jayne replies.

"Oh." Kaylee replies with wide eyes.

"I weren't ready to have grand kids then." Robert defends. "He was gonna do it no matter what I said."

River looks up at her husband. "You're far more experienced than I am." River comments.

"Yep." Jayne agrees.

River turns around and reaches up to whisper into Jayne's ear. "I think I need to catch up." River says huskily. "And I need you to help."

Jayne's eyes glaze over slightly as he pulls River flush against his chest. "She's had a rough mornin'." Jayne says over his shoulder. "We're gonna go work on that nap thing. We'll do the gun thing later." He then starts walking River towards Serenity, his hand rubbing up and down her back. She wraps her arms around his neck before jumping up and clasping her legs around his waist.

"Looks like we gotta couple hours to burn." Mal says as he watches Jayne carry the moaning genius into Serenity. "Feel like givin' us a tour or somethin'?"

"Sure." Bill replies.

"Yeah." Sam agrees. "Looks like Jayne's gonna be distracted by his favorite weapon for a while."

"At least we won't have to hear this time." Kaylee points out brightly.

"You know, she's right." Mal agrees. "This day just got a bit shinier."

-


	9. Guns and dances

Title: Guns and dances

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: crazywriterchic (thanks by the way) pointed out something I so didn't see. I read the last chapter before and while I'm writing the next one, so I didn't realize how confusing it might be for all you guys. So, I'm going to put a link thing to the last chapter and give a little back-story.

Last time on Heart of Gold: Rayne style- River helped Rita cook breakfast, River didn't sleep causing Jayne to get mad, we found out Mr. & Mrs. Tam don't sleep in the same bed, a horse falls in love with River, it's announced that Roy has a crush on River, the Serenity group gets a tour and River and Jayne take a 'nap'.

-

Mal flushes the toilet and buttons up his pants before walking out of the bathroom and into the room he's sleepin' in at the Cobb's. He takes one look at the bed and comes to a complete stop. "What're you doin' in here?" Mal growls.

"We need to talk." Inara replies calmly.

"Can't." Mal responds. "Gotta go get ready for the target shootin'."

"Sit down." Inara orders.

"Think you forget who's the captain here." Mal replies.

"We're not on Serenity." Inara says. "So, technically, you're not the captain here. You said you wanted to talk to me a few weeks ago and then have avoided me ever since then."

Mal plops down on the bed a few feet away from her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Inara asks.

"Not sure if this is the right time." Mal replies, glancing nervously towards the door.

"It's the perfect time." Inara says. "Talk."

Mal sighs heavily and stands up to pace the room. "Right." Mal replies. "So, me and Nandi were bout to get a bit more knowledgeable bout each other when she stopped and said we couldn't cause although she knew I…cared bout you in that one way, she didn't know you cared back in that same way. But since River decided to say somethin', still need to talk to her bout that, she said we should talk cause you ain't gonna do nothin' less you had a reason. Don't see what you're gonna do, with your career and all, cause we both know I ain't ever gonna be okay with it. That's bout all so I need to go help em get ready. See ya later." He starts to walk past her and she grabs his arm.

"Mal, sit down." Inara whispers.

Mal sits. "Nara, we both know what I done said is true." Mal says. "I'm never gonna be able to…let myself be with you if you're still a companion. It ain't in my range of abilities and all…"

"I know that." Inara replies. "And it wouldn't work anyways, not if I'm still taking clients. There are rules about that sort of thing."

"So this is it then." Mal mutters. "Guess it don't matter what we both may feel cause we can't go breakin' the rules."

"I never said that." Inara replies. "There are other areas that I could work in and still maintain my companion license."

"With the sexin'?" Mal questions.

Inara smiles. "No, it wouldn't be a position of a sexual nature." Inara replies. "There's a service that the guild offers, one I was very interested in when I first went to the academy, that would be more like a therapist. It's for people who either don't have them available or don't want it publicly known that they are seeing a therapist."

"You sayin' you'd just listen to people talk bout their problems?" Mal asks.

"Pretty much." Inara replies. "A good deal of the work would be done over the cortex and the pay isn't as much as I'm receiving now, but I would still be with the guild so the respectability that I bring would still be there."

"Nara, don't want you here just cause you can get us into place we couldn't before." Mal assures her. "I want you there because I…."

"Don't." Inara screeches, cutting him off. "So far, we haven't broken any rules because neither of us have actually admitted to real feelings. But if we do, not only is there a chance I could loose my license, I could also have to serve time."

"What?" Mal yells. "They'd send you to jail?"

"There are rules of conduct to follow." Inara replies calmly. "A companion wanting to seek a real relationship isn't a rare thing but an investigation will be done on whether or not the companion broke any rules. I will have to petition a job change in front of a board and be questioned on every aspect of my life. They will also want to see where I've been working out of and interview the entire crew, including you. There's a board on Boros that I can see. I can put the petition in today and see them within a few days. Although, Simon and River will have to stay somewhere else; they will search the ship."

"I can contact Monty and see if he can take them for a few days." Mal says. "Jayne'll want to go with em."

"He can't." Inara replies. "They know the name of every person living on the ship, except for River and Simon of course, and will want to talk to him. He will have to be there, otherwise they'll think I'm trying to hide something."

"That's gonna go over well." Mal mutters. "I'm thinkin' you should be the one to tell him his wife is gonna have to go away for a few days."

"Are you sure this is something you really want?" Inara asks quietly. "Because I can't turn back once I start."

"Contact 'em and set it up." Mal says as he stands up. "And now I'm gonna go before we end up breakin' one of them rules."

"I'll contact the board on Boros." Inara replies, standing up to follow him out of the room.

"Then we gotta figure out a way to tell Jayne." Mal points out. "But I'm thinkin' not while he's bout to shoot some targets."

-

"Are you sure it's okay for her to be out here?" Rita asks Simon, looking down at Matty.

"If she stays on the blanket and stays covered up, she'll be fine." Simon replies. "She's healing beautifully and being outdoors will be good for her."

"We'll sit here with her, Mrs. Cobb." Kaylee replies. "Simon don't need to be movin' round." She helps Simon sit down on the blanket next to where Matty is lounging.

"Us too." Britney and Cassie say, plopping down next to their little sister. "It's a great view."

Everybody is gathered in the backyard, about 20 feet away from Serenity, waiting for the men to start their target practice.

"We're gonna sit down here too." Andrea says, ushering her two kids over to them. She throws down another blanket and sits down on it. "Julie, you comin' over here too?"

"Yeah." Julie answers. "Gonna be interesting."

"Jayne and River back yet?" Cassie asks.

"Nope." Kaylee answers. "That's what they're waitin' on."

The next few minutes are filled with idle chatter, Kaylee inviting Inara to join them on the blanket.

"There's Jayne." Britney points to her oldest brother who is walking out Serenity with a bunch of guns strapped to his body, his wife right beside him.

"And River." Roy says, talking for the first time since it was announced he had a crush on River. It took Kaylee a while, but she was finally able to talk the boy into coming out of his room.

River walks towards them while Jayne goes to join the men standing a few feet in front of them.

"Hey, River." Kaylee says happily. "Did ya have a nice nap?"

"Yes." River answers. "It was very…refreshing."

"That's good, mei-mei." Simon replies. "But please, keep all details to yourself."

River smiles and then looks at Inara. "He's not going to be happy." River says. "And he's going to be a pain for you to live with but I will make him understand."

"Thank you, River." Inara replies.

"You're welcome." River says quietly.

"What's goin' on?" Kaylee questions.

"We will talk about it later." River replies. "It is not the time now."

"A'right." Kaylee replies, looking over at Simon. He looks just as confused as she feels.

"They're startin'." Roy says, indicating to the gunfire.

-

"Who's goin' first?" Sam questions.

"Preacher, you wanna go?" Jayne questions, holding a loaded pistol out.

Book takes the gun and shots a few times.

"Damn good shooting for a preacher." Robert comments.

"That's what I'm always sayin'." Jayne replies.

Everybody takes a turn then, handing guns back and forth. Jayne is the best shot, followed by Zoe and Mal. Sam, Robert, Book, and Bill all shoot at about the same level with Wash and Tim having the worse aim.

"Gorram, little brother." Jayne says with a whistle. "Good thing ya don't gotta worry bout hustlers much."

Tim glares at him. "It's not like I got a real reason to use a gun." Tim replies. "Not all of us live the life of crime."

Jayne glares at his brother and then turns around when he feels River comin' over. She's walkin' towards him with Roy right beside her. "Whatcha doin', baby?" Jayne questions, glaring at his little brother.

"It's okay." River assures Roy. "He's not going to hurt you. Jayne, be nice."

The gathered men laugh at the look River is giving Jayne.

"Roy wants a turn." River tells Jayne.

"And who says I'm gonna let him?" Jayne growls.

River looks up at him with wide eyes. "Please?"

Jayne curses under his breath and grabs Roy's arm. "Can't believe how ruttin' whipped I am." Jayne mutters under his breath. "Can't even say no to her." He then proceeds to show Roy how to hold a gun and shoot it. He does okay, even manages to hit the target a few times. "Decent job, kid. Almost got better aim than Tim."

Roy smiles widely and lets off a few more rounds.

"Thank you." River whispers, turning her husband around to face her. She rises up on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck. "It was very sweet."

"Ain't sweet." Jayne growls. "Just can't say ruttin' no to you."

"Mmm." River murmurs. "He has decent aim but will never have the killing instinct."

"That's good." Jayne replies. "Ain't no reason for him to."

"I know." River agrees.

"Jayne, you gonna shoot or kiss on your wife?" Sam asks.

"Kiss on my wife." Jayne answers, pulling River closer and laying a big, loud kiss on her lips. "You wanna turn, baby?"

"Wanna kiss more." River replies, pulling his mouth back down to hers.

"There they go again." Mal mutters.

River pulls the gun that Jayne stuck down the back of his pants and aims it front of her. Her tongue still fighting with Jayne's, she pulls off 5 shots.

"What the gorram hell?" Jayne growls, pulling away. "Gorramit, baby, if'n you wanted a turn you shoulda stopped kissin' me first."

"Didn't want to." River replies.

Jayne drops a light kiss on her lips before turning around to follow the men currently walking over to the targets. River gently sets the gun down with its sisters and follows her husband across the field.

"She hit every gorram one of em right between the eyes." Robert says in awe.

Sam's hand is touching a target, somewhere between being completely shocked and completely impressed. He glances at his brothers and sees the same looks on their faces.

"Told you pa." Jayne says, looking at the targets intently. While most of him is completely turned on by her shootin' abilities, part of him is also pissed off. Some ruttin' bastards turned her into a gorram weapon for their own needs. He can't help the anger he feels when thinkin' bout what was done to her.

"It's okay." River whispers, grabbing his hand. "I'm fine."

"I know." Jayne replies, pulling her closer.

River looks at the targets and then gasps in shock. "It's all wrong." River says, pointing to them.

"Baby, you gottem' right between the eyes." Jayne says, look down at her confusedly.

"But it's not." River replies, walking up to one of them. "Look, it's an 1/8th of an inch off center."

"Little witch, I think you're overreactin'." Mal says, still completely thrown off by her shootin' abilities.

"But I'm supposed to shoot them directly between the eyes, completely centered." River replies. "It is the surest and quickest way to ensure that the target won't survive." She then glares up at Jayne. "You distracted me with your kisses."

"You was the one that kissed me." Jayne replies.

"I know." River says with a sigh. "It will not be smart for me to fight with you present. You distract me."

Jayne growls and pulls her against him. "You ain't gonna be ruttin' fightin' nobody, dong ma?" Jayne growls. "I ain't havin' you in danger."

"Silly Jayne." River singsongs. "The life we live, it is inevitable. Someday we will be attacked and I will have to fight."

"No." Jayne growls, his hand holding her hips in a death grip. "Ain't gonna happen."

River kisses him gently and then pulls away. "You will keep me safe." River whispers. "But I can protect myself." She starts to skip away when Jayne grabs her arm.

"Where you goin'?" Jayne growls.

"To dance." River replies. "When you are done with the guns, you can come watch." She smiles at him before skipping over to Cassie and Britney. "Would you like to dance now?"

"Yeah." Cassie and Britney squeal. They stand up and follow River into the open doors of Serenity.

Zoe and Inara come in a few seconds later, Zoe carrying Matty. The rest of the women come in after them, Andrea herding her children. Kaylee runs through the boat and within a few moments, music is playing lightly through the bay.

"What kind of dancing would you like to do?" River questions the teenagers.

"There's a dance at school next week." Cassie answers. "We wanna know how to do the dances."

River looks confused. "Do you mean dances such as the tango or the waltz?"

"Not that kind of dance, River." Inara explains. "A school dance isn't formal. There may be slow dances but the majority of the dancing is fast paced."

"Come on, River." Kaylee says, taking the genius's hand. She drags River onto the bridge and fools around with the cortex screen until a popular music video comes on. "That kinda dancin'." Kaylee says, indicating to the various people bumping and grinding on the screen.

"Huh." River mutters, tilting her head to the side. She watches the video for a few moments and then looks at Kaylee. "Do you know how to dance like that?"

"Some." Kaylee answers. "There weren't much opportunity at home but I did go to a couple of dances at school. Have you?"

"Never." River replies. "My father would have had a heart-attack. Can you play that song in the bay?"

"Yeah." Kaylee answers. "Why?"

"Cause we're going to teach Cassie and Britney how to do that." River says.

"We?" Kaylee asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, we." River replies. "I will need a body to dance against and Jayne won't hit you."

"But he might yell at me." Kaylee says as she follows River towards the bay.

"Probably." River agrees. They walk back into the bay to see all the women plus Simon and Roy gathered in the bay, sitting on and standing by crates. "We have an audience."

"I can't do this." Kaylee whispers, looking at all the people but mostly Simon.

"I promised to show them." River replies. "I need your help."

"Fine." Kaylee says. "But I'm bein' the guy and not movin' round much."

"Okay." River agrees. She then turns to look at Cassie and Britney. "Kaylee showed me what kind of dancing you wish to learn. We are going to demonstrate and then I'll help you learn."

"Shiny." Cassie and Britney reply, plopping down on the ground in front of the open bay door.

Kaylee moves into the middle of the bay and faces towards the crew, her eyes tightly closed. River moves behind Kaylee and rests her hands lightly on the mechanic's waist. The song changes from the light, airy song into a fast, high-paced dance hit.

River closes her eyes, her mind recalling the movements from the music video. She rubs against Kaylee's back, her hands grasping the mechanic's hips and making her move too. She moves her hips side to side and trails her hands down Kaylee's body as she moves down to the floor until her ass is only an inch or two off the ground. She slams her hands flat onto the ground and bounces up quickly. By this point, Kaylee had finally gotten lost into the music and is rotating her hips, her hands over her head. River gyrates around to face Kaylee and mimics the moves from the video, her hips pressed tight against Kaylee's, one leg held up against Kaylee's hip, and her hands above her head.

Kaylee was nervous when the dancin' first started but after the first few moments, she started to lose herself in the music. She's always enjoyed dancin', not that fancy stuff Nara does, but 'dirty' dancin'. She didn't get to do much at home except when her friends and her would sneak off to a barn to try out the latest dance craze. They learned a lot of things in that barn, her friends and her. She tried goin' to dance clubs and stuff, didn't tell the cap'n though, but didn't like how grabby most guys are. She's all for physical contact but they took it too gorram far. But with River, she knows it ain't nothin' but dancin'. She rests one hand on River's waist while the other is held above her head, her hips grinding against River's.

"WHAT THE GORRAM HELL IS GOIN' ON?" Jayne's voice bellows over the music.

Wash reaches around the irate merc and pushes a button on the panel by the door, cutting the music off.

River and Kaylee stop dancing, their bodies still intertwined.

"What happened to the music?" River pants, turning her head around. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Kaylee questions, her chest heaving. She opens her eyes and sees the pissed off look on Jayne's face. "You sure he ain't gonna hit me?"

"Yes." River replies.

"What the gorram hell was that?" Jayne asks through clenched teeth.

"Dancing." River answers.

"That weren't ruttin' dancin'." Jayne growls. "It looked more like ruttin' sex standin' up. And Kaylee, get your gorram hand off my wife's ass."

Kaylee glances down at her hand and quickly pulls it off River's ass.

River removes her leg from around Kaylee's hip and steps away from the mechanic. "We were teaching Cassie and Britney so that they are prepared for their school dance." River explains, trying to calm her husband down.

"What ruttin' dance?" Robert growls. He turns his head to look down at his two teenage daughters. "I don't ruttin' remember any dance and I sure as hell don't remember sayin' you can go."

"Mom did." Britney replies, rolling her eyes at her father.

"Robert, they're old enough to go to a dance." Rita says. "You let the boys go."

"That's different." Robert replies. "I weren't the one havin' to worry bout my baby girls bein' violated."

"Daddy, it's just a dance." Cassie says, trying to calm her father. "We'll hang out with our friends, drink some punch, and dance. River was just showing us how."

Robert's face flushes red. "You ain't ruttin' dancin' like that together." Robert orders. "Every gorram boy in the ruttin' school'll be droolin' over you."

"Of course they won't dance like this together." River assures him. "There will be a boy in the position that Kaylee was occupying. There were no boys available for me to use so I had to make do with Kaylee, not that it was much of a trial. Kaylee is a very good dancer."

"There's boys here." Tim points out and then hides behind his mother when Jayne turns towards him with a feral look.

"You're bout a second away from havin' your face beat in." Jayne growls.

"It was a joke." Tim replies.

Jayne growls at him.

"Boys?" Robert growls evenly. "There won't be any dancin' with boys, specially like that."

"Mr. Cobb, we may've got a bit outa hand." Kaylee says. "We didn't mean to show em that 'dirty' of dancin'."

"But that is what they did in the video." River argues.

"Yeah, but that was a pretty raunchy video, River." Kaylee explains. "I just wanted to show ya how they move. Didn't mean they would dance just like em."

"Oh." River mutters. "I thought we were going to teach them the dance from the video."

"Mei-mei, that type of dancing isn't choreographed." Inara says, seeing the genius's confused look. "Most of it is made up as the music plays."

"But there must be steps to learn." River protests. "All dances contain a mathematical structure to be broken down and learned."

"Not all dancing is like ballet, River." Simon says.

"Ballet?" Kaylee questions excitedly. "You mean like that pretty dancin' Nara's got a capture of?"

"Yes." River answers.

"Mama's got a box that plays music when you open it." Matty whispers. "There's a little dancer in it. Could you show us?"

"But I was supposed to teach Cassie and Britney to dance." River replies.

"We wanna see too." Cassie says, just as excited as Kaylee.

"Please?" Britney adds.

"I do not have the appropriate footwear." River says, holding her boot-clad foot into the air.

"River, I do have a pair of ballet slippers." Inara replies. "I haven't used them since I was in the academy but you are welcome to use them."

"And she can get the capture so you can see that dance." Kaylee adds. "It's so pretty; like butterflies or somethin'."

"Okay." River says, smiling happily. "I must change." She turns and runs out of the bay.

"I'll go get the shoes." Inara says, gracefully walking up the stairs, Kaylee right behind her.

"River does ballet?" Book questions Simon.

"She took some classes." Simon answers. "She loved it."

Wash hops up on a crate and Zoe moves between his legs. Mal and Tim lean against the doorframe while Jayne moves towards the middle of the open bay. The rest of the men join their wives, everybody getting comfortable for the upcoming show. Inara and Kaylee return first, Inara holding a small pair of pink ballet shoes while Kaylee watches the capture held in her hand. The music plays loudly, filling the bay with classical music. River returns a few minutes later in a pair of black, tight shorts and a tight tank top.

"What the hell are ya wearin'?" Jayne growls, his eyes floating over his wife's body.

"I must be able to move." River explains. "My dresses hinder most movement." She takes the ballet shoes Inara holds out and sits down to put them on. Securing the laces around her ankles, she then does the straddles and stretches her head down to touch her knee.

"Damn." Mal mutters, returning the glare Jayne sends him. "That can't be at all comfortable."

"I must stretch." River replies. "Otherwise, I can pull a muscle." She then stands up and approaches Jayne. "Hold, please." She then places her foot on his shoulder.

Jayne stares at her foot and then at the rest of her body.

"Jayne, you're supposed to be holding my foot so I can stretch." River scolds when Jayne continues to stare at her. She grabs his hand and places it on her foot and then uses his body as a wall to stretch against.

"Gorram, baby." Jayne growls lowly. "Ya know what it does to me when you go all bendy."

"Jayne, we can not have sex." River whispers, her belly burning from his growl. "I promised to show them a dance." She drops her leg off his shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck to whisper into his ear. "But I can dance for you later, if you would like."

"Hell, yeah, I'd like." Jayne growls. "Specially if'n your naked durin' this dance."

"I would not start out naked." River replies. "But I would end up that way." She then dances away from Jayne's arms and over to Kaylee.

Jayne's body goes tight, the image of his wife strippin' for him playin' through his mind. He walks over to the crate Book is leaning against and leans next to the preacher.

"It's pretty, ain't it?" Kaylee gushes, looking over her shoulder to see River watching the capture with wide eyes. "You seen this dance before?"

"No." River answers, studying the capture intently. She watches the 5 minute film play before turning around and heading towards the middle of the bay. "You can play the capture again for the music."

"River, shouldn't you watch it a couple more times?" Inara questions. "Or are you going to do a different dance."

"I learned it all." River replies. She waits until Kaylee plays it again before letting the music flow through her body. Moving on to the tips of her toes, she gracefully dances across the bay floor, her arms moving in perfect sync with her body.

Simon watches his sister dance and can't help the happiness that flows through his body. She looks so happy, so carefree. The only other time he's seen her like this is when she's with Jayne.

Kaylee watches River dance with wide eyes, completely mesmerized by her friend's movements. She always loved watchin' Nara's capture and to see someone dance like that in real life makes her all happy.

Matty sighs happily, thinkin' River is one of the prettiest things she's seen. She sees her sisters watchin' River dance with wide smiles and thinks she's probably wearin' one too.

Mal watches his little witch, happy to see her able to do somethin' she loves. He glances around the bay and sees everyone watchin' her dance with awe. He glances at Jayne and sees a look he still ain't used to seein' on the merc.

Jayne watches his wife dance, sees the happiness on her face. She looks so happy, so carefree. He loves seein' her like this; loves seein' her doin' somethin' she loves. He's never seen her dance, not like this, but then again he ain't never really seen dancin' like this. It's not like she doin' part of a dance, it's like the dance is part of her. She dances like Wash flies.

River finishes the dance, sitting gracefully on the floor with one leg extended and her body bent forward. She glances up when she feels Jayne approach her and takes the hand he is holding out.

Jayne pulls her to her feet and against his chest. "You looked beautiful, baby." Jayne whispers, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"That was so shiny." Kaylee gushes, her eyes bright with tears. "I almost cried." Cassie and Britney agree excitedly.

River blushes and buries her face in Jayne's chest.

"That was truly amazing, River." Inara comments. "I've seen that dance preformed by one of the most highly accomplished dance troops and you were just as graceful as they were."

"She's always loved to dance." Simon says more to himself than everyone else. "It was one of her biggest worries after she got to the academy; that she wouldn't get to dance anymore."

Mal turns to look at Simon with a confused expression. "How do you know that?"

Simon realizes he was talking out loud and looks at Mal.

"You've seen them." River states, turning her head away from Jayne's chest to look at her brother.

"Yes." Simon replies quietly.

"Seen what?" Jayne questions.

Simon looks down at his hands, not wanting to answer.

"Gorramit, answer me." Jayne growls.

Simon glances at his sister and then looks up at Jayne. "There were some..recordings of a sort." Simon answer quietly. "The men that helped me smuggle River out had somehow gotten a hold of some security film."

"And you didn't say nothin'?" Mal says angrily.

"I didn't watch it when I first got here." Simon answers. "And after I did, I was afraid you would make us leave, even more so after River attacked Jayne."

"River did what?" Bill asks.

"Slashed his chest." River answers, running a shaking finger over Jayne's chest.

"Don't baby." Jayne says, pulling her back against his chest. "We've done talked bout this too many times. It don't matter none."

"But it does." River protests. "I hurt you."

"Ain't like I didn't strike back." Jayne mutters. "And after what I did, I deserved worse that bein' slashed."

"Son, I'm a bit confused." Robert says.

"Short story." Jayne answers. "She sliced my chest with a butcher knife, I smacked her then turned her into the feds, we escaped, and then we got together."

Jayne's family stares at him.

"Now can we get back to these recordings?" Jayne says. "Doc, I wanna see em."

"You really don't, Jayne." Simon replies.

Jayne grits his teeth and glares at Simon. "I wanna see em."

"Jayne, I'm a doctor." Simon says. "I have been trained to emotionally separate myself from any situation. And I've always been able to do it until I watched these sessions. Watching River fade away before my eyes is something I was barely able to handle, you're not going to be able to."

"Simon, get the recordings." Mal orders. "That ain't a request; it's an order."

Simon sighs but leaves the bay.

"I'm thinkin' the little ones shouldn't watch whatever this is." Mal tells Robert. "And you too little witch."

"No." River replies. "I want to watch. I need to see."

Mal looks towards Jayne who nods and pulls River closer to his chest.

Simon returns a few minutes later, a single disk held tightly in his hand.

"We'll go to the bridge." Mal announces. "Anyone wantin' to watch better hurry up."

Rita looks towards her four youngest children and they know with her look that they aren't going to watch. "Cas, Brit, watch the little ones." Rita orders. "And don't leave the bay and don't go touchin' nothin'."

"Fine." Cassie replies, rolling her eyes.

Rita then takes her husband's hand and follows her son out of the bay.

"You sure you wanna watch, baby?" Jayne questions his wife quietly.

"Yes." River replies. "I need to see."

Jayne kisses the top of her head, his body tense. "So do I, baby." Jayne murmurs. "So do I."

-


	10. Anger

Title: Anger

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

"I still don't think you need to see this." Simon says, the disc still held firmly in his hand.

Mal snags the disc out of Simon's hand and hands it to Wash. "I get that you don't want us to watch it." Mal says. "But it ain't gonna stop us."

"Fine then." Simon replies. "River, come on, we're leaving."

"I need to watch, Simon." River replies as she leans back against Jayne's chest. "I need to see, need to understand."

Simon sighs heavily and moves himself over to the chair Kaylee is sitting on.

Kaylee jumps up and helps Simon sit down, putting his crutches on the floor in front of him. She's a little startled when he grabs her hand and pulls her down onto his lap.

Mal glances around his overly crowded bridge and takes a seat in the pilot's chair. Jayne's family is leaning back against the lockers and by the door while the crew is scattered about, Simon and Kaylee sharing the back chair and Jayne sharing the copilots with River. Nodding his head at Wash, he sits back and waits for the disc to play.

Jayne wraps his arms around River's waist as he stares at the screen intently. He can't help but smile at the first bit of film, seein' his wife lookin' so young and innocent. She was a beautiful thing, even then, but the differences in the 14 year old on the screen and the 18 year old on his lap are staggering. The way she looks and talks, the innocent smile on her face, the naïve look in her eyes. She looks just like she should have, a young, beautiful, innocent lady, a hopeful look on her face when she asks if she'll still get to dance. The screen fuzzes out for a second and then she's back on, talking to the same man. Only he can tell some time has passed and that stuff's been done to her. She's stutterin' and glancin' nervously round the room. His teeth clench when she asks to be transferred, when she says it hurts but the bastard just ignores her. The screen goes out again and when it comes back in, his arms tighten around the girl on his lap. She's been tortured, he can tell just from the look in her eyes. She's pacin' round the small room while the bastard just writes down what's she doin'. She asks to talk to her brother and is just lied to. And as he watches, she deteriorates before his eyes until she's the crazy, nervous mess she was when she got on the ship. The anger he feels is unlike anything he's ever felt 'fore and he has to remind himself not to tighten his arms too much. She's throwin' herself around the room and the bastard is just sittin' there watchin' her. Then the screen fades and she's sittin' in a chair across from the same guy and is lookin' rather calm. He's askin' her how her doctor visits are goin' and she tells him she's got a mission. Then the guy is handing her a pen so she can write it down.

Jayne jumps a bit and can hear a startled cry from those around him when she kills the man with his own pen. The screen fades and comes back long enough for River's confused, dark eyes looks into the screen and whisper, 'I can see you', her hands covered in blood before fading completely black.

"I remember what it felt like." River whispers, looking down at her hands. "He knew too much and didn't keep good secrets. He was a danger to the progress and had to be eliminated."

"Shh…baby." Jayne whispers, kissing the top of her head. "Weren't your fault."

"Was too." River argues. She holds her hands up in the air and stares at them. "So much blood, there's always so much blood because of me." Then she drops her hands and stares down at the ground. "I'm bad."

"No." Jayne barks, moving her around until she's facing him. He places a finger on her chin and forces her gaze up to his. "You ain't bad."

"Am too." River whispers, looking up at Jayne with pain-filled eyes. "Put a bullet to me. Bullet to the brain pan, squish."

Jayne grabs River's arms in a death grip. "NO." Jayne growls furiously. "Don't ever say that again cause it ain't ever gonna happen. I will kill anybody that tries and you know it."

"I don't want to be her again." River replies. "I don't want to be a killer but I fear that is all I am."

"Ain't all you are." Jayne stares firmly, one hand moving up to trace her face. "You're a beautiful, strong, sometimes a little crazy, girl. My crazy girl and I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to you, dong ma?"

River nods and wraps her arms around Jayne's neck. "I love you, so much." River whispers tearfully.

"Love you too, baby." Jayne says, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I need to talk to your brother for a minute, why don't you go make sure the kids are behavin' themselves."

River stares at Jayne before standing up. "You want to protect me from your anger."

"Just go, baby." Jayne replies. "We'll be down in a bit."

River looks at Jayne once more before walking towards the door. She sees Sam and Julie move out of her way so she can leave but doesn't look at them. She just focuses on getting out of the bridge and away from the emotions pouring off the people behind her.

Jayne stands up and walks behind River, stopping at the doorframe to watch her descent. He waits until enough time passes and she's safely in the bay before unclenching his fists, letting his anger take control. He stalks towards the lockers, his look scattering his parents and little brother away.

Simon winces when Jayne punches the locker over and over again. He knew this would happen, and frankly is surprised Jayne was able to control his anger long enough for River to get away.

Mal sits back and watches as his merc rips one of the lockers off the wall and tosses it angrily against the doorway. Then scowls when he turns the locker into nothing but a mess of broken metal.

Jayne braces his bleeding hands on the doorframe and breathes heavily. His body is still clenched with fury and he wants nothing more than to kill something.

"Son." Robert says timidly.

"What?" Jayne replies through clenched teeth.

"Ya need to calm down a bit." Robert says.

"Calm down?" Jayne replies with a bitter laugh. "Right now the only thing I need to do is find every gorram person that touched her and rip their gorram heads off their ruttin' bodies. Calmin' down ain't an option."

"Jayne, I understand what you're feelin'." Mal starts to say.

"No, you ruttin' don't Mal." Jayne cuts in. "I know she's important to you, all of you, but it don't come close to what she means to me. She is the most important thing in my ruttin' life."

"Okay, maybe I don't completely understand." Mal agrees. "I'm pissed off too but you can't go on some suicidal mission cause of it."

"Why not?" Jayne growls.

"Because River needs you." Simon says, drawing all the attention across the room. "She doesn't need me or Mal or anybody else in the entire verse but you. I don't even want to think about what would happen to her if something happened to you."

"I know." Jayne agrees. "Need her just as much."

"She's fine now." Kaylee says. "That girl on the screen that was just throwin' herself cross the room and talkin' all crazy is gone. The girl sittin' in the bay, your wife, is fine and she needs you to be fine so that she can stay that way."

"Kaylee's right." Inara agrees. "Jayne, I know I can't understand what you're going through but I do know that she needs you here, with her now, not off somewhere trying to fight her past."

Jayne nods after a few moments and steps over the broken locker to leave the bridge.

"I'm powerfully glad he was closer to the lockers than the console." Mal says as he prods the broken metal with his boot. "Cause I'd really hate to get my ass kicked by a 90 pound dancer after I shot her husband."

-

Jayne walks quietly into the bay and watches as his wife reads a storybook to his niece and nephew. He waits until she looks up at him before approaching her. "Need my wife for a bit, rugrats." Jayne says, holding his hand out to River.

River looks at the bruises and blood on Jayne's hand before looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine baby." Jayne answers as he helps her to her feet. "Pa, we're goin' down to the hot spring, keep everyone away."

"Alright, son." Robert replies.

Jayne takes River's hand and leads her out of the boat and towards the woods behind his folk's house. He glances down at her feet to find them bare again. "Shoulda told ya to put your boots on." Jayne says as he lets go of her hand. He places a hand behind her knees and the other behind her back and swings her up into his arms.

River squeals happily and wraps her arms around Jayne's neck. "I like when you carry me."

"Well, that's a good thing cause I like carryin' ya." Jayne replies as he bends down to press a quick peck on her lips.

"But I like it more when you kiss me." River says as she leans her head against his shoulder. "Makes me tingle all over."

"Why don't ya tell me all bout it?" Jayne suggests playfully.

"Your face tickles mine and I like when it tickles the rest of me too, especially here." River cups her breasts to show him. "But even more here." Her hand then slides down her body to rest between her thighs.

Jayne hardens instantly when her hand trails down her body. "What else, baby?"

"I like your teeth." River says. "I like when they bite and nibble at me. I like when they leave marks on my skin. I like when you use them to tease my clit. I like when your tongue tastes me, everywhere. I like when you lap at me like I'm your own, special kind of ice planet."

"Keep goin'." Jayne growls when he hears the hot springs. He knows they're only a few feet away from it and is glad.

"I like your fingers." River moans dreamily. "When they trail softly over me, just to tease me. I like when they mold my breasts; when they pinch my nipples. I like when you put them deep inside me while your teeth nibble at me. When I can feel you pumping them while your teeth and tongue worry my clit."

Jayne sees the hot springs and quickens his stride. "That it?"

"Oh, no." River replies. "I love your cock; when it's pushing deep inside me or when my mouth is wrapped around it."

A growl builds in Jayne's chest as he walks towards a huge boulder in front of the spring.

River moans at Jayne's growl. "I love the sounds you make." River moans. "I love your eyes when they watch me, especially when I touch myself." To prove her point, she slides her hand down the front of her shorts to touch herself.

Jayne growls at the sight of River's hand moving under her shorts. Sitting down on the boulder, he pulls them off quickly, his eyes watching lustfully as she pumps two fingers inside herself.

"Do you like watching me?" River asks as she bucks against her own hand.

"Love it." Jayne growls as he strips down, his eyes never leaving her. "You like it too."

"Mmhmm." River agrees on a moan. "But I like it better when you're the one doing the touching."

"Me too." Jayne says as he stops her hand's motion. He gently pulls her fingers out and sucks them into his mouth. "Mmm..you taste so gorram good."

"You should taste more." River moans, arching her hips towards him.

Jayne slides a finger between her folds and then brings it up to his mouth. "Yep, you're right, I should taste more." Then he keeps running one finger between her folds and licking her juices off it.

River spreads her legs, the flat boulder hard under her back. She whimpers every time Jayne slips between her folds, his finger barely brushing her clit. Her eyes are focused completely on his as she watches him lick his finger over and over and over again. "Jayne, more." River begs, arching her hips completely off the boulder. "Moremoremoremore."

Jayne hears the frustration in his wife's voice and drops his head down to lap at her cunt. His tongue slides between her folds to seek out her clit. He runs the flat of it over the bit of flesh a few times, making River groan deeply, before sucking harshly on it. He slides two fingers inside her and pumps them quickly as switches between sucking on her clit and biting it.

River's hips ride Jayne's hand as she writhes on the boulder. She can feel her orgasm coming and lets it loose, knowing she doesn't have to be quiet.

Jayne smirks against River's rippling cunt as she screams, his mouth and fingers helping her through her orgasm. He waits until she's calmed down before moving from between her thighs and standing up. He pulls her tanks top off her flushed body and looks down at her with a grin. "You can swim, right?"

"Yes." River answers. "Why?"

"No reason." Jayne answers with another grin. Then before she can question him further, he picks her up and jumps into the spring beside them.

River squeals as they hit the water but manages to close her mouth before they go under.

Jayne breaks the surface and starts looking for River. Once they went under, he let go as not to drag her towards the bottom with his considerable heavier weight. But as the moments pass, he starts to panic when she don't break water. He lets out an unmanly squeal when somethin' bites his ass and spins around just in time to see his wife's head break surface.

"You taste good too." River says with a smile.

"That weren't funny, baby." Jayne growls as he lazily reaches out to grab her.

River dodges Jayne's arm with a smile. "I want to taste more."

Before Jayne can ask what she means, she's slippin' back under the water. After a few seconds, he feels her small hands grip his thighs and then her warm mouth's surroundin' him. He almost goes under but manages to keep himself above water. It's unlike anything he's ever felt; her mouth around him while they're surrounded by water. He can feel the bubbles floatin' up his body from her occasional release of air. His eyes close on their own accord as her mouth continues to work him. After a minute or two, he reaches down to grab her arms and pull her away from his body and back above the water.

"You're gonna drown yourself, baby." Jayne says once she's above water.

"I can hold my breathe for 4 minutes." River replies as she swims up to him. She presses her entire body against his, her arms slinking behind his neck.

Jayne kicks his legs to keep them afloat while his mouth finds hers. His hands slide down her body to cup her ass, keeping her against his body. "We gotta move outa the water." Jayne says.

River unlocks her arms from Jayne's neck and starts pulling him to the other side of the spring.

Once Jayne feels the smooth rock under his feet, he spins River around and back into his arms. "Wrap em round me." Jayne orders as he mouth drops down onto River's.

River wraps her arms and legs around Jayne's body and mewls against his mouth when he thrusts inside her. River's nails dig into Jayne's neck as he pushes into her body over and over again. She can feel the water flowing all around them and the whole thing feels different and at the same time, feels just like it always does. She feels like they're floating and that nothing will ever hurt her; not here, not with Jayne. It feels perfect and safe and warm and she never wants to be away from him.

"Come on, baby." Jayne growls as his hands burrow between their bodies. "Come on."

River breaks the kiss as she pants heavily, her mouth hanging open. A grunt escapes her throat when Jayne's fingers slip over her clit and it soon turns into a moan when he starts twisting it.

Jayne knows he's close and he wants her goin' with him. His fingers work her clit while his mouth drops down to bite her shoulder. He don't break the skin but does bite down hard enough to leave a mark. He groans when her legs tighten around him, her body milkin' his tightly. He cums right after her, his hands moving to cup her ass and hold her against him.

River leans her head against Jayne's neck and closes her eyes. She always feels sleepy after they make love, every time. The only way she won't fall asleep is if Jayne starts touching her again.

"You goin' to sleep?" Jayne rumbles into her ear.

"Mmmhmm." River murmurs.

Jayne adjusts River against his body as he climbs out of the spring. It ain't the easiest thing to do, keep her steady against him as he tries to climb up the slippery rocks. He manages to make it back on lad without droppin' her and by that time, she's fast asleep against his shoulder. He carries her over to the boulder their clothes are sittin' on and lays her down on the soft grass next to it. Grabbing his clothes, he balls them up before lyin' down next to her. She automatically curls into his body, her head restin' against on his chest, her legs between his. He moves the clothes under his head and wraps his arms around her, holding her against his chest. His face nudges hers and he places a gentle kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes.

-

"Getting' rather late." Mal says to Robert.

"Yeah." Robert agrees as he flicks ashes off his cigar.

"They've been gone for close to 5 hours." Rita says as she walks onto the front porch.

"Yeah." Mal and Robert agree.

"Shouldn't we go look for them?" Simon asks.

"And if we happen to walk in on em doin' somethin' or if one of us sees River in a way he don't want, then what?" Mal replies.

"We probably get thrown across the yard." Wash answers. "Or shot. Or broken in half. Who knows, with Jayne's yen for violent reactions, the possibilities are endless."

"If they ain't back by dark, we'll go lookin' for them." Mal says.

"Dark is only bout 25 minutes away, at the most." Robert comments.

"I know." Mal replies.

"I thinkin' for my own safety, I should stay out of the search party." Tim puts in.

"That'd probably be smart." Zoe replies. "For all those involved."

Kaylee sits up and starts looking intently at the long road leading up to the Cobb's home.

"Little Kaylee, whatcha starin' at?" Mal asks as he follows his mechanic's gaze.

"There's a mule comin'." Kaylee replies as she stands up. "Engine sequence is off and it's draggin' a bit."

Sam and Bill look at Kaylee and then at Mal. "She a seer too?"

"No." Mal replies. "She's just got a gift with engines. She says it's off, then it's off."

Within a few seconds, dust could be seen stirring up from the mule's progress towards the farmhouse.

Kaylee shakes her head. "That mule's a beaut but it ain't gonna be worth go'se with them runnin' it like they are."

Robert watches the mule driving towards them, his brow's furrowed. After a second, he realizes who it is and turns to look at Mal, panic evident in his eyes.

"What's goin' on?" Mal questions.

"Rita, get all the women and the kids inside." Robert orders.

"Pa?" Sam questions.

"The Reid brothers." Robert answers.

"Who are they?" Mal asks as he checks his gun's ammo.

"The gang that tried to steal our cattle." Robert replies. "And whose booze we drank. I'm guessin' they ain't too happy with us."

"Zoe." Mal says.

"Ready, sir." Zoe says, cocking her gun.

"Where's all Jayne's girls?" Mal asks.

"In the house." Bill answers. "We didn't know where else to put em." He turns and runs through the house, returning a few seconds later with a handful of guns.

Mal steps off the porch, everyone else following behind him. The mule is close now, pulling up beside Serenity. Jayne's weapons have been passed out until every person is armed.

The mule stops a few feet away from them and 6 guys jump out, all of them armed.

"What the gorram hell are ya doin' back here, Reid?" Robert asks, his trusty old shotgun held in his hand.

"Believe we've done talked bout that." Sam adds.

"We ain't talkin' this time." Avery Reid says, his shotgun coming up in the air.

There's a bit of rustling from behind them. "Pa, what's goin' on?"

Avery spins around to see a large, bare-chested man walkin' up towards him with a dainty little thing beside him. "Provin' a point." Avery growls. He pulls the trigger on his gun and a shot goes off, aimed directly at the small girl beside the big guy.

-

Jayne wakes up, his ass starting to get a bit cold. He opens his eyes and glances down to see River curled completely into his body. Her skin is cold under his hands and with self-aimed growl, he gently wakes her up.

"Cold." River moans, burrowing further into his body.

"I know, baby." Jayne says. "We gotta get some clothes on ya." Jayne sits up, placing River to the side and reaches up to grab her clothes. "C'mere, baby."

River crawls back onto Jayne's lap, burrowing into his body for warmth. "It's cold."

"Shoulda went back to the house long time ago." Jayne replies as he dresses her. "Lift your hips up."

River dutifully lifts her hips so that Jayne can slide her shorts back on. Then she holds her arms up and he pulls her tank down her chest.

Jayne grabs the clothes he balled up and shakes out his shirt. "Arms up again, baby." Jayne waits until her arms are back up before slipping her arms through the holes and down her body. He sets her to the side again and stands up to pull his pants on. He sits down on the boulder to pull his boots on before reaching down to pick her up. He sets her down on the boulder and puts his socks onto her ice cold feet.

"They are too big." River comments as she wraps her arms around his neck. "But I like it."

Jayne swings River up into his arms and starts out of the woods. "You still cold, baby?"

"A little." River answers, her fingers playing over his bare chest. "But you make me warm."

"That's good." Jayne replies.

"Mmmhmm." River agrees.

Jayne carries his little bundle through the woods, knowin' he's in for a chewin' out when they get back. After everythin' that's happened, his ma is gonna be beyond pissed for keepin' her out this late. Not to mention that fact that they fell asleep naked and she was bout frozen when they woke up. Yep, he's in for an ass chewin'. Goin' back to the house, he can't help but think bout what they watched which makes him all pissed off.

"It's okay." River says quietly. "I'm okay."

"I know that." Jayne replies. "Still don't mean I don't wanna find every person who touched you and kill em."

"I know." River agrees. "But I need you with me."

"Ain't goin' nowhere." Jayne assures her. "Not without you."

River places a kiss on Jayne's chin, giggling when his goatee tickles her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Jayne asks, smiling down at her.

"It tickles my lips." River says, rubbing her lips across his chin. "I like it."

Jayne loves the sound of her happy giggles and runs his fingers behind her knees to hear more of them.

River shrieks and writhes in Jayne's arms, her body raked with laughter. Jayne's fingers know all her tickle spots and he seeks them out one by one.

"Stopstopstop." River squeals, tears running down her face. "Can't breathe."

Jayne stops immediately, River panting against his chest. "You okay?"

"Yes." River answers. "But it's not fair. You only have one tickle spot and have a dozen."

"Yep." Jayne agrees with a smirk.

River glares up at Jayne for a second and then suddenly tenses. "You have to put me down now."

"Huh?" Jayne mutters, looking down at her. "Why?"

"They're angry and looking for the weak link." River replies as she struggles out of Jayne's arms.

Jayne sets River on her feet, mostly to keep her from hurting herself. She starts walking quickly, dragging him with her. He spots a mule driving towards his folk's house, the small vehicle overstuffed with men. He can see the guns from here and visible tenses. His mind filters through the options, and not wanting River away from him, he pushes her slightly behind him. "Stay there."

The mule stops and the guys jump out. He can hear his pa and brother's talkin' with the men and decides to announce his presence. He pulls out the small gun kept in the side pocket of his cargo pants and holds it in the hand not holding onto River.

"Pa, what's goin' on?" Jayne questions, knowin' they'll turn around, hopefully givin' Mal enough time to take em out.

Jayne watches as the men spins around, the biggest and dirtiest with a shotgun in his hand. "Provin' a point."

Jayne sees the man's finger tighten and tackles River, a burnin' sting goin' through his gut as they hit the ground. His arm moves up and pulls off a shot, killin' the man that tried to shoot River. He can feel the blood pourin' out of his gut and tightens his free arm round his wife. "Stay…down..baby."

"Shhh." River shushes Jayne. "It's okay."

"Don't…think I'm..gonna…make..it." Jayne stutters out. "Love you."

"You'll make it." River says, gently kissing his lips. "You take care of me. My turn." She moves up and out from under Jayne, grabbing the gun out of Jayne's lax hand as she moves.

Jayne grabs at his wife, groanin' loudly when his movement pulls on his gut. After a few tries, he finally manages to stand up, though his feet are completely unsteady. He stumbles towards River, intent on pullin' her to safety.

Mal's gun starts shootin' the second Jayne is shot. Within a few seconds, gunfire is being exchanged loudly. He takes one man down and sees Zoe take another, leavin' three left. Then he sees somethin' that makes his blood run cold; River jumpin' into the middle of the gunfire, Jayne's small side pistol held tightly in her hand. Then it's one, two, three shots and the remaining men are dead.

River drops the gun once they're dead and runs to her husband.

"Gorramit, baby…" Jayne gurgles, his hand held against his stomach as he starts to fall forward.

River tries to support Jayne's weight with her own but can't and they both fall to the ground.

Mal runs to merc's side and drops to his knees as a blood-curling scream leaves River's mouth.

"SIMON!"

-


	11. Fix him

Title: Fix him

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: Aaaaahhh, for the first time ever, I'm having writer's block or whatever and it's driving me nuts. Hopefully, it's just excitement cause of HP4 coming out on DVD Tuesday. (squeals, Professor Snape, yum)

-

Simon hears his sister scream and his blood freezes. He jumps up and runs to the door, ignoring the painful protest his leg is giving. As a doctor, he knows he's going to regret it but as a brother, he doesn't care. He briefly gives a look down at the dead men scattered about but doesn't stop his progress to the huddle of people.

"Mei-mei." Simon gasps when he finally pushes through Jayne's brothers only to see his sister crying hysterically, her husband's head in her lap, blood staining both their bodies.

"Simon, fix him." River begs.

"I need to get him to the infirmary." Simon orders, switching over to doctor-mode. "Mei-mei, you have to let them move him."

Sam, Tim, and Bill pick up their big brother and start carrying him towards Serenity while Inara and Zoe help the visibly upset genius into the ship.

"Lie him down there." Simon orders as he puts on a pair of gloves. "What happened?"

"He got shot." Mal replies.

Simon looks up to glare at Mal.

River walks slowly into the infirmary, shrugging Inara and Zoe off her. In the back of her mind, she registers her brother as he prepares to do surgery but her gaze never moves off her husband. His eyes flutter open and look straight into hers, a regretful look in his eyes before they close again and his arm drops lifelessly to hang off the side of the bed.

River screams.

Simon runs over to his sister, trying to figure out why she's screaming. "Mei-mei, what's wrong…"

"FIX HIM!" River screeches, a lost, painful look in her eyes. "FIX HIM, FIX HIM, FIX HIM!" Her fists swing wildly and one hits Simon in the face.

Bill nods at his younger brothers and they follow him towards their hysterical sister-in-law. Bill reaches out and puts a gentle hand on River's shoulder, intent on pulling her out of the infirmary.

River grabs Bill's arm and spins him around before planting her foot into his back and kicking him across the room. He hits the wall with a loud thud and slides down it. Sam moves to grab her and she dunks his reaching arms. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she rolls towards the ground and throws him over her shoulder and through the infirmary window. She bounces to her feet, grabs a bedpan, and hits Tim across the face, knocking the man out cold. She drops the pan and runs back to her husband but is tackled before she can reach him.

Mal watches as his littlest crewmember knocks out three men twice her size. Preparing himself for the beating he knows he's gonna get, he tackles the genius and rolls them over until he's on top, straddling her tiny frame. "Settle down." Mal yells as his hands hold her arms above her head. River struggles lessen after a few seconds and Mal starts to think she's gonna listen to him. His grip loosens the slightest bit and without him even noticin', her thighs somehow move to wrap around his neck. His hands reach behind him to grab her legs, trying to unwrap them but she only tightens them more. His world starts to go black when suddenly the pressure from her legs is gone. He falls backwards with a pant as he tries to focus on the world around him. After a few moments, he looks up to see Zoe holding a needle in her hand. "Thanks."

"No problem, sir." Zoe replies as she holds out a hand down to help him up. Mal bends down and picks up the unconscious genius and carries her across the room to lay her down on the spare bed.

Mal then walks over to stand behind the doc, lookin' down at his expert hands as he removes the bullet from Jayne's gut. "How's he doin'?"

"I can't tell yet." Simon answers honestly. "But he is going to need blood. Wash, do you remember how to test for blood type?"

"Yeah." Wash replies.

Mal looks at his pilot with a raised eyebrow.

"From when you got shot in the gut." Wash explains as he opens a drawer to find the tester. "I had to test everyone while Simon was removing your bullet."

"Start with his brothers." Simon orders.

"Um, they're kind of not awake." Wash replies.

"Just test them." Simon orders. "I need the blood."

"Doc, you're lookin' a bit tense there." Mal comments.

Simon glances up at Mal. "Do you want to explain to my sister that her husband is dead?" Simon asks.

"Right." Mal agrees. "Okay, Wash, get to testin'. Nara and Book, work on wakin' them up. Kaylee, get a blanket and cover River up."

Robert stands in a daze as he watches the Serenity crew follows the captain's orders with without question. Every person's movement is precise and orderly; they've been in situations like this before. His hand is clasped tightly in his wife as they watch their eldest son being operated on.

"He put his socks on her." Kaylee whispers. "And his shirt so's that she wouldn't be cold."

"Little Kaylee, cover River up and then I want you to go sit outside with the little ones." Mal says quietly, seeing the tears filling his mechanic's eyes.

"He's gonna be alright, ain't he?" Kaylee asks.

Mal looks down at her and sighs; she's got that look, the one where she's trustin' him to make everything all right. "I don't know, Kaylee."

"Found a match." Wash announces. "Two actually, Sam and Bill."

"I need you and Book to get both of them ready to donate some blood." Simon orders. "Zoe, I need your help."

"Robert, you wanna help me drag your unconscious sons in here?" Mal says.

"Yeah." Robert agrees as he follows the captain outside of the infirmary. Among the broken glass, they find Sam lying unconscious, his pregnant wife kneeling worriedly by his side. "Julia, we need to take him in there, Jayne needs some blood."

"The doc will see to him once Jayne's stable." Mal assures her. "For now, I think it'd probably be best if you stayed out here."

Sam gives a painful groan and opens his eyes. "What..?"

"Sam?" Julie whispers.

"Son, you gotta get up, Jayne needs some blood." Robert says.

Julie's hands grip her husband tightly, refusing to let go.

"It's a'right, Juls." Sam assures his wife. "You just stay out here."

"I'll sit with you." Inara says as she helps the worried looking wife to her feet.

Mal and Robert help the injured man to his feet and half carry him into the infirmary. Sam glances over on the bed connected against the wall to see his big brother's wife passed out, a blanket coverin' her.

"Zoe sedated her." Mal says quietly.

"Oh." Sam mutters as he sits down on the ground a few feet away from where his brother is being operated on.

"Rita, why don't you take Andrea on outa here." Robert suggests to his wife as him and Mal start to move Bill over. The large man groans and grabs the back of his head as he starts to awaken. "It'll be better if'n you don't watch none of this."

Rita casts one last look at her unconscious son and starts to walk over to her daughter-in-law when Jayne's body arches off the table, the machines he's hooked up to going off wildly.

"Doc?" Mal questions as him and Robert lean Jayne against the counter.

"His heart stopped." Simon says grimly. "Top drawer."

Mal reaches around Bill and pulls open the top drawer. Reaching inside, he grabs a huge needle and wordlessly hands it to Simon.

"What is it?" Rita asks, her and Andrea stopped in the doorway, watching the scene in horror.

"Pure adrenaline." Simon answers as he rips the plastic covering off.

"What ya gonna do….." Rita starts to ask and then she gasps loudly when Simon brings the needle up and slams it into Jayne's chest. Her baby boy arches again and his body seizures slightly.

Simon takes the instrument Zoe is handing him, his mind focused completely on the man under his knife. He couldn't even begin to count how many surgeries he's done but this is the first time he's ever been scared. But he knows. If he fails, Jayne isn't the only one he'll be losing; his baby sister will go with him.

-

"Gorramit, this is stupid." Sam growls as he opens his eyes. "The second I fall asleep, you're wakin' me up again."

"You have a minor concussion." Simon says for the 8th time. "I have to wake you up every hour."

"It's still stupid." Sam mutters as he sits up.

Simon rolls his eyes before shining his flashlight into Sam's eyes. "Do you feel nauseous?" Simon questions.

"No." Sam answers. "I ain't gotta puke and I don't feel dizzy, all I do feel is tired but you won't let me sleep."

Simon finishes examining Sam before moving over to wake Tim up. Tim is a little less grumpy, but only a little. Bill yells at him, again, and threatens to knock Him out, again.

"Is it a male Cobb thing?" Simon asks Rita as he drops down next to her on the couch outside the infirmary. They had dragged out mattresses from the guest rooms for the Cobb brothers to sleep on so that Simon could keep an eye on all of them.

"What, son?" Robert grunts from his end of the couch.

Simon turns his head, slightly started as he looks towards Robert. "I was just wondering if being a bad patient is something I should expect when River and Jayne have children?"

"When?" Mal replies with a fake gasp. "I thought ya done said 'no kids'."

"Yes, well, I was slightly in shock." Simon defends. "But now that I've had time to absorb everything, it wouldn't be that bad if they were to eventually, sometime in the far future, have children."

"The girls ain't bad when it comes to bein' sick." Rita answers Simon's question. "But the boys are, specially once they're bigger."

"There ya go then." Mal says. "They can just have a whole passel of little girls."

"Running over your ship." Simon adds.

Mal frowns. "No kids."

Roberts sits up and then smacks Mal on the back. "Don't worry." Robert assures him. "I'm sure you'll have some kids of your own."

Mal's hands rise up in the air in protest. "Whoa there, I think you're talkin' to the wrong man."

"Hmmm." Robert says, studying Mal. "I don't think I am."

Simon's gaze shifts between Mal and Robert, confused by the exchange.

"So, doc, when's he gonna wake up?" Mal asks.

"You're tryin' to change the subject." Robert replies.

"Yep." Mal agrees. "Well, doc?"

Simon starts to answer when a loud groan is heard from the infirmary. "Now." He stands up shakily, his crutches under his arms, and hobbles into the infirmary, where Jayne is lying on the sickbed; a blanket pulled up to his waist, while his stomach is covered with a large white bandage, his wife still sedated a few feet away.

Jayne groans as he slowly comes to. He feels groggy and can't right figure out why. When he finally manages to get his eyes open, he groans again at the bright lights. He's in the infirmary. He feels somebody touchin' his wrist and manages to turn his head enough to see who it is. "Doc, waz goin' on?"

"You've been shot." Simon replies as he shines a light into Jayne's eyes. "Do you remember?"

"River." Jayne growls. "Where's River?"

Simon nods his head towards the other side of the room.

Jayne forces his head to the side and then tries to jump off the bed. "Gorramit, I can't move."

"Yes, I know." Simon replies as he quickly injects the merc.

"We doin' this again?" Jayne growls.

"No, Jayne." Simon replies. "I just knew when you saw River, you would end up ripping out the weaves I so painstakingly put in. The effects will wear off in a few minutes."

"Yeah." Jayne mutters, his head turned to face his wife. "I 'member. While we're waitin', I wanna know what the hell happened to my wife."

"She's fine." Simon assures him. "Just sedated."

Jayne turns his head to face Simon, a scowl covering his face. "She's what?" Then his eyes squint to look at Simon's face, his right eye blackened. "What happened to your face?"

"Your wife." Mal says, drawing Jayne's attention to the captain and the group of people standing behind him.

"Huh?"

"I done told you not to get shot." Mal says. "But did you listen to me? Nope."

"What happened?"

"After your brothers managed to carry your heavy ass in here, River kinda lost it, started screamin' and all." Mal replies. "The doc, behavin' like normal, ran to her side. Guess she got a bit pissed that he weren't fixin' you fast enough for her likin' and she started swingin', nippin' Simon here in the face."

"Then he sedated her?" Jayne asks.

"No." Mal answers. "Then your brothers thought to take her out of here. She kicked Bill 'cross the room, threw Sam over her shoulder and through my ruttin' window, and knocked Tim out with a bedpan. Then I tackled her…"

"YOU WHAT?" Jayne bellows as he sits up an inch or two.

Mal looks over at Simon. "Good thing he can't move."

"Yes." Simon agrees.

"I'm gonna ruttin' rip your gorram head off.." Jayne threatens.

"You ain't gonna do nothin'." Mal cuts in. "Cause you can't move and even when you can, you still ain't gonna do nothin'."

"You tackled my wife and you don't expect me to do somethin'?" Jayne growls.

"Yep." Mal replies. "Gorramit, Jayne, ain't like I wanted to. She lost it, who the hell knows what she woulda done. Hell, once I got her down and hands held down, she still managed to wrap her gorram legs round my neck and nearly chocked me to death."

"How was you holdin' her down?" Jayne asks with a glint in his eyes.

Mal looks around the room nervously. "I mighta been stradlin' her."

Jayne sits up with a growl.

Mal jumps back a foot and looks towards Simon. "Thought you said he couldn't move."

"I also said it would wear off." Simon replies. "Though it shouldn't be this fast." Simon preps another needle and walks around the bed to move next to his sister.

"What the gorram hell are ya doin'?" Jayne growls.

"Waking her up." Simon replies after he's done injecting River.

"Bring her here." Jayne orders.

"You got a bullet hole in your gut." Mal replies. "Do ya really think holdin' her is gonna be good for it?"

"Don't really care." Jayne says. "All I care bout is makin' sure she don't freak out when she wakes up. Bring her here."

Simon gently picks up his sister and carries her over to Jayne's left side, his wound being more to the right.

"Move this thing up." Jayne orders as he tries to adjust River closer to his side. His belly is screamin' at this point and he wants nothin' more than to go to sleep but needs to know she's really all right first.

Simon moves the bed upright until it's more of a chair than anything else.

"When will she walk up?" Jayne asks.

"A few moments." Simon answers. He pulls back Jayne's bandage far enough to examine his wound. "You should heal fine as long as you don't do anything to jostle the wound."

"Which I'm takin' to mean no sex." Mal says with a grin.

"Yes." Simon agrees.

Jayne glares at them and then as his brothers when they start laughing.

"Ain't no time to be laughin'." Rita scolds. "He's gotta hole in his belly and a wife who's worried sick bout him. You lot best stop actin' like children."

Mal coughs to hide a chuckle.

"That means you too, boy." Rita says, looking straight at Mal.

Wash laughs at the look on Mal's face.

"I need to warn you too?" Rita questions Wash. "And didn't I say somethin' to you bout slouchin'?"

Wash's mouth closes and he straightens up completely. Zoe glances over at her husband and barely holds back a smile at the look on his face.

Jayne's hand moves down to trace River's face, his fingers lingering over the blood on her cheek.

"It's yours." Simon assures him. "We cleaned her up as well as we could."

Jayne acknowledges Simon with a nod though his eyes never leave River's face. She's starting to stir, and he knows she'll be awake in moment or two.

"Jayne." His name is a whisper as it leaves her mouth.

"Right here baby." Jayne assures her.

River eye's stir open and she sits up, panicking wildly. "Jayne, Jayne…" She screeches as she looks around the infirmary.

"Baby, I'm right here." Jayne says, reaching up to turn her face towards him.

"Jayne." River whispers as her eyes fill with tears. Then with a pain-filled wail, she throws her arms around his neck and buries her face in his chest as her tiny body is racked with sobs.

Jayne rubs his hands up and down her back while he whispers into her ear.

Simon grits his teeth as he listens to his sister cry. Well, actually cry isn't a good word for what she's doing. It's more like wailing. He's heard her cry countless times but nothing like what she's doing now.

"Baby, ya gotta calm down." Jayne says. "You're gonna make yourself sick."

"Yo..oou a..llm..os…t w…een..t aa…wa…y.." River stutters between sobs.

"I know baby." Jayne says quietly. "I know."

"And I want..tted ttto go wit…th you." River face moves back to look up at him. "I woooul..d ha…ve wwe..nnt ww…i..tth you….ca..nn't lliiv..ve wit…th..ou..t you."

"I know baby." Jayne agrees. "Woulda went with you too." Jayne pulls her back against his chest, wincing slightly went it pulls on his stomach.

"Mei-mei, I need to finish examining Jayne." Simon says a few minutes later. "Why don't you go back to the house with Inara and Kaylee and get washed up while I make sure Jayne is okay."

"NO." River cries, squeezing Jayne tighter. "Not leaving Jayne."

"Mei-mei, it will just be for a few minutes." Simon says. "Once I'm done examining him, we'll help him into the house so you can both get some rest."

River shakes her head, refusing to look at her brother.

"Baby, I'll be fine." Jayne says, tilting her face up to his. "You just go get all that blood washed off; does me no good seein' you like that."

"You will be there when I'm done getting clean?" River whispers.

"Waitin' right outside." Jayne assures her.

"Come on, mei-mei." Inara says, holding her hand out to the still shaken genius.

River looks at the hand and then back at Jayne. "Don't leave me." River begs. "Never leave me."

"Never will." Jayne firmly says. He bends his head and kisses River gently. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too." River whispers against Jayne's mouth.

River kisses Jayne's mouth once more before moving off the bed and grabbing Inara's hand. She feels Kaylee walking up to her other side and drops her other hand for the mechanic to grab. As they walk out of the infirmary, River looks back at her husband once more, tears filling her eyes again.

"It's okay, mei-mei." Inara says. "Let's get you cleaned up. Kaylee, why don't you run down to their bunk and get her something to sleep in."

"T-shirt." River says, stopping the mechanic in her tracks. "Orange t-shirt on the bed, I wish to sleep in that."

"Okay." Kaylee replies. "Anything else?"

"Blue boxers folded up on the chair." River answers.

Kaylee moves down the hall towards the Cobb's bunk while Inara leads River off the boat and into the house.

Inara opens the bathroom door off Rita and Robert's room and ushers the smaller girl in. She gently pushes the genius down onto the toilet and then turns around to run warm water into the sink. Wetting a washcloth, she kneels down and begins washing the blood of River's face. She dips the cloth back into the water, rinsing it off again, before returning to clean off River's arms.

"It's Kaylee." River announces when there's knocking on the door.

"Come in, Kaylee." Inara says.

"Hey." Kaylee says. "Got the clothes."

"Let's get you changed." Inara says as she grabs the hem of River's shirt. She pulls the t-shirt off and sighs when she sees that the blood had coated through the t-shirt and onto the tank top River is wearing. She removes the tank top in one quick move sighing again, only this time with relief when there's no blood the girl's pale skin. She takes the t-shirt Kaylee is holding out and helps River pull it on.

River reaches under her t-shirt and pulls her shorts off. "I don't like sleeping in them." She explains when they both look at her.

"Here's Jayne's boxers." Kaylee says as she holds them out.

"Would you like me to throw these away?" Inara asks, indicating to the clothes lying on the bathroom floor.

"Yes." River replies. She opens the bathroom door and smiles when she sees Jayne sitting on his parents' bed. "You're here."

"Told ya I would be." Jayne replies.

"I have to insist that we leave Jayne to get some rest." Simon tells everyone.

"Cept River." Jayne interrupts.

"Except River." Simon agrees.

Rita kisses her son's forehead and then her daughter-in-law's. "You two get some rest." Rita orders.

"We will, ma." Jayne says.

Rita ushers everyone out of the bedroom and closes it firmly on her way out.

Jayne lies back onto the bed, his stomach burnin' fiercely. "Come on, baby, let's go to sleep."

River sits down by Jayne's waist and unbuttons his pants.

"Uhh, I don't really think I can but I'm willin' to try." Jayne says as River pulls his pants off.

"You need rest, not sex." River replies as she works his feet into the blue boxers. She pulls them up his legs, stopping to wait while he lifts his hips enough for her to work them up to his waist. She then crawls up his body to lie down next to him, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"You okay, baby?" Jayne asks.

"Now." River replies. "You okay?"

"Now." Jayne agrees. He wraps an arm around her waist and rests his head on top of hers. "Seein' that gun aimed at you, I ain't ever been that scared. Didn't like it one bit."

"I know." River replies. "I didn't like seeing you covered in red."

"You either." Jayne agrees.

"Jayne."

"Yeah baby?"

"Your family still like me, right?" River asks quietly.

"Course, why wouldn't they?" Jayne replies.

"I injured your brothers." River whispers. "My brother and the captain. I didn't want to but I had to get to you."

"It's a'right." Jayne assure her. "They've done all had their asses kicked by yours truly, least my brothers have. They'll get over it."

"After you tease them about it." River says with a small smile.

Jayne smiles back and drops a kiss on River's forehead. "After I tease em bout it first." Jayne agrees. "And man is that gonna be fun."

River snuggles her face into Jayne's chest, careful to avoid his wound. She places a kiss against his chest and then closes her eyes.

Jayne drops another kiss on River's head before closing his eyes, the pain reliever the doc gave him finally kicking in. Despite the hole in his stomach and the pain fillin' his body, he feels perfectly content, his wife sleepin' peacefully against his side.

-


	12. Over Exertion

Title: Over Exertion

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne Style

Author: Sevangel

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine.

-

"Mmmm." Jayne murmurs, his hand snaking under the t-shirt River is wearing. He pulls her panties off and tosses them to the floor. Then his hands cup her ass, squeezing the firm cheeks gently. "Mornin' baby."

"Morning Jayne." River grinds her ass against his hands.

Jayne sneaks a hand between her legs and dips two fingers inside her. "Mmm, that's my baby, all nice and wet for me."

"Oh….Jaayne.." River moans.

Jayne thrusts his fingers hard and fast, wanting to hear her moan. She doesn't disappoint. After a few minutes, she's squirming and moaning against his hand heavily.

"Want you inside." River moans.

Jayne pulls his fingers out and helps her straddle his cock. His stomach is stinging and burning but it falls to the back of his mind as her body lowers onto his. "Gorram, but you feel good."

River rides Jayne quickly but clumsy. She's still half-asleep and loves these moments. The pleasure is lazy and warm.

Jayne finds and pets her clit in time with his thrusts. "C'mon down here, baby." Jayne orders huskily.

River leans down and kisses Jayne, knowing that's what he wants. They've been together for months now; she knows her man.

Jayne grunts against River's mouth at feel of somethin' tearin' but he don't stop. They're close, both so ruttin' close and that's all that matters. He twists her clit and at the first clenching of her walls, he comes.

River falls forward onto Jayne's chest but pulls back when Jayne groans painfully. "Jayne?"

"I'm a'right, baby." Jayne groans.

"You're hurt." River whispers. She holds up her hands, blood covering her palms.

"What happened to you, baby?" Jayne questions worriedly.

"Not mine." River says. "SIMON!"

"Gorramit, baby, what the hell are you doin'?" Jayne asks. "You ain't even got any panties on."

River reaches between them and pulls Jayne boxers back up.

The door slams open and Simon comes sliding in, followed closely by Mal and Jayne's parents.

"Mei-mei, what happened?" Simon pants. He takes one look at his sister straddling her husband and closes his eyes. "Jayne, I distinctly recall telling you not to put any stress on yourself."

"Which meant no sex." Mal adds, his head turned from the bed.

"It weren't like we did it on purpose." Jayne replies. "Okay, we did but, I ruttin' forgot bein' shot and once I did remember, weren't no way I was gonna stop."

"River, I need you to get off Jayne so I can see what kind of damage you did to him." Simon orders.

River doesn't move.

"Little witch, didn't ya hear your brother?" Mal asks.

"Yes." River replies.

"Why ain't you movin' then?" Mal questions.

"All of you need to turn round for a minute." Jayne orders.

"What?" Simon replies. "Jayne, I really need to examine you."

"And she really needs to get her panties back on and ain't none of you need to be seein' that." Jayne says.

Simon covers his eyes with a groan and turns around.

Mal rolls his eyes and follows Simon's lead. "Man's got a bullet in his gut and still can't ruttin' keep his hands off her."

"Where did they go?" River asks Jayne.

"Hell baby, I don't know." Jayne tries to sit up but the stingin' in his gut is so fierce, his vision goes blurry.

River moves off Jayne as gently as she can, guilty tears filling her eyes. She spots her panties on the ground and pulls them on.

"Where's your shorts?" Jayne asks. "You ain't walkin' round in just my shirt."

"Bathroom." River whispers.

"Go on and get em." Jayne grunts.

River runs into the bathroom, washes Jayne's blood off her hands, and puts her shorts back on. When she walks back into the bedroom, Simon is already examining Simon. "Did I break him?" She asks her brother tearfully.

"He's very lucky." Simon replies. "He only broke the outer weaves, not the ones done internally. Had those broken, I would have had to do surgery again."

River chokes on a sob, tears rolling down her face.

"Gorramit, doc." Jayne shouts, wincing as it pulls on his stomach. "Baby, it's a'right, c'mere."

River shakes her head, her hair flying wildly around her face.

Jayne pushes Simon away with one hand and starts to sit up.

"Jayne, don't make me sedate you." Simon threatens. "What are you trying to do?"

"You've gone and made her think she's done almost killed me." Jayne growls. "Baby, you either come here or I come to you."

River moves to Jayne's side though she doesn't sit down.

Jayne tugs on River's hand and when she doesn't sit down, he grabs her waist and starts to lift her.

"Gorramit, Jayne, stop it." Simon orders.

Jayne's hands drop off River's waist in shock at Simon's lanuage.

"Mei-mei, sit down beside him before he ends up doing real damage." Simon orders. "Jayne, what part of no stress on yourself are you not getting?"

"I ain't putt…." Jayne starts to reply only to be cut off by Simon.

"Because having sex less than 30 hours after being operated on is stress." Simon continues. "Let alone trying to pick up anything weighing over 15 pounds."

"I ain't no weakling, don't need…."

"A week." Simon cuts Jayne off. "You are not allowed to do anything more taxing than using the restroom for a week and that most defiantly includes having sex."

"I ain't got that kinda self control." Jayne protests. "Doc, I'm gonna be completely honest with you; there ain't no way in ruttin' hell I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off her for two days let alone a week."

"Then I guess it's up to River to keep you from hurting yourself." Simon replies. "Surely she has more self control than you."

River looks down at her hands, refusing to meet her brother's gaze.

"Don't ruttin' count on it." Jayne says. "She's got just as much as I do."

"Then we'll have to keep you two separate." Mal suggests.

"No." Jayne says firmly. "She stays with me."

"Jayne, you're not getting how serious this can be." Simon tries to explain. "If you do internal damage, you very well might kill yourself."

River's eyes widen and her breathing becomes erratic as though she's having a panic attack.

"Gorramit." Jayne shouts again. "Doc, you're ruttin' beside manner sucks. Baby, I ain't gonna die." She still doesn't calm down. "C'mere."

River flings her arms around Jayne's neck and buries her face into the hollow of his shoulder.

"Right here, baby." Jayne soothes, his hands rubbing up and down her back. "C'mon, ya gotta breath. Your dumbass brother's just bein' his over dramatic self. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to me."

"Promise." River whispers.

"Promise." Jayne replies. He tilts her head up and places a deep and wet kiss on her lips, his hands moving to tighten around her back.

"JAYNE!" Mal shouts. "Gorramit, the doc just done told you not even five minutes ago no sex and you're already tryin' to."

River breaks the kiss and pulls back to look down at Jayne sternly. "No more kisses." She says. "No more touches and no more orgasms."

"River!" Mal shouts.

Simon turns bright red and looks away from his sister and Jayne.

Rita and Robert can't help but smile at their son and daughter-in-law.

Jayne's head plops back with a groan. "Okay, doc, how do I speed up this healin' thing?"

"Rest." Simon answers. "You normally heal at a remarkable rate but if you really want to speed it up, do nothing but rest."

Jayne holds out his arm. "Knock me out."

"I'll do it." Mal says with a smirk. "Anybody gotta bat?"

River turns to glare at Mal.

Mal tries not to but he can't help but take a step back at the look on her face.

Jayne laughs and then groans as it pulls on his stomach. "Cap, you afraid of my wife?"

"I got ruttin' bruises round my neck from her thighs." Mal replies, pulling the collar of his shirt down to show the merc. "She almost ruttin' killed me."

"Wasn't going to kill you." River says.

"Coulda fooled me." Mal replies.

"Was just going to knock you unconscious." River finishes.

"Knockin' the captain out ain't allowed." Mal says.

"Your wife did." River points out.

"Yeah, well, she ain't nothin' but a whore." Mal replies.

A loud smack echoes through the room.

"What the gorram hell was that for?" Mal shouts, looking at Rita.

"What kinda man calls his wife a whore?" Rita scolds. "Specially a pretty, nice thing like Inara."

"Whoa, Nara ain't my wife." Mal protests. "River was talkin' bout someone else, who is a whore."

"Inara isn't a whore." River turns her head to look at Rita. "She is a companion."

"Robert Jayne Cobb, you brought a companion into this house and didn't tell us?" Rita shouts. "She must think we're the most uncouth people in the verse."

"Inara likes you and your family." River says.

"That may be, but if'n I'd known a real companion was comin' I woulda taken the time to make sure the house was more spruced up."

"Mrs. Cobb, don't feel you have to go through any trouble on my account." Inara says as she steps into the room. "Your house is lovely as is your family."

Robert snorts. "First time I've heard anybody call us lovely."

Simon sorts through his medical bag until he comes across the vial he's looking for. He fills a needle with it before swabbing Jayne's arm and injecting the large merc.

"What is it?" Jayne grunts.

"A very strong sedative." Simon answers.

"Simon used to give them to me." River says, cocking her head to look at the needle. "And I was lost for days. Simon, I don't want Jayne to get lost too."

"I ain't gonna get lost." Jayne slurs. "Just gonna…"

"Damn, that's some powerful stuff." Robert comments.

"Yes, it is." Simon agrees.

River traces her fingers over Jayne's face, saying special attention to his lips and goatee.

"Mei-mei, he's just sleeping." Simon assures her. "He'll wake up in about 15 hours."

"The shadows have returned and the sun isn't here to chase them away." River whispers. "But it will return soon and the water will flow once more."

Rita and Robert look towards Simon.

"Mei-mei, are you okay?" Simon asks.

River spins around to look at Simon, her eyes wide and slightly glazed. "The river flows under the sun but without it, the river freezes."

"River, do ya wanna go help Kaylee fix up our new mule?" Mal questions. "Sure she could use the help."

"I'll go outside with you mei-mei." Inara holds her hand out to the genius.

River stares at Inara's hand for a few seconds before taking it. "Okay."

Simon checks Jayne's heartbeat and pulse before sitting down beside the merc and replacing the broken weaves.

"I gotta feelin' these next couple days are gonna be hell." Mal comments.

Simon finishes the last weave and covers the merc up with a sigh. "I've got the feeling you might just be right."

-

"Mmmm." Jayne groans, his hands sliding under the shirt River is wearing. He's a little shocked to discover she's wearin' shorts, most the time there ain't nothin' keepin' him from her wet heat. He massages her ass gently as his face burrows into her hair to find her neck. "Mornin' baby."

River mewls and goes boneless at Jayne's caresses. She hasn't been with her husband in almost four days and she can't believe how frustrated she is. She knows it won't take but more than a few quick thrusts for her to come but instead pulls away from Jayne with a whimper. "No touches."

Jayne groans and opens his eyes. "C'mon, baby, we can be real gentle like." His hand slides down to cup her heat. "Ya know you wanna, baby, I can smell ya."

River's legs spread against her will. "Jaayyne."

"Take your shorts and panties off." Jayne orders.

"You're not supposed to overexert yourself." River protests. "And we are not permitted to have sex."

"Don't gotta have sex to have some fun." Jayne replies. "And I ain't gonna hurt myself." He slips his hands under the shirt she's wearing and traces his calloused fingers up her smooth stomach. Her rubs his thumb back and forth over her nipple until it pebbles. "Baby, we both know you ain't gonna be able to say no." He tugs on the aroused bit of flesh. "I know your body better than you."

River arches into Jayne's hand with a moan. Her hands slip into the waistband of her shorts and push them down, along with her panties. She scoots up the bed until she's in a more accessible position for Jayne. Her feet plant flat on the bed, her knees spread widely.

"That's my girl." Jayne leers. His eyes run down her body to settle on her spread legs. "How long I been out for?"

"You've been in and out of consciousness for four days." River answers. "Jayne, please touch me."

"You all frustrated baby?" Jayne asks, running his hand down her belly to skim over her mound. "Is my baby girl all horny?"

"Yes." River moans, arching her hips towards his hand. "I tried to make it go away but it was never the same."

Jayne's brow furrows for a second before his mouth drops open. "Was you usin' the vibrator?"

"Yes." River answers. "Please, Jayne, make it go away."

Jayne's cock hardens further at the thought of River in their bunk playin' with herself. "Gorram, baby, you know hot that is?" His fingers slip between her folds to play gently and lightly.

"More." River begs. "Please Jayne, more."

"Tell me." Jayne growls. "Wanna hear bout what you did to yourself."

"Jayne." She whimpers.

"Ain't gonna let you come till you do." Jayne replies. "Wanna hear bout it."

River slides her hand down to press over Jayne's. She interlocks their fingers and then uses the digits to rub herself. "Yesterday while everyone was sleeping, I had a dream." River whispers. "You were inside me, so deep inside me, but when I woke up, you were still sleeping. I tried to relieve myself here but my fingers were not enough."

Jayne swallows heavily as he pictures her fingerin' herself with him lyin' asleep beside her. "Go on." He circles her clit a few times with their joined fingers before pushing two of hers and one of his inside her.

"Ohh…" River moans. She tries to pump their fingers but Jayne won't let her. "Please.."

"Keep goin'." Jayne growls huskily.

"I snuck out of the house and onto Serenity." River starts again. "I went into our bunk and took off my nightgown. Then I sprawled out on our bed, one foot braced on the weapon rack while the other braced on the floor. My right hand played my nipples until they were hard and tight…oh, harder Jayne….and then I turned on the vibrator."

Jayne pumps and twists their fingers, his thumb moving up to rub her clit. "More." He demands.

"I…put it inside me and pumped it until…oh…that feels…I was slippery and sticky." River's hips arch as a bolt of pleasure shoots through her. "Then I took it….mmmm…Jaaaynee…out and put three of my fingers inside myself but they weren't enough. I added one more….deeper, Jayne…."

"What'd it feel like?" Jayne asks.

"Tight." River moans. "Tight. I wanted you inside me more but I had to make do. I pushed them into me deeply and put….oh, god…oh…Jayne, more…the vibrator against my clit."

"You come?" Jayne asks.

"Yes." River pants. "Twice." Her legs spread further and she starts to ride their hands wildly. "Please, Jayne."

Jayne slams their fingers inside her and presses down hard on her clit.

River presses her free hand against her mouth to smoother her scream.

Jayne works River through her orgasm, rubbing his free hand up and down her belly soothingly. "Gotta taste you baby." Jayne growls. "You're gonna havta come up here."

Still panting from her last orgasm, River crawls further up the bed and straddles Jayne's face. Her knees are on either side of his face and her hands are braced in front of her right next to Jayne's hips. Holding her self up with one hand, she pushes his boxers down far enough for his cock to spring free. Being careful not to rest any of her weight on Jayne, River bends forward to suck Jayne's hard cock into her mouth. She takes him deep, knowing he needs to come.

Jayne groans at the feel of River's mouth around him. His hands grip her upper thighs to bring her closer and he laps hungrily at her core. She tastes so gorram good and it feels like it's been a ruttin' year since he's tasted her. He bites and sucks on her clit, wanting her to go with him. It don't take but a few bites till she's bucking against his face and whimpering around his cock. Once the gush of her release hits his mouth, he lets go with a loud groan.

River swallows Jayne's cum greedily, missing the taste. She doesn't know how, but she manages to keep herself from collapsing on top of him. She milks him dry and then rolls off to lie beside him, panting heavily.

Once his breathing returns to normal, Jayne fists his hand through her hair and kisses her deeply. He can taste himself on her mouth and knows she's gotta be able to taste herself. With a growl, he deepens the kiss.

"Jayne, you awake in there?" Bill yells, pounding on the door.

Jayne breaks the kiss with a groan. "Give us a second." He fishes around for her shorts and hands them to her with a grin. "I tell you lately I love you?"

"Not for four whole days." River whispers.

Jayne presses a brief kiss to her forehead. "Love you baby."

River presses a kiss to his forehead. "Love you Jayne."

"Now, get dressed for they come stormin' in here." Jayne orders as he pulls his boxers up. "A'right, you can come in."

The door opens and an endless amount of people walk in.

River scoots closer to Jayne and lays her head on his chest. She looks up at him with a small smile; he's healing well and soon will be ready to play.

Jayne looks down at River and then brings his thumb up to wipe a smudge off her face. Before he can move his hand away, her tongue laps out to clean it off. He hardens instantly.

"What was…never mind." Mal winces. "I don't wanna know."

Simon walks over to Jayne and pulls the covers down to his waist. He examines the weaves and sighs with relief. The merc is healing beautifully. Then he looks at his sister and sighs with frustration. "I believe I said no sex."

"We didn't have sex." River replies.

"Least not in the traditional way." Jayne adds with a smirk.

Simon glares down at him. "Could you please refrain from talking about your…practices?"

"Nope." Jayne grins. 

"Well, he's feelin' better." Mal comments.

"Yep." Jayne agrees. "Ready to hit the black and do some crime. We gotta job lined up?"

Mal looks at Inara who just stares back.

"No." River says. "There is no job but Serenity will be leaving."

Jayne turns his head to look at his wife. "Where we goin' if'n it ain't for a job?"

"Boros." River answers. "To a companion house on Boros."

"What?" Simon cuts in. "Why?"

"Inara is changing jobs and in order to do so, certain things must be done." River replies. "A committee must meet and interview all of the crew." Then she turns to look at Jayne. "Including you."

"Fine then." Jayne says. "When we leavin'?"

"Tomorrow morning." River answers. "And we aren't going. Simon and I will have to remain here."

"Then I ain't goin'." Jayne replies, turning his head to glare at Mal. "Can't believe you'd ruttin' think I'd leave her and also can't believe you told her first."

River turns Jayne's head back to her. "He did not ask me." River says. "I just knew. And you have to go; they know everyone who is living on the boat, besides me and Simon, and if anyone is missing, Inara will not pass the test."

Jayne sits up angrily and puts his feet on the ground. Spotting a pair of cargo shorts on the nightstand, he roughly pulls them on, the pain only fueling him on. He pushes his feet into his boots and turns around to look down at River. "I ain't leavin' you and ain't nobody here gonna be able to make me." Then he walks purposefully towards the door, pushing everyone out of his way.

"I'll go cancel the meeting." Inara says quietly.

"No." River says. "You know if you cancel it, they will not let you reschedule."

"I know." Inara agrees. "But Jayne isn't going to leave you."

"He will." River replies.

"I gotta agree with Nara, little witch." Mal says. "What makes you think Jayne's gonna go?"

"Because Jayne can not say no to me." River replies. She stands up and walks to the door. "Not if I ask him to go." She's then gone before anybody can say anything.

-

Jayne braces his arms on the fence where River's stallion is grazin'. The horse eyes him but don't come any closer. Most likely, the horse can feel the anger pourin' off him. His back tenses when he hears the front door open but relaxes once he knows who it is. "Ain't goin'."

River presses herself against Jayne's back and wraps her arms around him although she is careful to avoid his wound. "You have to."

"No I don't have to." Jayne replies. "I done promised you I wouldn't leave you and I meant it."

River slips between Jayne and the fence to look up at her husband. "Jayne, Inara and the captain can never be together if you do not go."

"Ain't my problem." Jayne growls. 

"They are family and they deserve to have happiness." River replies.

"Still ain't my problem." Jayne says.

"It's my fault." River whispers. "My fault that you won't go and it will be my fault that Inara will leave and that the captain will hardened his shell further."

"Ain't gonna be your fault." Jayne protests.

"Will too." River argues. "You will not go because of me; because you must stay and protect me because I'm not able to take care of myself."

"Ain't why I won't leave and you know it." Jayne growls. "Gorramit, baby, I just don't wanna be without you."

"And I don't want to be without you." River agrees.

"Good." Jayne replies. "Then we're agreed."

"But you must still go." River says.

"No." Jayne growls.

"Jayne." River whispers.

"No ruttin' way." Jayne growls even louder.

Tears slip down her face as she brings her hands up to show him. "I have blood on my hands." River whispers. "Blood from those I've killed and it will never fade. I can see them and hear them sometimes, wanting to know why. You keep them away, protect me from everything but you will not be able to protect me from this."

Jayne brings River's hands up to his mouth and kisses the tips of her fingers gently. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I have learned to live with the guilt." River answers. She pulls her hands out of his and then angles his head until he's staring directly into her eyes. "But I do not want to live with the guilt of destroying Inara and Mal's love. If you don't go, I will."

Jayne sighs heavily and wraps his arms around River.

River cuddles her face against Jayne's chest and then squeals when she feels something cold and wet touch the back of her thigh.

"Git." Jayne yells at the horse that is currently rubbing its nose along his wife's thighs. "Gorramit, I'm gonna kill that ruttin' horse."

River turns her hand and pats the horse once before giving it a look. It whines and then gallops across the field.

"That horse's really takin' a shine to you." Jayne comments. "But you best ruttin' stay away from it while I'm gone."

River squeals happily and wraps her arms around Jayne's neck. She peppers kisses across his face before grabbing his hand and leading him back to the house.

Jayne sighs and makes River slow down. "I am so gorram whipped." He mutters.

"Love you Jayne." River beams up at him.

Jayne drops a kiss on her head. "Love you too, baby." Jayne replies. "Even though you're gonna drive me nuts."

They walk in silence back to the house, Jayne's arm wrapped around River's shoulders. His stomach hurts a bit and he knows the doc's gonna yell at him but first he's gonna get a little bit of yellin' in himself.

-

Mal stands up when he hears the front door and braces himself for Jayne tellin' him he ain't goin'. Mal knows he can't force the merc to go, knows there ain't nobody can get him to go but River. He hears Jayne's heavy boots stomping into the house followed by River's more delicate footsteps.

Jayne stomps over to Mal, his arm dropping off River. He takes one look at the captain and then grabs him by the shirtfront. Lifting him up to eye level, despite the protest in his stomach, he lets out the conditions of his leaving. "If'n one ruttin' thing happens to her, I will kill you." Jayne threatens. "I'll stay for three days; anything after that, and I'll catch transport back here."

"Sounds fair." Mal agrees. "You gonna put me down now?"

Jayne drops Mal to his feet. "I ain't goin' for you." Jayne growls. "Just so you know, I'm only goin' cause my wife don't wanna feel guilty for ruinin' your love or some go'se like that."

Simon pushes past Mal and looks at Jayne's stomach, two of the weaves broken open again. "Damn it, Jayne, you are the most frustrating patient I have ever had." Simon yells. "Do you have any idea how long I took on those weaves? And how much pain I was in while doing them? And now you've busted them open for the second time."

Jayne looks down at his stomach. "Only busted open two."

Simon throws his hands up in frustration. "Why even bother?" He yells. "Next time, I'm just going to hand you a piece of gauze and tell you to be on your way."

"Now doc, we both know that ain't gonna happen." Jayne smirks. "River'll beat you up if'n you do, ain't that right baby?"

"I'm afraid it is." River agrees as she urges Jayne to sit down on the couch. She sits beside him and lays her head in his lap and dangles her feet over the arm of the couch. Looking up at her brother, who is repairing the damage to Jayne's chest, she continues. "I do not have very much control when it comes to Jayne…"

"We know." Mal interrupts. "Gorram, if we don't know that."

"I wasn't referring to sex, captain." River says. "You have a very smutty mind. I was referring to his health. I…can't control myself when Jayne is hurt."

"We know that too." Mal replies. "Don't we?"

"Yep." Bill agrees.

"Gotta say we do." Sam agrees.

"Still have the bump." Tim adds.

Jayne looks up to smirk at his brothers. "My wife done kicked all your asses without breakin' a sweat." He looks down at River's smiling face and then back up at his brothers and Mal. "Ain't she just the shiniest?"

-


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Separation Anxiety

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: This story is also drawling to an end.

"Jayne, you're up." Mal says as he walks back into the 'waiting room' at the Companion house the Serenity crew is currently sitting in. He can't warn Jayne to watch his mouth, there's a supervisor in the room, so he settles for just giving Jayne a look.

Jayne on the other hand, heaves to his feet, not givin' a good gorram bout what's goin' on. All he cares about, all he wants is to get back to his wife. He opens the door Mal just came out of and plops down on the first chair he comes too, his legs sprawled out in front of him and his body slouched in the chair. In front of him are three older woman, somewhere between Zoe's and his ma's age, and two old men, round Book's. His arms cross over his chest and he glares at them, blaming them completely for the fact that he's here and not with his wife.

One the men is the first to speak up, his glasses settled in the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Cobb, we have you down as working for Mr. Reynolds for two years. Is that correct?"

"Just bout." Jayne grunts.

The man shuffles through some papers before looking back up. "Mr. Cobb, have you ever noticed any inappropriate behavior between Captain Reynolds and Miss Serra?"

"Is that what this is all bout?" Jayne sits up with a scowl. "You dragged us all the way out here just to know if Mal and Nara are sexin'?"

"If you must speak so crudely." A small, dark woman says, her nose lifting up in disgust.

"Let me just make this easy for ya." Jayne jumps to his feet. "Mal wants Nara but he ain't gonna do nothin' bout that as long as she's a companion. Nara wants him back but she's too gorram proper to even tell us bout her clients so there ain't no way in gorram hell she was gonna break any of your stupid rules."

That said, Jayne storms out of the room, shaking off Mal's hand when his arm is grabbed.

"Mal, don't." Zoe warns. "You chase after him, you're gonna fight and that's bound to shed a bad light on things."

Mal sits back down and watches as Inara goes into the room.

-

Jayne storms through the companion house, glarin' at every whore he passes. He doesn't stop until he's outside in some little gazebo thing. He leans his elbows on the wood in front of him and sighs. He misses her. Hell, it ain't been but two and a half days and he misses the hell out of her. He'd love to see her here, see her dancin' round in the big room they got and runnin' round all this open space. She'd loved all them books and go'se they got in there, hell, he can just picture her all cuddled up on him as her hypnotic voice reads out loud somethin' he wouldn't be able to understand.

"You comin' out here to tear into my ass bout takin' off like that, you can go to hell." Jayne growls.

"Figure I'm probably already gonna go there." Mal stands next to Jayne and looks out at the pond in front of them.

"Y'know, I always figured that's where I'll end up too." Jayne pulls out two cigars and hands one to Mal. "Then she came along. And for so ruttin' long, I tried to pretend it was just sex but hell, I don't think it really was after the first time. She makes me feel like I got a purpose. Like all that bad shit I've done in the past ain't the only things I'll be judged on."

Mal nods but doesn't say anything.

"Ya know, it used to be when I woke up next to a girl, some whore I picked up, it always made me feel like I was crawlin' out 'a my skin." Jayne takes a deep drag off his cigar. "It's why I always tried to leave after we was done. But now, wakin' up without her, makes me feel like I'm back to bein' the man I was before her. It's…I'm addicted to her and bein' here, without her, this is hell."

"Nara's in there with them." Mal says. "They should have a decision by morning. I should have you back to your wife by nightfall."

Jayne nods and looks back out at the pond, his mind thousands of miles away to where is wife is.

-

"River, little darlin', why don't you put that down and come here." Robert holds hands out for her to see and tries to use his calmest voice although he's completely terrified at the moment.

River's head tilts to the side but she doesn't lower the knife. "You knew my Jayne."

"Course I do, darlin'." Robert says. "He's my son."

"He was my husband." River's voice cracks, the knife shaking slightly in her hand.

"Sweetie, he's still your husband." Rita says softly.

"No." River shakes her head wildly. "My Jayne would never leave me. He promised the only thing that would keep him away from me is death. He's not here so that means he's dead."

"River, sweetie, Jayne ain't dead." Rita says. "I promise you that; he'll be back before you know it."

"He has been gone for two days, four hours, forty-three minutes and nine seconds." River whispers. "Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen…."

Simon runs into the room as fast as his injured leg will allow him, a prepped needle in his hand. "Mei-mei, please, give me that knife."

"I'm sorry, Simon." River looks up, her eyes flooded with tears. "You tried so hard to fix the broken girl but you couldn't. Only he could. Now he's gone and she's beyond broken; there's nothing left." Then before anyone can stop her, the knife moves up and then slices down on her arm. Blood sprays the various people around the room and as her hand moves up again, her small form is tackled to the ground.

Simon slams the needle into her upper thigh, his body covering her. The sedative works almost instantly, the knife falling out of her lax hand.

"Jayne?" Her whisper is so light but echoes through the silent room.

"Son?" Robert questions softly.

"I dropped my med bag by the stairs." Simon's voice remains even but it's not hard to see the emotion filling his face. "Can someone get it please?"

A stampede of feet runs through the living room and after only a few seconds, Simon's bag is sat at his feet.

"Andrea, Juls, it'd probably be best if you took the little ones upstairs with Matty." Robert says. "You too, Roy."

"Pa." Roy half whines, his eyes wide and wet with tears.

"C'mon, Roy." Julie takes the boy's hand and leads him upstairs.

Simon doesn't bother numbing the area around the large slash in her forearm, she is unconscious and will remain that way for at least the next six hours, and quickly weaves the cut closed.

Robert gently nudges the numb doctor aside once he can see that he's done and bends down to pick up his daughter-in-law. He carries her small form into his and Rita's room and lies her gently on the bed, moving out of the room and shutting the door when his wife walks in.

"Rita'll get her changed and get all that blood off her." Robert tells Simon.

"Okay." Simon tries to stand up but he can't keep his feet under him.

Robert nods to Sam and Bill and they help the doctor stand up and move over to the couch. Tim walks over with a glass of amber liquid a few minutes later and hands it to Simon.

"Thank you." Simon says automatically.

"Son, you gonna be okay?" Robert sits down beside him and places a concerned hand on his back.

"I don't know." Simon laughs humorlessly. "I don't know anything, not anymore. A few years ago, my sister was safe and getting an education most could only dream about. And myself, well I was quickly working my way up to an invitation to the medical elite. Then I found out it was all a lie and spent the next two years trying to rescue and then fix my sister. And I almost just lost her, not from the alliance or reavers or any of the other hundreds of dangers we see all the damn time, but from her own hand because she was completely convinced Jayne is dead. I don't know how to fix this."

"Don't think you can." Robert says. "I'm beginning to think the only one with that ability is Jayne."

Simon sighs heavily. "So am I."

-

"Have a seat, Miss Serra."

Inara sits down, her hands clasped nervously in her lap. "Has the board come to a decision already?"

"We have." Maxis Long, the president of the board noted by the red patch on his chest, says.

"But you only just finished interviewing the crew." Inara says.

"Yes, we are well aware of that." Madame Chloe says.

"We were prepared to dismiss your crew and strip you of your companion status before arresting you." Maxis says without preamble.

"For what?" Inara whispers.

"For behavior unbecoming of a registered companion." Maxis replies. "After Nandi's, I'm sure you remember her, behavior and betrayal of the guild, we've decided to come down swifter and harsher on those we consider in need of that sort of punishment."

"You consider me in need of that sort of punishment?" Inara asks.

"We did." Madam Chloe says.

"But you don't know?" Inara replies.

"No." Maxis says. "We know you have feelings for Captain Reynolds and that those feelings are returned on his part."

Inara opens her mouth.

"And don't try to deny it." Maxis warns. "We are just as trained in body language and signals as you even if we no longer service clients."

"There is no law prohibiting a companion from developing feelings for someone." Inara says.

"We are aware of that." Maxis replies. "But there is a law regarding physical or sexual contact with a person outside of a client."

"Mal and I have never engaged in any sort of contact." Inara denies.

"That, Miss Serra, was what we were trying to distinguish." Maxis replies. "And up until Mr. Cobb came in here, we were convinced you had."

"Jayne?" Inara gasps. "Jayne changed your mind?"

"He was honest in a way no one else was, not even Shepard Book." Maxis replies. "The rest of the crew avoided the questions, answered them as simply as possible, or said they didn't know. Mr. Cobb, on the other hand, was the only one that would acknowledge the feelings you have for each other. Quite simply, he said you have a desire for Captain Reynolds but would not break your vows as an active companion to act on them."

"Oh." Inara mutters, now realizing telling the crew to say they didn't know anything was probably a mistake.

"I'd advise that you keep Miss Frye from participating in any types of gambling in the future." A small smile covers Madam Chloe's face. "That young lady does not know how to bluff."

"I know." Inara agrees with a smile.

"Now." Maxis pushes a electronic screen across the table to Inara. "Are you sure this is the choice you wish to make, Miss Serra? There is no coming back from it."

Without hesitation, Inara sprawls her signature across the dotted line and slides it back.

"Very well." Maxis pockets the small screen. "Your name will be removed off the active registry and put on the inactive one. We will contact you in a few weeks with the complete details and a list of available clients. You are dismissed."

Inara stands up gracefully. "Thank you, members of the board."

They nod at her.

Inara walks quickly out of the room and motions for the crew to follow her.

"Where are Mal and Jayne?" Inara asks once they're outside of the room.

"Outside." Zoe replies. "They're both a little on the edge right now."

Inara nods and heads outside.

Mal turns around when he hears Kaylee's loud whispering and raises an eyebrow at the leading Inara. "I thought you was gettin' talked at?"

"I was." Inara replies. "But now we're done."

"Whadda mean, done?" Mal asks with narrowed eyes. "Am I gonna have to sneak you outa here?"

"You would do that?" Inara smiles. "Take on another fugie?"

"In a gorram heartbeat."

"Aww…that's so romantic." Kaylee gushes.

Mal rolls his eyes.

"There is no need for your heroics." Inara smiles. "I passed and we are free to go."

Jayne spins around, a cigar between his teeth. "Let's get the gorram hell outa here then."

-

"Plums are tall." Simon announces, taking a sip out of the whiskey glass at his side. He's completely focused on the card game though he watches his little sister playing with a kitten a few feet over out of the corner of his eye. Matty is sitting on the floor next to her, the little girl laughing at something River says. His sister, slightly loopy from the smoother he gave her combined with her recent sedative intake, looks up at him, her eyes wide with excitement.

"He's here." River jumps to her feet, the kitten cuddled to her chest.

The whole table looks to River, worry covering their faces.

"Mei-mei, who's here?" Simon anxiously looks around the room but knows there's no need; every sharp and blunt object has been removed from the room.

"Jayne." River's bottom lip trembles. "He left me."

"River, he didn't want to, remember." Tim says quietly. "You wanted him to go."

River shakes her head. "Too muddled; can't focus."

Rita wraps an arm around the small girl. "It's okay, sweetie."

River's body shakes, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Is my Jayne coming back to get me?"

"Of course he is, mei-mei." Simon takes the kitten out of her arms. "Why don't we go wait outside for him?"

River nods and takes Simon's outstretched hand.

-

"I just can't believe it." Mal mutters. "Don't make any kind of sense. Are you sure they meant Jayne?"

Inara rolls her eyes. "Yes, for the last time, Jayne's interview changed their minds."

"Oh, hell." Mal mutters. "That means I'm gonna have to thank him or somethin'."

Inara smiles at the affronted look on Mal's face. "It would be nice of you."

"Well, I ain't doin' it now." Mal declares. "Man's as grumpy as I've ever seen him."

"I think he's just anxious to get back to his wife." Inara smiles at that, hardly unable to fit the brash, crude merc into the role of loving and devoted husband. But he is.

"Yeah." Mal agrees, following her out of the common room and towards the bridge. "Tell you one thing, ain't a either of em bein' separated after this; I can only just imagine how little River's doin'."

Inara smiles and has to cover her mouth when Mal starts yelling.

"Gorramit, Wash, you gotta job to do." Mal bellows. "And that job ain't gotta nothin' to do with Zoe or her legs."

"Sorry, sir." Zoe moves off Wash's lap to stand a few feet away. "It won't happen again."

"See that it don't." Mal warns. "Now, what's our progress?"

The boat shakes and Wash spins around to grab the steering wheel. "We're falling and falling fast."

"You best get that straightened out and get us on the ground." Mal warns.

Wash flips some switches, falling into his 'pilot' mode. "Might do, might do."

Mal rolls his eyes and storms out of the bridge, an amused Inara on his heels.

"Mal, stop." Inara orders. "It's okay to be happy; it won't kill you."

Mal sighs and turns to face her. "You do realize what you gave up, right?"

"Yes." Inara replies. "I made the choice on my own, for myself."

"It wasn't for me?" Mal looks a little hurt by that.

"You were the deciding factor." Inara smiles up at him. "I haven't been happy in my life for a long time, Mal; it's one of the reasons I left the guild."

"And now?"

"And now I'm doing something for me." Inara cups his face. "I don't expect declarations of love or a marriage proposal. I just expect you to be honest with me."

Mal wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her against him. His hand fists through her hair and twists her head to the side. Then his mouth is on hers, every bit of frustration, lust, and feeling that's built up in the last two years.

Inara melts into Mal, years of experience and training melting away as he devours her mouth.

Mal pulls away after a good ten minutes and smiles down at Inara. "That honest enough for you?" Then he's walking away, humming slightly under his breath.

"Damn, Nara, that got my nethers juiced up." Kaylee giggles, her eyes wide as she steps up beside Inara. "Who knew the cap'n had it in 'im?"

Inara smiles and locks her arm through Kaylee's.

"So, are you excited to see a certain doctor?" Inara asks.

Kaylee nods. "I just want the crew back together; don't like us bein' broken up like this."

Inara nods her agreement, this crew being more of a family than her own ever was.

-

Jayne paces back and forth in front of the bay door, his hands clenched at his side. A part of him hates this, hates this addiction but loves her too much to really care.

"Jayne?"

Jayne glances over at Book and then at back at the doors. "Not in the mood for a sermon."

"Got no plans to preach at you." Book replies.

"Good." Jayne's hands clench and unclench. "I don't get it; why does she mean so much to me?"

"Jayne, you seem to do everything big." Book comments. "Guns, drinking, violence, eating. Pretty much everything you do is to the extreme. It's not surprising your emotional attachments are also extreme."

Jayne just sighs and watches the door. Ten minutes pass, though it feels like ten gorram hours to him, and the boat lands. A few moments later, the bay door opens and he sees her again.

"JAYNE!" River's screech is loud enough to wake the dead, the little genius running and throwing herself at her husband.

Jayne's arms wrap around River as he stumbles back slightly from her weight. His face buries in her neck as he breathes in her familiar scent. "Jesus, baby doll, you're shakin' like a leaf."

"Jayne." River chokes out, her hands moving to cup his face. "You came back?"

"Course I came back, baby doll." Jayne turns his head to kiss her palm. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"I got scared." River whispers. "I forgot that you left and I…."

Jayne tries to listen to her but instead gets distracted by somethin' on her arm. He gently grabs it, pulling it towards him to examine. "What happened?"

"I got scared." River whispers. "And confused and I didn't know what was real…the equation didn't add up and I couldn't find the variable; there's always a variable…"

"Shh." Jayne kisses her lightly on the lips. "M'right here, baby, ain't goin' anywhere without you again."

"Promise?" River's head tilts back to look at him, her eyes wet with tears.

Jayne kisses her tears away. "Promise."

-


	14. THE END

Title: Together

Series: Heart of Gold: Rayne style

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-15

-

Jayne's chin rests on River's shoulder, his small wife cuddled on his lap as he glares across the room. There's only one thing in the verse that keeps him from crossing the room and breakin' the two men in front of him in half and that's the girl on his lap.

"What Happened To My Wife?" Jayne growls, indicating to the bandage on her arm.

"Well." Simon tugs on his ear.

"Answer me!" Jayne shouts.

River jumps, her eyes skittering around the room.

"Oh, baby doll, I'm sorry." Jayne kisses the top of her head.

River turns her face into his chest, the small kitten held on her lap. On hand strokes the kitten's soft head while the other traces circles on Jayne's forearm.

"She had a bad day, Jayne." Simon answers honestly. "The first two days she was fine; she played with Cassie and Britney and read stories to Mattie and Roy. Then she discovered the litter of kittens in the barn and it was all I could do to get her inside. In fact, the only way I was able to get her inside was if I promised one of the kittens could come with her. Then this morning she woke up and right away I could tell something was wrong. She kept looking for you and asking me where you were."

Jayne grinds his teeth, his arms tightening around River.

"We were all in here after breakfast and she lost it." Simon continues. "She must have grabbed a knife when we weren't looking….she was convinced you were dead, Jayne, and there was nothing we could do to convince her otherwise. She sliced her arm and when she moving to do it again, I tackled and sedated her."

Jayne's jaw clenches and unclenches, emotions crossing his face that have never been seen on the merc. After a few seconds, he takes the kitten out of River's lap and hands it to Kaylee. Then he stands up and carries his wife out of the room, her body cradled delicately against his chest.

"Okay, I was expecting to get yell at or hit." Simon says. "Why do I feel scared because he did neither?"

"Don't right know." Mal replies. "But I'm feelin' a bit antsy myself."

"I'm going to go pack up our things." Simon stands up and holds a hand out to Kaylee. "I'm assuming we're leaving fairly soon."

"You'd assume right." Mal smiles apologetically at the Cobb's. "Sorry but we've got a job lined up and ain't really got any more time to spare."

"It's okay." Robert replies. "We knew Jayne weren't gonna stay but for a couple a days; I'm actually surprised he stayed as long as he did even if he was knocked out for most of it."

"I got some food ready for ya." Rita jumps to her feet. "It ain't fancy but it'll make a couple good meals. I'll just get it packed up."

"I'll go get the kids." Andrea says. "I know they'll wanna say bye, specially Mattie and Roy."

With that, various members of the Cobb family run off in different directions to prepare for Serenity's departure.

-

Jayne carries River out to the barn and sits her down a table used for woodworking. Walking over to a gate, he leads out a older mare and saddles her up. "C'mere, baby doll, we ain't got much time fore we gotta leave."

River jumps down and runs excitedly over to Jayne and the horse. She rubs the horse's nose with hers, giggling when it breathes heavily on her face. "I get to ride her?"

"Just for a bit." Jayne lifts her up into the saddle and takes the lead.

"Oh, Jayne." River hugs the horse's neck and buries her face in its hair. "Thank you."

Jayne leads River and the horse around his folk's yard, listening with a grin as River talks heatedly to the mare. He knows it's loony, but it's her; it's just one of the hundred crazy things she does that makes him love her.

"Boots wants to live with me and Jayne but I don't think the captain will let him." River rubs the horse behind its ears. "Boots would miss it here but he loves me, just like my Jayne does."

"Yes, your Jayne does." Jayne agrees. "And now your Jayne wants to know what happened? Why'd you go cuttin' on yourself?"

"I couldn't remember." River whispers. "You were not there and I got confused and then I remembered you said you would only leave me if you were dead. When I thought you were dead, I wanted to…"

Jayne wraps his hands around River's waist and lifts her off the mare. "It's okay baby doll." Jayne heaves her off her feet, his hands wrapped under her ass. "Not leavin' you again."

River wraps her legs around Jayne's waist and cups his face. "I did not find our separation easy."

"Me either." Jayne's lips nudge hers.

River sighs happily into Jayne's mouth. "Mmm, missed my Jayne."

He's hard in an instant. "Gorram, baby, I've missed you too." He walks back into the barn, the mare forgotten as he's consumed with lust.

River arches her head to the side, moaning softly as Jayne nibbles on her neck.

Jayne sits her back down on the table and steps between her spread legs. He pushes her dress off her shoulders and licks his way down her chest.

River rubs herself against Jayne, moaning as a wave of lust rips though her body. Her hands fists through his hair and she tightens her legs around him.

Jayne runs his hands up her thighs, pulling back when she whimpers painfully. "What baby?"

"Needle." River pulls the skirt of her dress up to show him the spot where Simon injected her.

Jayne rubs his thumb gently over the dark, round bruise.

"Simon didn't want to hurt me." River sees the fury fill her husband's form. "He was keeping me from hurting myself."

"I know." Jayne agrees. "Just tears me up that I coulda lost you and not even known bout it."

"Simon wouldn't let that happen." River cups his face and kisses his nose. "Just like you wouldn't either. I am very protected."

Jayne pulls her against him, his mouth fusing back with hers. He knows they've got more to talk bout but right now, all he cares about is bein' inside his wife.

-

"Give ya one guess as to where they are." Mal comments, his head nodding to the loose mare.

Robert grabs Lady's lead. "Gorram boy oughta know better than that."

"Seems to me Jayne don't know a hellova lot when his wife's round." Mal says. "But when she ain't, he's hell to be around."

"And she slips back to the broken girl she once was." Simon adds.

"I know." Mal agrees. "Looks like I ain't gonna be able to separate them again."

"You best not." Rita warns. "I'll wallop you but good if you do. And not only that, you best bring them back round this way in no less than a year or you're gonna be dealin' with me, dong ma?"

Mal nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Rita pushes River's kitten into Mal's hands. "Here's Boots."

"I don't allow pets on my boat." Mal tries to push the cat back.

"My boy's gonna throttle you." Rita says. "Now, his wife is in love with this little kitten and she's gonna be near heartbroken to leave it."

"And if'n I let her take it, it might smooth things over." Mal finishes.

"Might." Rita replies.

"And you might not even need to say thank you for…."

Mal covers Inara's mouth. "Let's just keep that between the two of us."

"Aww, ain't it cute, they've already gone and got secrets." Kaylee gushes.

"Next will come the pet names." Wash says with a grin.

Mal glares at them both.

"What's goin' on?" Jayne leads River over to the large crowd standing a few feet in front of Serenity.

"We're takin' off." Mal says.

River runs over and hugs Jayne's parents. "I will write you, if that is alright with you."

"I look forward to your letters." Rita kisses River's forehead. "You take care of my boy."

"I will." River kisses Robert's cheek. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, little one." Robert kisses her forehead. "My boy steps outa line, you give me a wave and I'll knock him around."

River smiles. "I will keep that in mind." She then flutters over to hug Jayne's sisters-in-law and brothers, ignoring Jayne's possessive growl. "Just saying goodbye."

"Don't need to hug em." Jayne mutters, shaking his brothers' hands and enveloping them in a quick but manly hug.

"Remember what I have taught you." River tells Cassie and Britney. "And have fun at your dance."

"We will." Cassie and Britney hug River tightly. "We'll miss you."

"I will miss you, too." River says. "You will write?"

"Yeah." They promise. "Bye, River."

"Bye." River moves over to Mattie and hugs the little girl gently. "I will take care your big brother."

"Okay." Mattie agrees. "Love you, River."

"Love you too, sweetie." River kisses Mattie's forehead and then moves in front of Roy. "Goodbye, Roy."

"Bye." Roy mutters, looking at his feet.

River tilts his head up. "Be happy, Roy."

"Miss you." Roy mumbles.

River smiles and leans down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"River Cobb." Jayne growls, tugging her against him and away from his little brother. "What the gorram hell're ya doin'?"

"Saying goodbye." River replies.

Roy touches his lips, his face turning bright red.

Jayne sighs and ruffles Roy's hair. "You best find your own girl, someday, dong ma?"

"Yeah." Roy mutters.

River takes the kitten out of Mal's hands and kisses it on the forehead. "I will miss you also, Boots."

"Don't see why." Mal says. "Since he's comin' with you."

"Really?" River's eyes widen.

"Yep." Mal replies. "But he's your responsibility and kitten, dong ma? You take care of him."

"I will." River assures him, cuddling the black kitten with white paws against her chest.

"Uh, Mal…"

"Don't worry bout it." Mal cuts him off. "Just don't go hittin' me."

"Or me." Simon adds.

Jayne wraps an arm around River and nods. "Well, I guess…"

Rita steps forward and kisses her son's cheek. "Take care of her."

"I will, ma." Jayne assures her. "Keep pa in line."

"Always do." Rita smiles at the couple, tears filling her eyes. "Simon, just remember you're welcome here just as much as River is."

"Thank you." Simon kisses Rita's cheek softly.

The next ten minutes are filled with hugs and goodbyes as the Serenity crew loads up to leave. The boat lifts off not even an hour after it landed, a large family watching as it flies away.

"We will visit them again." River snuggles into Jayne's chest, Boots in her arms.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

"Simon, will you and Kaylee baby sit Boots?" River holds out the kitten.

"Yes." Kaylee squeals, taking the kitten from River. "Oh, he's so cute."

"Where are you going, mei-mei?" Simon's arm wraps around Kaylee's waist and scratches the kitten's forehead.

"Our bunk." River grins at him. "We have three days to make up for."

Zoe smiles. "Sounds like you plan on being gone for a while."

"Yes." River smiles back. "Just like you and Wash will."

Zoe nods her agreement and heads towards the bridge.

"C'mon, Simon, Shepard Book, we can play some cards." Kaylee kisses the kitten's forehead. "You too, Nara."

Jayne scoops River up, laughing at her squeals, and rushes past the leaving crew.

Mal jumps to the side when he's almost trampled by the Cobbs. "Where the gorram hell are you two goin' in such a hurry?"

"Sex." River yells over Jayne's shoulder.

Mal shakes his head.

"What's wrong?" Inara asks.

"Where you guys goin'?" Mal questions back.

"Kaylee wants to play cards." Inara slips her hand into Mal's waiting to see his reaction.

Mal glances down. "Is the cap invited, lil Kaylee?"

"Sure." Kaylee chirps. "Why you frownin' for?"

"Not." Mal protests.

"You shouldn't be." Kaylee scolds. "Wash and Zoe are happy, you and Nara can finally be together, Book's got some new books the companion place gave 'im to read, and River and Jayne are off bein' together. Everyone's happy."

"Not to mention you're holdin' hands with the doctor." Mal grins.

Kaylee blushes.

"I wasn't frownin' lil Kaylee." Mal says. "Just thinkin'."

"Bout what?" Kaylee asks.

Mal runs his hand down the doorway to the mess. "How good it is to have everyone home."

-

THE END!


End file.
